Uchiha que não nasceu em Konoha
by Uchiha Chidori Kaname
Summary: Yumi acorda num ambiente confortável, mas diante de toda a situação que havia ocorrido, ela não pode simplesmente ficar parada... n sei se esse cap. ficou bom. Espero q gostem! n.n
1. Quem sou eu?

**Uchiha que não nasceu em Konoha?**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. É preciso dizer mais algo?

Antes de começar a fic, gostaria de dizer que a personagem que vocês verão aqui fui eu quem criou, ela não pertence ao anime. Eu estava muito encucada porque eu queria fazer uma fic do Itachi, um romance, mas não consegui achar nenhuma personagem do anime mesmo que pudesse fazer par com ele sem que precisasse modificar a personalidade dele ou a da personagem feminina. Então eu resolvi criar uma. De preferência uma pessoa que seria igual e, ao mesmo tempo, diferente dele. Por que não? Fica até mais fácil porque poderei manejá-la da maneira que eu quero sem precisar modificar algo no anime e nos personagens. Ah, eu falo muito, né?

Legenda:

**Nome do personagem: **... – fala do personagem

**Nome do personagem: **"..." – pensamento do personagem naquela hora

_Letra em itálico: narração do personagem feminino_

**Letra em negrito: narração do personagem masculino**

_Olá para todos os leitores. Meu nome é Yumi, sou uma adolescente de 15 anos, uchiha. Tudo bem, vocês devem estar estranhando, como podem deixar que uma defunta narre essa historia? Sim, porque um uchiha assassinou todos de seu clã, exceto seu irmão. ¬¬ Não é nada disso. Meu pai era um uchiha, ele saiu da Vila da Folha para morar em outra vila bem antes de todos aqueles acontecimentos. Ele tinha dado uma série de desculpas só para vir casar com a minha mãe! n.n''' ninguém das minhas terras sabiam que ele era um uchiha, apenas a minha mãe. Nunca entendi porque ele ficou se escondendo, afinal, ser uchiha era uma honra! Mas tudo bem. isso já não importa mais. Eu sou a primogênita dessa família. Posso ser considerada uma pessoa que tem o QI acima do normal, já que me tornei jounnin aos 12 anos, graças aos meus treinamentos árduos e minha habilidade com o sharingan. Eu tinha um irmão caçula, ele também era muito poderoso, mas nunca conseguiu alcançar o meu nível. Decidi então ajudá-lo, junto com meu pai, a se tornar um uchiha forte. Apesar de sermos mestiços uchihas, nunca tivemos problemas. Éramos praticamente uchihas puros._

_Quando completei 13 anos, as coisas começaram a piorar para mim. Primeiro foi meu pai. Ele morreu em missão. Mas descobri que o próprio assassino morreu também. Minha mãe, que era uma sacerdotisa, morreu lutando com uma Kitsune, não era comparada a Kyuubi, mas era extremamente poderosa, já que já possuía 4 caudas. Minha mãe saiu vitoriosa, mas morreu logo em seguida. Ficou apenas meu irmão e eu. Treinamos e conseguimos viver numa boa. Os tempos se passaram e nos meus 15 anos ele morreu assassinado por um homem chamado Zabuza. Nunca descobri o por que disso. Esse cara também foi morto, inclusive por um jounnin da Vila da Folha. Mal tive tempo de pensar em me vingar..._

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando, o que é ela tem a ver com Konoha? Bem, muita coisa!_

_Minha vida começou a mudar a partir do momento em que fui transferida (por livre espontânea pressão) para a Vila da Folha. Me fizeram assinar um documento que eu não só iria cumprir com a minha missão lá naquela vila, mas também iria passar a servir aquela vila. Para melhorar a minha vida, não é? Eu já tinha me acostumado com o fato de ter perdido a minha família inteira, um a um. Tanto que eu tenho um jeito alegre de ser, com um espírito nômade, sempre a procura da minha paz interior. Mas eu gostaria de permanecer no local onde nasci. Não tive muita alternativa. Vendi a minha casa e, antes de comparecer ao escritório da Kage, fui comprar uma outra casa. Uma mais afastada da vila. Bem, ela estava precisando de uma reforma... mas tudo bem, iria fazer isso depois de ir ver a Kage. _

_É a partir daí é que as minhas "aventuras" começaram. _

_Só espero que as coisas possam terminar bem! n.n'''''''''''''''''''''''''' _


	2. Droga vim pra Konoha!

**Parte 2**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Bem essa vai ser a última vez que coloco isso. Nos próximos capítulos já vou começando com a história mesmo.

Ah, vai ser assim também na legenda. Vou procurar obedecer tudo, mas se você tiver alguma dúvida de quem está narrando, volte ao começo e tire sua dúvida.

_Bem lá estava eu no escritório da Kage-sama. Eu estava de frente para uma janela daquele local. Estava um pouco nervosa, afinal, não era todos os dias que eu era chamada para uma missão... pois é, mal cheguei e já tinha que trabalhar. Estava um pouco cansada. As coisas aconteceram muito rápido e eu estava tentando organizar meus pensamentos enquanto a ninja mais poderosa de Konoha não aparecia. Na verdade, eu nem sabia se esse era realmente o escritório dela, me pediram para esperar aqui e eu simplesmente vim._

Kakashi entra na sala onde Yumi estava lendo o mesmo livro de sempre. Ele parou de ler ao perceber que ela estava de frente para a janela, provavelmente estava pensativa, pois não o viu entrar. Sem querer, começou a admirá-la. Uma figura jovem, nem muito alta e nem muito baixa, deveria ter a altura de kurenai, cabelos muito negros presos em dois rabos altos, um ao lado do outro. Apesar de seus cabelos estarem presos, eles caíam bem lisos até alcançarem sua cintura esbelta. Através do reflexo da janela dava-se para ver que sua franja, apesar de dividida no meio, caía um pouco em seus olhos, um achocolatado profundo e distante, um rosto sério que esboçava pensamentos intermináveis e impossíveis de serem decifrados. Usava um corpete de couro preto colado em seu corpo e por dentro dele, ela vestia uma outra blusa, branca, mais fina e com mangas relativamente largas, a mesma, deixava seus ombros à mostra e parecia ser sustentado pelo próprio corpete. Usava luvas que deixava todos os dedos à mostra, semelhante à daquele que a observava. Uma saia jeans simples com um cinto preto preso a ela e por cima dos dois, aquela famosa bolsa que os ninjas usavam para colocar kunais e churikens. Por baixo da saia, uma calça que era uns 3 dedos abaixo do joelho, na coxa direita, carregava mais uma daquelas bolsas e nos pés, as botas de cano baixo que todos os ninjas usavam.

**Kakashi: **"Que gracinha de garota. Será que é a acompanhante da mulher que chamamos?"

**kakashi: **Será que posso atrapalhar você nos seus pensamentos um pouco? – ele disse sorrindo.

**Yumi:** Ah, perdão. Nem percebi que alguém entrava. – ela virou-se, sorridente, quando escutou a voz de Kakashi.

**Kakashi: **Tudo bem. você deve ser a acompanhante de Yumi, não é? Onde ela está? É você quem resolve os assuntos dela?

**Yumi: **Acompanhante? – "_Qual é a desse cara? Só porque sou jovem não quer acreditar que eu sou eu. Isso me deixa muito puta..." ¬¬_

**Kakashi: **Sim. Bem a Yumi deve ter se atrasado, não é?

**Yumi: **Não, ela é pontual.

**Kakashi: **É mesmo? Então, onde ela está?

**Yumi: **Na sua frente. – n.n'''

**Kakashi: **O.o

**Yumi: **n.n'' v

**Kakashi: **Você é a jounnin que foi transferida? Você é bem jovem... – ele disse pondo uma das mãos na nuca, sem jeito.

**Yumi: **Muito prazer. – ela sorriu sem graça também.

**Kakashi: **Tudo bem. Vamos a Tsunade-sama é muito brava, se ela esperar mais um minuto é capaz de explodir isso tudo!- ele disse andando, guiando a jovem junto com ele.

_Eu estava começando a estranhar tudo aquilo. Afinal, por que é que foram me transferir? Melhor: o que é que deram em troca de mim para a minha vila? Eu era muito utilizada lá, jamais pensei que eles simplesmente de entregariam para a Vila da Folha! Minha cabeça ainda gira. Eu estou exausta..._

Chegando no escritório

**Tsunade: **Finalmente nos encontramos, Yumi.

**Yumi:** Muito prazer Kage-sama.

**Tsunade: **Hokage. Ou melhor: Tsunade-sama.

**Yumi: **Sim. Me desculpe, Tsunade-sama.- n.n'' "_Ai, que vergonha! Bem que eu poderia ter perguntado como os Kages de Konoha são chamados!"_

**Tsunade: **Tudo bem, vamos ao assunto. Sua transferência para cá foi de extrema importância. Pesquisei em alguns sobre sacerdotisas e jutsus purificadores que tem a capacidade de se livrar até mesmo do selo amaldiçoado. As sacerdotisas são muito raras e, mesmo assim, a sua vila é a única que possui as sacerdotisas que tem esse dom de se livrar do selo amaldiçoado, eles não querem abrir mão de nenhuma delas, já que são de grande importância.- ela interrompe por alguns instantes e continua apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos.- Você tem essa capacidade, não é?- disse olhando-a séria.

**Yumi: **Sim. Minha mãe era uma sacerdotisa que tinha esse poder e ela me passou esse dom, mas não tenho qualquer experiência com jutsus purificadores. Não sou sacerdotisa, sou uma ninja. Bem, acho que a Tsunade-sama está confundindo as coisas.

**Tsunade:** Não estou. Você sendo uma ninja até facilita as coisas. Com relação à experiência, você adquire à medida que vai utilizando-o. Você foi o melhor que eu consegui de todas as pesquisas que fiz.- disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

**Yumi: **Como conseguiu convencer a minha vila?

**Tsunade: **Dinheiro.- ela deu um sorriso ainda maior.

**Yumi: **"_Não acredito nisso... eu fui comprada! Foi por isso que eles me mandaram para cá o mais rápido possível!" _gotinha.

**Tsunade: **Não precisa ficar assim, afinal, aqui você receberá muito mais em suas missões do que lá.

**Yumi: **Tudo bem. agora não adianta chorar, não é?

**Tsunade: **Fora o fato de sua mãe ser sacerdotisa, fiquei sabendo outras coisas, como você ter se tornado jounnin tão cedo e seu pai... ser um Uchiha.

Kakashi começa a prestar mais atenção à conversa.

**Yumi: **É verdade, mas ele morreu há 2 anos.

**Tsunade: **Isso facilitará ainda mais. Sua missão é resgatar um Uchiha de 12 anos na Vila Oculta do Som, e tratar de sumir com aquele selo amaldiçoado. Não se preocupe, alguns ninjas da ANBU vai contigo.

**Yumi: **_"Que beleza, vou ter que domar um Uchiha fujão."_ Mas Tsunade-sama, o selo amaldiçoado não sairá com tanta facilidade, isso requer tempo. No selo amaldiçoado é usado um jutsu muito poderoso. Isso não é da noite para o dia. Requer horas de tratamento e treinamento para sobreviver aos efeitos colaterais do mesmo.

**Tsunade: **Ótimo, então enquanto o selo amaldiçoado não sair você será a sensei dele.

**Yumi: **_"Merda, não era isso que eu estava planejando!"_

**Tsunade: **Isso ficará ainda melhor porque eu também soube que você tem experiência com o sharingan. Pode ensinar o menino com isso também, já que ele tem uma sina em querer ser poderoso e matar o seu irmão, Itachi. Você não é mais poderosa do que esse ninja de classe S, mas pode ser considerada um gênio, assim como ele.

**Yumi: **_"Eu sendo comparada com o Uchiha Itachi? Eu desconfio que aquele cara seja a reencarnação de uma kyuubi!" _gotinha.

**Tsunade: **Bem, você está despensada. Descanse e parta para a sua missão na madrugada de amanha. Aqui está o mapa que Jiraya fez. Os ANBU estarão esperando por você no portão da Vila da Folha. Espero poder ver esse Uchiha Sasuke a salvo em suas mãos, Uchiha Yumi.- disse dando um olhar perigoso.

**Yumi: **Sim, Tsunade-sama.- disse saindo rapidamente de lá.

**Kakashi: **Acha mesmo que ela terá sucesso nessa missão? Ela é jovem e não parece ter muita experiência com isso.

**Tsunade: **As aparências enganam, Kakashi. Ela é muito mais forte do que aparenta ser. Ela é perfeita para essa missão.

_Agora sim eu poderia dizer que a minha vida tinha se tornado uma droga. Fui literalmente expulsa da minha vila, vindo para a Vila da Folha. Mal cheguei e a Hokage me dá uma missão de resgate na vila do som que, não é por nada não, mas oh troço distante! Pra que construir uma vila nesse local! E ainda mais, tinha que dá um jeitinho na casa que comprei. Ela está com a pintura velha e precisa de uma boa faxina. É uma casa bem grande, com 8 quartos, todos suítes, 2 quartos no andar de cima e 6 embaixo. Tinha duas salas, ou melhor 3. A sala de jantar, a sala de visita e uma sala lá no andar de cima. Deveria ser lazer, sei- lá. Uma cozinha relativamente grande e bonita por sinal. Com lareira, banheiras nos banheiros... era uma casa bem luxuosa. Tinha até fontes! Umas pequenas, onde dava para ver do meu quarto os pássaros tomarem banho, se divertindo, e as grandes de água quente, inclusive. Tinha 2. Uma do lado de fora, na parte de trás da casa protegida por uma cerca viva e uma do lado de dentro. Fiquei surpresa ao descobri que tinha cobertura. Estava adorando aquela casa! Só sentia por duas coisas: uma porque eu ia morar sozinha, outra porque eu não tinha tempo para conhecer por completo aquela casa. Eu tinha que apenas tomar um banho e dormir. Iria me levantar muito cedo e até confesso que eu estava com um pouco de medo do que eu iria ver no dia de amanhã... já que eu estava saindo de madrugada, eu vou chegar até aquela vila de noite, se não for no outro dia! Em minhas missões na minha antiga vila, eu sempre ia fazer uma investigação, para poder conhecer o inimigo, mas dessa vez não teria muito disso, já que a Hokage queria o menino o mais depressa possível. Confesso até que eu estava meio perdida naquele momento, teria que planejar tudo de ultima hora e a única pista que a Hokage me deu foi um mapa da vila! ¬¬ Isso definitivamente não é legal... Fiquei desconfiada que aquela mulher estivesse me testando, mas espero que seja apenas imaginação minha._


	3. Missão: O resgate!

**Parte 3**

_O despertador toca. Acordo meio assustada, mas logo me recupero e desligo o alarme. Ainda estava sonolenta, olho no relógio do despertador: 2:50am. Era para eu estar na saída da vila às 4am. Por que acordei cedo? Planejamento. Me levantei e fui lavar meu rosto. Me troquei e comi alguma coisa, fiz tudo isso estudando cada coordenada daquele mapa. Ainda bem que eu tinha preparado tudo para a viagem na noite passada! 3:50am eu estava saindo de casa. O meu nervosismo se espelhava pelo meu corpo a cada passada que eu dava. Um novo lar, uma nova equipe, uma nova missão e logo depois, um novo discípulo. Sentia a falta dos meus antigos discípulos, 3 para ser mais exata. Eu os amava muito. Foi doloroso dizer adeus, mas não teve jeito. Pelo menos eu cumpri com o meu papel de ser sensei._

Yumi chega ao local e dá de cara com 5 homens encapuzados e mascarados.

**Yumi: **Ohayo.- n.n'' _"O que é isso agora?"_

**Todos: **Ohayo

**Homem 1: **Você deve ser Uchiha Yumi.

**Yumi: **Sim.Poderiam se apresentar?

**Homem 2: **Não podemos revelar nossas identidades quando estamos em missão.

**Yumi: **Mas eu sou a companheira de vocês... vou ficar chamando-os de 1, 2, 3, 4 e 5?- disse apontando para cada um deles.

**Homem 2: **Acho que sim!- n.n'

**Homem 3: **Não tem alternativa, tem?

**Yumi: **-gotinha- _"Em Konoha só tem doido mesmo!"_

**Homem 3: **Vai levar só essa mochila? Nem cabe um saco de dormir...

**Yumi: **Eu durmo em árvores, acho mais seguro. – _"Pior vocês que não estão levando nada!" _u.u

**Homem 4: **Um tanto desconfortável, mas concordo com você...

**Homem 5: **Agora vamos, estamos perdendo muito tempo aqui.

Todos seguiram o caminho para a Vila Oculta do Som.

_Eu estava muito mais aliviada agora. Eu estava gostando muito de conversar com eles. Dividimos nossos planos e aperfeiçoamos-no. acho que foi isso que trouxe tranqüilidade para mim, afinal, Tsunade-sama tinha me dado como pista só um mapa! Bem, agora eu conhecia o inimigo. Eles me contaram fatos passados que ocorreram em Konoha depois do assassinato dos Uchihas e me falaram todas as traições e os traidores. Realmente, bastante coisa aconteceu, mas agora eu estava preparada para tudo que viesse. Compartilhamos muitas coisas e eu nem percebi que a noite havia caído. Nos meus planos, continuaríamos para chegarmos lá de manhã, mas a verdade é que a minha pressa diminuiu bastante. Subi numa árvore e me deitei em um galho forte. Era uma noite quente de lua cheia, o céu estava limpo admirei as estrelas, quando percebi que eles acenderam uma fogueira e fizeram um círculo em volta dela e começaram a conversar. Afinal de contas, por que diabos eles acenderam uma fogueira? Eu estava muito mais interessada na conversa deles do que na fogueira. Eles falavam sobre uma organização: o Akatuki. Eu já sabia de muita coisa sobre essa organização, mas me interessei ainda mais quando o assunto pulou para o Uchiha dessa organização. Um tal de Itachi eu acho, aquele que matou seu próprio clã. Escutei, inclusive, um deles falando o que o Uchiha havia falado para seu irmão caçula: que matou todos para testar sua força. Sinceramente, me deu vontade de cair na gargalhada, só não o fiz porque temi cair daquele galho. Raciocinemos. Para você testar a sua força é preciso matar alguém? Acho que não, não é? Outra: se ele sabia que era o mais poderoso do clã, seria muito mais inteligente procurar pessoas que estivessem num nível maior do que o dele, se não tinha lá, que procurassem em outro local. ah, os homens de vez em quando tem atitudes completamente estúpidas e ridículas. Aquilo com certeza foi uma desculpa. E muito esfarrapada por sinal. Só um Psicopata faria o que ele fez só para dizer que é o mais poderoso... é como se ele dissesse: olhem, eu sou o foda! Sou muito foda! Matei meu clã inteiro e deixei apenas o meu irmãozinho tolo para que pudesse contar a história. E mais uma última coisa, para aqueles que não escutaram: eu sou FODA!_

_Bem, eu acreditaria nisso se pelo menos eu tivesse em Konoha e investigasse o caso do assassinato dos Uchihas. E eu o farei mesmo. Agora me bateu uma curiosidade, será que esse Itachi é um doido? Psicopata? Ou então um maníaco sexual compulsivo? Por que eu citei essa última hipótese? Sei- lá! Acho que é sono. Eu deveria estar pensando no irmão dele, mas estou pensando nele... ah, vou dormir que é o melhor que eu faço._

O dia amanheceu.

_Comecei a sentir os raios solares em minha pele, me pus sentada e olhei para baixo para ver se meus companheiros estavam lá embaixo. Para a minha surpresa, eles já haviam levantado. Eles conversavam meio baixo, a fogueira já tinha apagado e eu só pensava: Será que eles chegaram a dormir? Não liguei muito para isso. Eles deveriam ser tão habituados quanto eu para missões desse tipo, se eles não tinham dificuldade em passar uma noite sem dormir e não perder as energias pelo resto do dia... bem isso já não era problema meu. Desci da árvore._

**Yumi: **Bom dia!- disse me espreguiçando.

**H4: **Vejo que dormiu bem, nem com a cara de sono você está.

**Yumi: **É. não posso dizer o mesmo de vocês, já que usam máscara...- n.n'

**H2: **Está pronta para a missão?

**Yumi: **Agora posso dizer que sim.

**H5: **Então vamos. Temos que andar um pouco até chegar lá.

Todos seguiram o caminho.

_Eu estava com vontade de ver esse tal de Orochimaru. Meus companheiros falaram que ele era um tanto estranho, mas eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos. Tínhamos que tomar cuidado, principalmente, com o seu servo mais leal: Kabuto, um jovem de 19 anos, pois ele poderia ser até mais perigoso do que o próprio Orochimaru. Me falaram que eles eram inimigos poderosos e espertos. Bem, isso é o que todos me falavam em minhas missões, então eu apenas falei: Eles podem ser espertos, mas não mais espertos do que eu. O que era verdade. Em minhas missões eu sou tão venenosa quanto uma cobra e tão esperta quanto uma raposa. Não estou me achando, mas agora que eles me falaram sobre esses dois líderes, eu estava mais confortável com meus planos. Eu estava mais preocupada que tivesse mulheres lá do que os próprios inimigos. Por que essa preocupação? Simplesmente porque nós mulheres nos entendemos muito bem. eu estava ansiosa para que começasse logo essa missão. Eu tinha um bom plano para aqueles dois._

Eles chegam no local onde Orochimaru se escondia. Começaram a se aproximar lentamente. De longe dava para ver que o local estava protegido por guardas, eles se aproximaram mais um pouco e pararam em um ponto, dando atenção a Yumi. Começaram a conversar baixo, como um sussurro.

**H1: **Como vamos entrar para pegar o menino?

**H2: **Não estávamos esperando que o local estivesse cheio como está.

**Yumi:** Calma, eu já estava preparada.- ela disse sorrindo.

**H4: **Como assim? Isso não estava em nossos planos... teremos que armar uma outra estratégia.

**Yumi: **Nem tanto. O plano de pegar o menino e fugir sem deixar rastro ainda está de pé, apenas algumas coisas irão mudar...- ela sorria maliciosamente.

**H3: **Podemos saber que cara é essa, Yumi?- ¬¬'

**Yumi: **Não é nada. Bem, faremos o seguinte: 4, 5 e eu espionaremos o local por dentro. Acharemos alguma passagem. 1, 2 e 3, vocês espiarão por fora. Lembrem-se, o nosso objetivo agora é não lutar, mas fazer o reconhecimento do local e ver se tem alguma mulher aqui.

**H1: **Nani? Pra que isso? Sendo homem ou mulher a situação não muda...

**Yumi: **Muda sim. Mulheres não fazem parte dos meus planos. Agora vão e voltem aqui só depois de 1h. Nosso ponto de encontro será esse mesmo.

Os grupos seguiram seus caminhos.

Enquanto isso, um homem observava toda a situação do alto de uma árvore.

**Hum. Konoha já tomou providência quanto ao verme Orochimaru, então? Um erro muito grande nos meus planos. Com certeza vieram aqui para resgatar o pirralho... bem, vamos ver como eles se sairão.**

_Enquanto meu grupo procurava alguma passagem para poder conseguir ter acesso ao local, senti uma leve presença de alguém. Deveria ser Orochimaru, já que era o mais poderoso do local, mas não me importei com isso. Apenas continuei com meus planos. Achamos uma pequena passagem, já que eu era a menor dentre nós, então eu entrei primeiro, enquanto os dois restantes iriam achar uma outra passagem._

_Entrei._

_Um local mal iluminado por sinal... comecei a espiar cada cômodo daquele lugar, quando entrei em um cômodo. Vi um adolescente alto, de cabelos prateados que usava óculos. Com certeza era Kabuto. Estava tranqüilo fazendo não sei o que lá. Entretido demais. Devo confessar que ela era bem bonito também. Balancei minha cabeça para acordar e continuei a fazer o reconhecimento do local e procurar alguma mulher. Depois de muito andar, passei num último cômodo de lá, vi um homem sentado pensativo. O local era meio escuro, mas consegui ver seu rosto que parte do cabelo tampava. Tinha marcas nos olhos, uma cor muito pálida e uma presença bem forte. Era com certeza Orochimaru. Fiquei encucada ao perceber que não era a presença de Orochimaru que havia sentido há um tempo atrás, mas tudo bem. Procurei sair de lá, pois meu tempo estava se esgotando._

Todos se encontraram no ponto combinado.

**Yumi: **Encontraram alguma mulher?

**H1: **Não. Pelo menos do lado de fora não.

**H4: **Nós também não encontramos nenhuma mulher do lado de dentro.

**Yumi: **Perfeito! Será muito divertido!- XD

**H2: **Qual é o plano?

**Yumi: **O plano é levar o menino sem que precise lutar muito, certo? Podemos até lutar com os guardas, mas não podemos chamar a atenção de Kabuto e de Orochimaru. Pelo que eu percebi lá dentro, Orochimaru estava muito relaxado... com certeza ele deveria estar confiando em Kabuto caso alguma coisa acontecesse, logo, se Kabuto não estivesse lá Orochimaru não ficaria sabendo de nada e nem percebendo nada no ambiente, já que seu servo fiel não estaria lá. Ele perceberia menos ainda se ele estivesse tão ocupado quanto Kabuto.- ela sorria maliciosamente.

**H3: **O que você pretende fazer para enrolar os dois?

**Yumi: **O que todo homem gosta, o que todo homem quer... sexo.

**Todos: **- O.O- eles se espantam.

**Yumi:** Mas calma! Vou mandar clones para fazer isso para mim. Deixarei clones com vocês também, para que os guardas se atraiam e vocês possam dopá-los de modo que não provoque suspeitas lá, tantos os de dentro, quanto os de fora. Eu estarei lá dentro pegando o menino... pelo menos tentando, né? Já que vocês me falaram que ele foi por vontade própria servir Orochimaru. Depois disso, eu vou descer e ficar na porta esperando um sinal de vocês. Nosso ponto de encontro será aquela floresta ali, iremos voltar para Konoha por aquele caminho. Portanto, sejam breves com os guardas, pois eu não posso perder tempo cuidando deles, quando eu vier com o menino vai ser correndo mesmo sem parar. Darei ordem aos meus clones para que só parem de enrolá-los quando estivermos fora da Vila Oculta do Som.

**H1: **Então era por isso que você não queria mulheres aqui? Hehe. Konoha não costuma tirar algo do inimigo usando esses tipos de planos...

**Yumi: **Pois é, afinal, eu apenas aproveito essa queda que os homens tem com mulheres para ter o que eu quero. Agora vamos colocar nossos planos em ação!

_Nos afastamos um pouco para que eu pudesse fazer os clones. Encontramos um local perfeito. Com um jutsu, fiz 7 cópias, uma para cada um deles e 2 para entrarem comigo pela passagem que entrei da última vez. Ao mesmo tempo que fiz as cópias, troquei também suas roupas, ficando com roupas mais provocantes e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Meus clones e eu entramos pela passagem, eu estava louca para colocar aquele plano em ação, queria ver se esse tal de Orochimaru era tão durão como meus companheiros falavam. Cheguei no cômodo de Kabuto. Ah, fazia tempo que eu não apreciava uma presa tão saborosa como ele. Sinceramente, ele fazia o meu tipo. Sorri maldosamente quando dei ordem para que o clone o seduzisse e o levasse para o mais longe possível do local, sem que o mesmo percebesse a deficiência de segurança do local. Apenas confiei, mas antes de ir, eu precisava ver aquela peça de teatro que, para ele, seria um lindo romance e, para mim, uma comédia. Ela entrou e começou com seus joguinhos de sensualidade para cima dele, dando a desculpa que ela era um presente de Orochimaru pela sua lealdade. Ele desconfiou um pouco, mas com o tempo se deixou levar e, como nos meus planos, ela conseguiu levá-lo para bem longe do local. Ri, com a informação telepática que meu clone me enviou: Kabuto era poderoso, mas não era mais poderoso do que eu. Melhor assim. Os homens são muito fáceis mesmo. Me retirei e fui para o cômodo que Orochimaru estava. Não sei se era por causa da iluminação das velas ou a posição do sol, mas o local que ele estava parecia mais iluminado. Percebi que o local era um quarto. Uma sorte ainda maior. Dei ordem para meu clone ir. Aquele cara sim deveria ser enrolado ao máximo, afinal, nenhum dos meus companheiros e eu poderíamos derrotá-lo em uma luta. Fiquei um pouco receosa, mas agora não tinha como voltar no tempo. Meu clone já estava fazendo o mesmo trabalho, dando a desculpa de ser um agrado de Kabuto. Fiquei surpresa quando ele simplesmente a chamou e já começou a investir nela. As aparências realmente enganam... eu que pensei que Kabuto fosse o mais fácil... engano meu. Dei uma ordem telepática para que ela trancasse a porta e a janela. Meu clone estava um tanto incomodado. Confessemos... Orochimaru é muito estranho. Eu estava com pena dela. Mas fazer o que, né? A vida continua. Saí e fui em busca do menino, o dono de todo esse trabalho. Ainda bem que eu tinha investigado todo aquele lugar. Não consegui ver todos os cômodos, mas sabia perfeitamente onde eu estava. Procurei em cada um dos cômodos, mas eu estava um pouco receosa, pois ele poderia alertar ao Orochimaru a nossa invasão. Ainda bem que eu tinha colocado na minha mochila um sedativo poderoso. Ele poderia dormir até amanhã com aquele sedativo, o problema é que eu teria que fazê-lo respirar aquilo com um pano. Eu teria que usar as minhas melhores táticas para conseguir fazer isso... o procurei em toda parte, quando dei de cara com uma porta, era um cômodo que eu não tinha visto ainda, abri lentamente. Com um jutsu, me transformei em um gato e entrei normalmente. Era um local escuro e frio. Tinha uma lareira acesa e o menino estava sentado na frente dela. Ele chegou a me ver, mas eu estava disfarçada de gato então virou-se calmamente. Parecia triste com alguma coisa, fiquei com um pouco de dó dele, mas eu não tinha muito tempo, silenciosamente voltei ao normal, com o pano já úmido na mão o segurei de costas e coloquei o pano em seu rosto, fazendo respirar aquilo. Ele desmaiou na hora. Fiquei surpresa, ele se quer estava na defensiva. Eu pensei que teria que lutar um pouco com ele para que conseguisse alguma coisa. Eu estava enganada, quando eu ia amarrá-lo para levá-lo comigo, ele abre os olhos com o sharingan ativado e pega rapidamente uma kunai. Essa era a hora que eu tanto esperava. Ver a carinha de raiva dele. Ele realmente era uma gracinha._

**Sas: **Pensava que um simples truque desses iria me pegar?- ele sorria maldosamente.

**Yumi: **Não. Foi exatamente por isso que eu pensei em te dopar de outras maneiras...- ela sorri maldosamente.

**Sas: **Sinto de dizer, mas você vai morrer aqui mesmo.

**Yumi: **Isso se você conseguir me matar queridinho.- com velocidade, ela se pôs atrás dele, que ficou sem ação.

**Sas:** Vamos ver isso agora.- ele ativou o selo amaldiçoado ficando em sua segunda forma, a forma de um demônio, saltou ficando de frente para ela.

**Yumi: **Ah, como você é ingênuo... devo te dizer que não será assim que derrotará seu irmão...- ele a olhou impressionado. Como ela sabia que ele pretendia se vingar do seu irmão?- _"Droga, o selo está completamente avançado. Agora será mais difícil retirá-lo e o tempo de tratamento será ainda maior."_

**Sas: **Você não sabe de nada!- ele saltou para atacá-la. Ela atirou uma agulha ninja que continha o sedativo. O acertou bem no peito. Ele caiu, ficando de joelhos, com a visão embaçada e voltando à sua forma humana.

**Yumi:** Você terá que treinar muito para poder me atacar desse jeito e me derrotar, menino.- ele desmaia por causa do efeito do sedativo.

_Esse menino... ele tem um grande vazio no coração..._

Ela abaixou-se olhando seu rosto. Sorriu. Retirou com cuidado a agulha, guardando-a na mochila, para não deixar nenhuma pista. Já que a mochila não era grande e pesada, colocou nele, para que ela pusesse carregá-lo em suas costas. Pegou uma corda de dentro da mochila e amarrou as mãos dele, uma na outra. Fez isso delicadamente, de modo que ele não se machucasse se por acaso acordasse antes de ter chegando em Konoha. Ela colocou os braços dele em volta do pescoço dela, ele não teria riscos de cair já que suas mãos estavam amarradas, colocou-o em suas costas e saiu o mais depressa possível de lá. Tinha-se passado muito tempo desde que o plano começou, então não podia mais enrolar. Ela correu pelos corredores. Viu que Orochimaru ainda estava ocupado, por sinal. Seguiu seu caminho até a saída. Ela parou na porta se abaixou e se escondeu atrás de um pequeno muro do lado de fora. Ela ouviu um pequeno assobio. Vinha da floresta combinada. Com certeza eram seus companheiros. Ela simplesmente corre sem olhar para trás, se escondendo atrás de algumas árvores junto com seus companheiros.

**Que interessante. Usou clones para fazer todo o trabalho enquanto resgatava o pirralho. Um plano perfeito. Até porque Kabuto e Orochimaru não descobrirão tão cedo de que vila veio essa invasão. Seria uma companheira perfeita para a Organização. Vamos descobrir um pouco mais sobre essa jovem.**- O homem pensou enquanto seguiu Yumi e os ANBU.

_Nós corremos o mais rápido que podíamos. Eu estava com vontade de sair logo daquela vila antes que começassem a suspeitar que tinha algo errado. Eu fiquei pensando, como poderei convencer esse cabeça-dura a não ir atrás de Orochimaru? Isso foi decisão dele. Ele me lembra muito a mim mesmo. Quando eu perdi toda a minha família, eu já não tinha forças para continuar sendo ninja, para continuar a minha vida. Assim como ele, eu tinha um vazio no meu coração. Um vazio que nos faz ser dispostos a tudo, até se unir ao inimigo, para que esse vazio, essa escuridão passe. Eu o entendo, mas ele não se entende. Está na hora de fazer o que meu mestre fez comigo..._

Os clones sentiram que todos saíram da Vila Oculta do Som.

Sejam lá o que Orochimaru e Kabuto estavam fazendo, do nada, os clones sumiram, deixando-os encucados. Kabuto voltou para o esconderijo, encontrando vários de seus soldados caídos pelo caminho. Ele correu já imaginando o que havia acontecido. Ao entrar na sua sala, ele dá de cara com Orochimaru muito indignado. Ele só foi entender quando viu um papel encima da mesa, que o deixou indignado também. O que havia no papel? Um desenho. Kabuto e Orochimaru chorando de lado e a Yumi de outro rindo da cara deles e logo embaixo escrito: imbecis.


	4. Sasuke: meu novo dicípulo

**Parte 4**

Palavras da autora: 1º, relembrando, Naruto não é meu. Se fosse eu já teria me colocado para casar com Itachi faz tempo. u.u 2º esse cap é um tanto triste, vou avisando logo! Se você não conseguir ler tudo, tudo bem, mas pode atrapalhar um pouco na compreensão do resto da história.

Gostaria de agradecer a PAM III. Obrigada pela review! XD

E também a Uchiha Rin. Continue ligadona na história, ok?

Para todos os leitores: deixem reviews!

Bjuuusss

OOooOO

_A noite logo havia caído, resolvemos dar uma parada para descansar. Amanhã pela manhã estaríamos em Konoha. Eu estava um pouco cansada. Carregando o menino e minha mochila... tudo bem, a minha mochila não pesava tanto, mas á medida que eu corria com ele nas minhas costas, eu percebia que ele era um tanto pesadinho... -.-''' Bem, isso não vinha ao caso. O importante mesmo é que a missão foi um sucesso. Orochimaru e Kabuto iriam demorar muito até descobrirem que foi a Vila da Folha quem invadiu o seu esconderijo. Eu estava bastante confortável com relação a isso. Com o justu especial do Clã Uchiha, acendi a fogueira que meus companheiros arrumaram. Coloquei o Uchiha ali perto. Seu corpo estava gelado, parecia que aquela noite estava mais fria do que a noite passada... bem mais, mas não abri mão de dormir no alto de uma árvore. Eu estava alerta a qualquer movimento perto do menino. Nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer e, se acontecesse, era minha cabeça que iria a prêmio, então, toda segurança era necessário. Olhei para baixo, lá estavam meus companheiros. 3 estavam indo dormir e 2 estavam conversando baixo porto da fogueira. Não sabia dizer quem era quem porque só tinha a luz da fogueira para me guiar e, já que eu estava deitada num galho um pouco alto, não consegui distinguir. Mas tudo bem. eu estava querendo relaxar depois daquele dia._

_Fechei meus olhos e comecei a relaxar. De repente, comecei a sentir uma presença ali. Apesar de fraca, ela era poderosa. Era, inclusive, a mesma presença que senti quando estava na Vila Oculta do Som. Estranho. Não dava para saber se era homem ou mulher, mas dava para ver que era poderosa e que havia nos seguido até aqui. Estranhei mais ainda porque meus companheiros não estavam sentindo, ou, pelo menos, não se importavam com tal presença. Me levantei devagar para que ninguém sentisse que dei uma saída. Precisava saber quem era que estava nos seguindo. Isso não é típico do sexo feminino, mas um mal hábito que eu tinha era ser curiosa. Muito curiosa. Eu não estava nem aí se era um chakra muito maior do que o meu, eu estava interessada em saber o por que daquilo tudo. Por mais que eu procurasse, parecia que a presença se afastava. Como se soubesse perfeitamente aonde eu estava e em todos os momentos. Eu estava me afastando muito do acampamento, resolvi voltar. O objetivo dessa pessoa poderia ser esse mesmo, me afastar do acampamento para dar o bote. Resolvi voltar. Simplesmente não me importei mais com aquela presença. Se ela não fez nada até agora, quando estamos perto de Konoha, então ela não iria fazer nada. Não por enquanto, pelo menos. Voltei e dormi tranqüilamente naquele galho._

**Vi quando aquele grupo parou para descansar, já perto de Konoha. Resolvi sentar em um galho e esperar até que amanhecesse para poder segui-los. Acabei me interessando muito naquela moça, não apaixonado, mas interessado em suas habilidades. Ela formou um plano perfeito, pegou o que queria, saiu do território do inimigo e agora já estava perto de casa. Tudo isso sem lutar. Era impossível para mim imaginar alguém completar seu objetivo sem lutar. Fiquei surpreso quando vi seu clone saindo com Kabuto do esconderijo. Ela separou o senhor de seu servo exatamente para que o alarme não soasse ali. Foi um plano perfeito.**

**Ela começou a relaxar naquele galho, quando percebeu que eu estava ali. Ela se levanta devagar e começa a seguir a minha presença. Sua coragem era grande ao ponto de seguir um chakra muito maior que o seu. Eu gostei daquilo. Foi um jogo legal. Ri quando vi a cara de indignação dela por não estar me achando. Estávamos nos afastando cada vez mais do seu acampamento. Eu não pretendia fazer nada com ela, mas logo se desconfiou e voltou para o acampamento. Um animal selvagem. Que persegue arduamente seu objetivo, mas quando vê que não terá sucesso, simplesmente desiste sem fazer escândalos. Ela voltou para o mesmo galho e, para a minha surpresa, ela dormiu tranqüilamente. Ela por si só percebeu que eu não era uma ameaça. Isso era incrível. Em todas as minhas missões, jamais tinha visto um ser igual a ela. Minha organização não tinha me dado missão alguma. Foi coincidência eu ter pegado ela em missão de resgate na Vila Oculta do Som. Na verdade, eu só estava lá porque eu queria me livrar logo daquele verme do Orochimaru. Como se eu não percebesse que ele havia pegado o pirralho para que pudesse me derrotar um dia. Definitivamente, aquele ser era um vírus na sociedade dos ninjas. Eu já não agüentava mais o ver tentando se fortalecer para que eu não fosse mais o seu maior pesadelo, que iria se concretizar naquele dia e sua morte iria chegar, mas resolvi deixar isso para depois. Que sorte é a dele! Foi roubado e salvo por uma adolescente ao mesmo tempo. Já que é essa jovem, é uma honra. Iria observá-la até que eu descobrisse tudo dela. Se ela se encaixar no perfil da minha organização, a levarei para lá. Se não, eu simplesmente voltaria e mataria Orochimaru e esqueceria de tudo que aconteceu. **– o homem pensou sentando-se em um galho perto do acampamento.

Amanhece. Yumi acorda com os raios solares em seu rosto. Ela olha para baixo. Seus companheiros estão sentados lado a lado, formando um círculo. Eles deviam estar jogando alguma coisa, mas isso não chamou sua atenção. Adiante, Sasuke dormia tranqüilamente, ainda sob o efeito do sedativo. Ela desce e agacha ao lado dele, vendo se ele tinha algum tipo de ferimento.

**H5:** Bom dia Yumi! Dormiu bem?

**Yumi: **Dormi sim. Estou mais relaxada agora que estamos perto de Konoha. – n.n''

**H4:** Então vamos voltar. Tsunade-sama está nos esperando.

**Yumi: **_"Ah, eu já tinha me esquecido da Hokage-sama!" _– gotinha

Todos seguiram direto para a Vila da Folha.

_Eu estava preocupada com aquele menino. Ele já deveria ter despertado do sedativo. Será que exagerei na dose? Ah, isso já não importa mais. Konoha não estava muito distante. Estávamos correndo bem rápido e, em poucas horas, já dava para ver os portões da vila. Meu coração apertava um pouco por causa do "método de convencimento" que eu iria usar no Uchiha. Ah, o que eu mais queria é que ele tivesse vindo conosco por conta própria, mas essa não era a realidade. Suspirei desapontada. Se esse método é a única alternativa, então eu, como sua nova sensei, teria que fazer isso, mesmo sendo contra a minha vontade. Iria doer muito mais em mim do que nele, com certeza._

_Finalmente chegamos em Konoha. Não perdi meu tempo, encostei o menino numa parede, tirei da mochila um papel e um lápis e escrevi uma carta para a Hokage-sama. Eu tinha trazido o menino de volta, mas precisava convencê-lo de ficar e isso não seria nada fácil e nem um pouco agradável, afinal, essa sina que ele tinha em conseguir poder não era algo a ser discutido numa mesa tomando chá. Teria que cortar o mal pela raiz e era exatamente isso que eu iria fazer. Não só como sendo sua nova sensei, mas também a pessoa que iria ajudá-lo a se livrar dessa maldição: o selo amaldiçoado. Dobrei o papel e mandei que meus companheiros entregassem para a Hokage-sama, depois fui embora com o menino seguindo meu caminho pela floresta. Era um caminho muito maior, mas pior ainda seria chamar a atenção das pessoas._

Yumi chega em sua casa, que ficava um pouco distante da vila. Ela aliviou-se com isso. Pegou uma kunai e cortou as alças da mochila. Ela não queria desamarrá-lo. Ao lado da lareira, tinha um pequeno gancho na parece, seria para pendurar plantas, mas serviria perfeitamente para o Uchiha também. Ele ainda dormia. Amarrou a corda no gancho de modo que ele ficasse de pé. Ela foi à sua mochila e tirou uma tira sagrada que as sacerdotisas usavam para impedir que o seu oponente usasse o chakra, que seria um youkai ou um kyuubi. Resolveu amarrar a tira no tornozelo de Sasuke, impossibilitado de usar o chakra, era apenas um menino indefeso. Também estaria incapacitado de usar a força, pois não comia desde que saiu da Vila Oculta do Som. Depois de amarrar a tira, ela olha para a lareira, ou melhor, para o objeto que se encontrava encima dela. Ela havia trazido aquilo não sabia porque. Quando chegou, apenas jogou-o para cima da lareira e esqueceu, mas agora lá estava a sua arma de tortura: um chicote. Ela começa a se lembrar de como ela apanhou aquele dia por ter fugido de sua vila, mas aquele foi o dia em que ela despertou de novo para a vida. Sasuke começa a despertar. Ela pega o chicote e fica de frente para ele, olhando-o séria.

**Sas:** Você! Que lugar é esse? Por que me trouxe aqui?- perguntou indignado e tentando se soltar.

**Yumi: **Sou Yumi. Estamos em Konoha e eu te trouxe para cá para saber se você tem a capacidade de raciocinar.- ela disse batendo levemente o chicote na mão.

**Sas: **O que quer dizer com isso?- se indigna mais ainda ao perceber que não consegue usar o chakra e muito menos ativar o sharingan. Se bem que isso não serviria de nada naquele momento.

**Yumi: **Vou te explicar fazendo outra pergunta: você estava pensando o que quando se uniu ao Orochimaru? Desse jeito você só mostra que é um ser estúpido e irracional.- ela disse passando a ponta do chicote no queixo do menino.

**Sas:** Ele pode me dar o que Konoha não pode: poder. Isso é tudo o que quero.

**Yumi: **Tolo.

**Sas: **Nani?- mal deu tempo dele falar e ela chicoteou-o na costela. A dor foi tão grande que não deu tempo de gritar.

**Yumi:** Você acha mesmo que Orochimaru vai te dar poder sem pedir algo em troca? Ele não está fazendo isso por caridade!

**Sas:** Para mim pouco importa. O meu objetivo é matar meu irmão e vingar meu clã. Não estou nem aí para os planos dele!- ela o chicoteou mais uma vez.

**Yumi:** Um vingador... Sasuke você é mais tolo do que eu imaginava.

**Sas:** ...

**Yumi:** Olhe para você. Um menino perdido em seus próprios objetivos, sendo impulsionado pelo ódio que tem do seu irmão. Você realmente é um ser irracional, pirralho.

**Sas:** O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO? QUE EU DEIXARIA ELE VIVER DEPOIS DO QUE ELE FEZ?- gritou, ela o chicoteou mais ainda e mais forte.

**Yumi:** Não fale comigo nesse tom de voz. Aqui, quem manda sou eu.

**Sas:** ...- a olhava com ódio.

**Yumi:** Você se diz um vingador, mas você não sabe o que um vingador faz. Você é um cego.

**Sas:** Como se você soubesse...

**Yumi:** E sei. Vingador que é vingador se comporta como predador. Ele planeja tudo e tudo que ele faz, ele faz por si e sem precisar da ajuda dos outros. Um caminho que ele mesmo trajeta.

**Sas:** Por acaso não fiz isso?

**Yumi:** Não. Você depende do Orochimaru e desse selo amaldiçoado para ser forte. Sem essas duas coisas, você é apenas um menino indefeso. Devo confessar: você jamais vencerá seu irmão assim.

**Sas:** ...- apenas a olha sentindo dores por causa das chicotadas.

**Yumi:** Se você quer ser mais forte que seu irmão, seja igual a ele, mas ande em caminhos corretos. Prove para ele que não é matando as pessoas que ele conseguirá ser o maior dos ninjas, mostre para ele que você pode se tornar muito melhor do que ele construindo caminhos de paz e não de guerra.

**Sas:** Você não entende. Ele matou nossos pais e todo nosso clã. Essas palavras bonitas não vão me fazer mudar de idéia!- ela o chicoteia várias vezes e com gosto.

**Yumi:** Tolo, ingênuo. Você acha que com esses pensamentos você chegará em algum lugar? Você anda em círculos, Sasuke. Tão cego que mal percebeu que Orochimaru com certeza te deixaria mais forte para que ele mesmo pudesse derrotar Itachi com o seu corpo. Seu irmão é o maior pesadelo de Orochimaru.

**Sas:** ... – apenas a olha espantado, ele nunca tinha pensado nisso.

**Yumi:** A única coisa que você prefere guardar como algo precioso é seu poder. Você é assim porque você acha que está sozinho. Que você perdeu tudo naquele dia. Que engano.

**Sas:** Engano? Meus pais, meu clã foi morto pelo meu irmão. Minha família era tudo que eu tinha, mas ela foi destruída. Você acha que eu tenho algum tesouro agora? Eu não sou preso a nada porque, aquilo que me prendia, foi tirado de mim.

**Yumi:** É mesmo? E a sua equipe?

**Sas:** Eles tem um alguém muito melhor do que eu para cuidar deles.- ela o chicoteia com força. Suas roupas já estavam rasgadas por causa daquilo tudo.

**Yumi:** Você gasta a sua vida em algo que não vale à pena, Sasuke. Você tem a auto-estima tão baixa que acha até que há pessoas melhores que você por aí... pra quê tanto ódio se a morte nem sempre é a alternativa para nossos problemas?

**Sas:** Não consigo esquecer o que ele fez naquele dia. Não posso perdoá-lo.

**Yumi:** Você pode até não perdoá-lo, mas nunca se esqueça que você não está sozinho.

**Sas:** ...- ele a olha.

**Yumi:** Você perdeu a sua família, mas você tem uma outra aqui.

**Sas:** Eles não me merecem. A minha vida deveria ter sido tirada aquele dia também.- ela começa a chicoteá-lo incansavelmente, fazendo com que suas roupas rasgassem mais ainda e que ele desse pequenos gritos, pois já não agüentava mais a dor das chicotadas.

**Yumi:** Você é realmente um idiota, Sasuke.- seus olhos estavam úmidos.- Deixe-me te dizer umas coisas. Se você tivesse lá no dia do assassinato dos Uchihas o que você acha que teria acontecido?

**Sas:** ...- ele a olha já meio cansado e ofegante por causa das dores, fica sem jeito quando a vê com os olhos úmidos.

**Yumi:** Os seus pais te amavam, Sasuke. Você diz que precisa vingar a morte deles e do seu clã. Se chama de vingador, tem sede de poder e por causa disso se uniu ao inimigo. Você acha que seus pais gostam disso? Você se esconde por trás de máscaras. Você tem esse jeito frio e introvertido porque essa é a maneira mais fácil de não mostrar seus sentimentos às pessoas, mostrar o quanto você é infeliz por causa dessa memória que não sai da sua cabeça.

**Sas:** ...- ele a olhava surpreso.

**Yumi:** Se você tivesse lá, seus pais teriam dado suas vidas para que você vivesse. Você conseguiu escapar com vida, mas você chama isso de vida? Esse é realmente o desejo dos seus pais e do seu clã? Você só pensa em você mesmo. O mundo não gira em volta do seu umbigo e os fatos do mundo não acontecem por causa da sua existência!- ela falava e o chicoteava, fazendo com que ele gritasse, ela parou por um instante, ofegante como ele.

**Yumi:** O que foi? Isso não é gostoso?- ela o olhava com os olhos ainda úmidos. Ele só estava de pé porque a corda o sustentava. Já estava trêmulo e ofegante. Não agüentava mais apanhar.

**Sas:** ...

**Yumi:** Você está sentindo uma dor terrível, mas nada se compara com a dor daqueles que você abandonou quando se uniu ao Orochimaru. Sua família verdadeira foi morta pelo seu irmão, mas você matou o coração daqueles que te amam e que são agora, sua família. Não existe dor pior do que a dor do coração quando nossos sentimentos são feridos. Isso é até mais imperdoável do que o seu irmão fez com seu clã.- ele abaixou a cabeça. Ela percebeu que ele chorava silenciosamente e que só não voltou a olhá-la, porque não queria que visse suas lágrimas.

_Minhas lágrimas insistiam em querer descer, fiz o máximo para contê-las, mas não consegui conter um abraço. Larguei o chicote e o abracei. Ele tremia de dor. Logo senti que ele encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro._

**Yumi: **Eu entendo você, Sasuke. Mas aprenda a enxergar dentro de si. Você não está feliz com isso que você faz, acha mesmo que sua família estaria? Jamais fale que existe um alguém mais especial que você nesse mundo, porque ninguém substituiria você no coração daqueles que te amam. Não escolha o caminho do ódio para cumprir suas metas. Já basta a morte da sua família e de seu clã. Faça seu próprio caminho, faça metas construtivas e nunca mais se perca pelo seu "eu".

**Sas: **O que eu faço? Já estou acostumado a viver desse jeito.- ele sentiu as lágrimas dela escorrerem pelo seu ombro.

**Yumi: **Viva, mas não como se você estivesse sozinho. Os humanos não foram feitos para viverem sós. Treine e se torne forte, não para que você possa matar seu irmão, mas para que tenha força suficiente para derrotá-lo e dizer na cara dele que é o mais forte. O futuro você pode planejar, o passado você esquece, mas o presente você vive, o presente é uma dádiva, é por isso que é chamado de "presente". Aproveite porque vida, você só tem essa.

_Ele tinha parado de tremer e já não ofegava mais, já até se agüentava de pé. Desamarrei a corda do gancho e o levei para fora de casa. Ele só foi entender o que eu queria fazer quando eu comecei a amarrar a corda no galho de uma árvore, retrucou um pouco, mas aquilo não iria me impedir de aplicar o castigo. Amarrei num galho um pouco alto para que ele não alcançasse, mas deixei a corda longa para dar mobilidade a ele. Tirei sua bolsa que guardava as churikens e as kunais. O olhei. Ele estava completamente machucado, as roupas rasgadas e os pulsos feridos, já que se pendurou na corda enquanto estávamos na minha casa.senti uma certa dó dele, mas ele precisava aprender a lição._

**Yumi: **Você ficará aqui para repensar um pouco nisso tudo que você fez. Sem bebida ou comida. Voltarei quando chegar a hora.- ela virou-se e entrou dentro de casa.

_Enquanto o deixei lá fora, resolvi arrumar algumas coisas, como o quarto que ele iria ficar. Agora que sou sensei dele, ele passaria a morar comigo. Meu coração apertava, mas ele precisava ter o que merecia. Eu estava preocupada porque tinha alguns ferimentos abertos. Rezava para que ele estivesse bem até amanhã de manhã. Os minutos se passavam rapidamente, quando olhei na janela já era noite. Me aproximei para poder ver como ele estava. Bem como eu pensava, estava se debatendo e tentando tirar a tira sagrada, mas era impossível. Essa tira tem uma proteção especial, ela só reagia com o meu chakra. Apenas eu poderia tirar essa tira dele. Seus pulsos deveriam estar mais feridos ainda, já que ele se debatia com força, apesar do cansaço. Eu estava com vontade de tirá-lo de lá logo de uma vez, mas não podia. Balancei minha cabeça para parar de pensar nele e desci. Fui para a parte de trás da casa, pois lá havia algumas árvores que tinham frutas maduras. Elas seriam ótimas acompanhantes no café de amanhã, não para mim, mas para o Sasuke. Quando eu terminei tudo fui dormir, ou, pelo menos, tentar. Eu estava preocupada com ele, mas se aquilo foi necessário, então não teve outro jeito. Espero que ele possa estar bem amanhã de manhã._

Yumi acordou com o despertador. Ela não tinha dormido direito aquela noite. Rapidamente levantou-se e se vestiu. Comeu uma fruta e foi ao encontro de Sasuke, que estava sentado encostado na árvore. Estava tão exausto que mal conseguia se mexer. Ao perceber que alguém estava na sua frente, abriu lentamente os olhos. Yumi o olhava séria.

**Yumi: **Está pensando em voltar para a Vila Oculta do Som?

**Sas: **...- ele abaixa a cabeça e a balança negativamente.

Ela pega uma kunai e corta a corda de seus pulsos feridos. Ele não reage, já que estava completamente esgotado. Ela o carrega em suas costas e o leva para casa. Sem querer, ele acaba dormindo no caminho.

Sasuke acorda. Estava, agora, sentado numa cama num quarto um pouco grande, arrumado e limpo. Um local relativamente luxuoso por causa do tipo de decoração. Pensou em tudo que ocorreu no dia anterior, pensou que tivesse sido sonho, mas logo confirmou que estava errado ao olhar as ataduras em seus pulsos, pescoço e em todos os locais machucados por causa das chicotadas. Percebeu que estava sem a tira sagrada também. Lembrou-se da mulher que tinha feito aquilo. Ele já não estava entendendo muita coisa. A porta se abre lentamente. Yumi coloca apenas sua cabeça para dentro do quarto para certificar-se se Sasuke ainda dormia, ao ver que não, ela entra com uma bandeja de comida. Ela comprou algumas coisas enquanto Sasuke dormia. Fechou a porta ao entrar no quarto, ele apenas a olha se aproximar e colocar a bandeja (que tinha apoio para colocar na cama) na cama, sentando-se logo em seguida. Ele apenas cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado, chateado.

**Yumi:** Vai ficar chateado comigo, agora?- ela ri.

**Sas: **Hunf.- ù.ú ele resmunga.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem, pode ficar chateado, mas, pelo menos, coma alguma coisa.

**Sas: **Não estou com fome.- ù.ú disse ainda não olhando para ela.

**Yumi: **Não? Tudo bem, já que você não quer, eu quero.- n.n ela disse pegando um garfo e espetando uma fruta cortada no prato. Ele a olha de esguelha. Ela mergulha a fruta num potinho de mel, provocando-o, depois come. Ele fica com uma certa inveja, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitia que comesse alguma coisa vindo dela, mas ele também não estava resistindo.

**Yumi: **Humm, está uma delícia! Essas frutas estão bem frescas, mesmo.- ela disse sorrindo.

**Sas: **- T.T- fez cara feia.

**Yumi: **Que cara é essa? Você disse que não queria...- quando ele abriu a boca para responder, ela coloca outra fruta, espetada no garfo, em sua boca. Ele não resiste mais. Aos poucos, começa a comer cada coisa que ela havia trazido para ele.

**Sas: **Por quê?- ele pergunta meio triste olhando para a bandeja.

**Yumi: **Nani?

**Sas:** Por que ontem...?

**Yumi:** Às vezes, as pessoas pensam melhor na hora da dor, Sasuke. Isso também foi lição para que você sentisse um pouco a dor que as pessoas sentem.- ela o olhava séria.

**Sas:** ...- estava pensativo olhando para a bandeja e comendo cada coisa lentamente.

**Yumi: **Você deve estar confuso porque fui eu quem fez isso, não é?- ela sorri.

**Sas: **...- ele a olha.

**Yumi: **Bem, foi porque serei sua sensei enquanto o selo amaldiçoado não for completamente removido.- ela disse.

**Sas: **É você quem vai tirar?

**Yumi:** Sim. Será um processo demorado, principalmente porque já está muito avançado.

**Sas:** Kakashi não pode me treinar enquanto você retira-o?

**Yumi:** Requer treinamentos especiais para que você possa resistir ao tratamento. Kakashi não sabe que tipo de treinamentos são esses, pois esse é um caso especial.

**Sas:** Isso tudo é necessário?- ele a olha.

**Yumi:** Sim, querido.- ela o olha séria.

**Sas:** É, parece que eu não tenho alternativa...- ¬¬

**Yumi: **Por acaso você não quer ser meu discípulo?- ¬¬

**Sas:** Estou mais acostumado com os treinos de Kakashi e... sei lá o que você pode fazer comigo...- ù.ú

**Yumi:** O que quer dizer com isso?- T.T

**Sas: **Hunf.- ù.ú

**Yumi:** Bah. Já que você não é de maior idade, não tem poder de decidir o que é o melhor para você. Tsunade- sama sabe o que faz, já que é a Hokage. Isso será interessante porque o único Uchiha que eu treinei foi o meu irmão. Treinar você será uma ótima experiência, já que também sou uchiha.- disse sorrindo.

**Sas:** Nani?- O.O

**Yumi:** Sou mestiça. Meu pai era um Uchiha puro que saiu de Konoha e minha mãe era uma sacerdotisa. Fui treinada pelos dois. Minha mãe não sabia nada de táticas ninjas, mas me ensinou tudo que sabia sobre como usar o chakra para purificar ou, até mesmo, curar ferimentos leves. Meu pai foi meu mestre a princípio, mas depois que ele morreu, tive outro mestre que não era Uchiha.

**Sas:** E seu irmão?

**Yumi:** Ele morreu assassinado por um cara chamado Zabuza, mas esse assassino foi morto por um ninja daqui.

**Sas:** Kakachi. Foi ele quem matou Zabuza.

**Yumi: **...

**Sas:** Sinto muito pela sua família. Nunca pensei que você fosse como eu.- ele olhou para o lado, não tinha coragem de encará-la.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem.- ela sorri. Ele a olha.

**Yumi:** Isso já passou e eu também tive o meu castigo por ter fugido da minha vila um dia.

**Sas:** O que você fez comigo, o seu mestre fez com você?- O.o

**Yumi:** Sim. Ele fez até pior. Ele me deixou pendurada numa árvore por 3 dias em época de chuva.- n.n

**Sas:** - O.O

**Yumi:** Ah, já está ficando tarde. Eu tenho que ir ver a Hokage-sama. – ela disse levantando-se.

**Sas:** Ela já sabe que estou aqui?

**Yumi: **Sim, mas eu estou indo lá para pedir a ela a sua guarda.

**Sas:** Nani?

**Yumi:** Mesmo que o tempo de seu tratamento passe e você volte a treinar com Kakashi, nos dois ficaríamos melhor se morássemos juntos, já que, em parte, temos uma ligação.- ela disse sorrindo.

**Sas:** ...- ele apenas a olhava. De certa forma, ela estava certa. Ele concordou silenciosamente.

**Yumi:** Já vou. Seu treinamento vai começar amanhã, portanto descanse.- disse aproximando-se da porta.

**Sas:** E o tratamento?

**Yumi:** Só quando os ferimentos estiverem completamente sarados. O tratamento para o selo amaldiçoado é um tanto... brusco. Se eu começar agora, seus ferimentos poderão se abrir e, até mesmo, ficarem maiores. Bem, agora eu vou indo. Vou demorar um pouco, pois ainda vou comprar algo para o estoque da casa. Não deu tempo de fazer nada!- n.n''' ela disse saindo.

Sasuke colocou a bandeja numa cômoda ao lado da cama e deitou-se. Estava cansado ainda e a única coisa que queria fazer naquele momento era dormir.


	5. Não Descansarei! Que dia cheio!

**Parte 5 **

Palavras da autora: Quero agradecer mais uma vez a PAMIII que sempre me manda reviews, Valeu msm!Yamanaka kah, muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic! E também a Uchiha Rin, naaum demore mto pq seus reviews fazem falta, viu? XD Gente, isso me incentiva a cada vez mais a continuar com a fic. n.n Apesar de já estar determinada a continuar. Valeu msm! Ahh, Tbm tah aki a atualização que vcs tanto esperavam! XD Boa leitura.

Outra coisa para os leitores: Please, deixem reviews! Eu quero saber a opinião de vocês com relação à fic. Eu ficaria mto agradecida por isso tbm.

Ah, Naruto não me pertence. Preciso colocar de novo?

OOoOO

_Ah, finalmente tudo tinha terminado bem. Antes de ir comprar algumas coisas para a casa, resolvi passar no escritório da Hokage-sama. Eu não a conhecia direito e não queria dar uma má impressão para ela. Estava muito feliz principalmente pelo Sasuke. Bem, pelo menos agora ele entraria nos trilhos, né? _

_Quando eu vim para Konoha, não o queria como discípulo. Para falar a verdade, eu nem queria vim morar em Konoha, mas agora devo dizer que estava meio arrependida de ter dito tais palavras. Konoha era um lugar muito bonito. Quanto ao Sasuke, só fui mudar de idéia quando percebi que ele sofria de um mal que eu sofri há algum tempo: solidão. Assim como eu, ele preferia usar a indiferença para esconder seus sentimentos, mas agora eu acho que isso vai mudar. Mudou para mim. Para ele iria acontecer o mesmo. Pelo menos eu torcia para que isso ocorresse. Tudo bem que ele não iria virar uma pessoa alegre, cheia de energia e sempre de bem com a vida, mas eu esperava que, pelo menos, sua mentalidade com relação a si próprio mudasse._

Ela chega no escritório de Tsunade.

**Tsunade:** Yumi, estava à sua espera.

**Yumi:** Desculpe a espera, Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade:** Tudo bem. Eu li a carta e os ANBU's me contaram que a missão foi um sucesso. Está de parabéns.

**Yumi:** Obrigada.

**Tsunade:** Há outro motivo pelo qual veio?

**Yumi:** Sim. Eu quero pedir a guarda do menino.

**Tsunade:** Explique-se.

**Yumi:** Bem, o menino e eu somos uchihas e temos passados parecidos. Seria muito melhor que ele viesse morar comigo, já que, de certa forma, temos uma ligação. Isso seria bom para nós dois, já que perdemos nossas famílias de forma cruel. Seria bom se convivêssemos... em família de novo.

**Tsunade:** Humm. Concordo com você, garota.- ela disse abrindo a gaveta e tirando uma pasta bem grossa. Depois de muito vasculhar, tirou uma pasta mais fina identificada com o nome do menino.

**Tsunade:** Aqui está. Ele está em suas mãos agora.- disse entregando a pasta.

**Yumi:** Obrigada, mais uma vez, Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade:** Não há de quê.- disse sorrindo. Yumi se retira da sala.

Yumi mal sai da sala quando esbarra com uma garota, aparentemente mais nova e de cabelos rosados. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo sem dizer nada.

**Sak:** Yumi-san?

**Yumi:** Muito prazer!- n.n'''

**Sak:** Onde está o Sasuke-kun? Fiquei sabendo do resgate dele e que ele está em Konoha, mas não o encontro em lugar algum! Ele está com você, não é? Por favor, me diga onde o Sasuke-kun está!- ela disse sem parar.

**Yumi:** Calma!- u.ú

**Sak:** …- O.O

**Yumi:** Você não precisa ficar desesperada. Ele está bem e sob os meus cuidados, agora.

**Sak:** Me desculpe, eu queria muito vê-lo.

**Yumi:** Ele vai apenas descansar hoje. Você é o que dele?

**Sak:** Me desculpe por não me apresentar! Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, sou amiga e companheira de equipe do Sasuke-kun. Também tem Usumaki Naruto, mas ele está treinando com Jiraya-sama.

**Yumi:** Entendo. Vocês estão preocupados com ele... bem, fale para seu amigo não se preocupar. Vocês o verão em breve.- n.n

**Sak:** Por favor, Yumi-san, deixe-me vê-lo… eu preciso… - disse chorosa.

**Yumi:** Você gosta muito dele, não é?

**Sak:** Hai.

**Yumi:** Entendo... - _"Essa menina, ela ama o Sasuke. E é amor para a vida inteira..."**- **_É... eu realmente estou precisando de alguém que me ajude a cuidar dele...- disse pondo a mão no queixo, pensativa.

**Sak:** Deixe-me ajudá-la, por favor! É o mínimo que posso fazer por ter salvado Sasuke-kun.

**Yumi:** Hum. Tudo bem, mas terá que me prometer uma coisa.

**Sak:** O quê?

**Yumi:** Esse será o nosso segredinho.- disse piscando um olho.

**Sak:** Hai!- n.n/

_Devo dizer que eu tinha gostado muito daquela menina. Eu não menti quando disse que precisava de ajuda. Eu estava querendo dar um jeito na minha casa, mas com o Sasuke de cama e eu tendo que cuidar dele também... bem, ele seria prioridade. Eu tinha dito eu os treinos dele começariam amanhã, mas acho que darei apenas algumas tarefas. Agora que aquela garota, Sakura, iria me ajudar, tudo ficava muito mais fácil. Eu cuido da casa e ela cuida dele. Eu o treinaria enquanto ela prepara algo para ele comer... bem... para nós comermos. Claro! Eu sendo uma Uchiha precisava tirar proveito de algo! Se bem que ela ficaria com a melhor parte. Cuidar da pessoa que ama é a melhor coisa que existe. Eu teria que fazer uma faxina geral, mas tudo bem. não sei como, ela me conquistou também. Ela me provou com sua preocupação que ela o considerava mais do que um colega de equipe, mais do que um amigo, um amor. Eu não sei se o Sasuke sente o mesmo por ela, mas se não, eu o ensinaria a gostar dela. Não iria me meter muito, mas iria dar um empurrãozinho para que as coisas começassem a caminhar. Depois... ah, depois a natureza faria a sua parte. _

Depois de conversar com Tsunade, Sakura acompanhou Yumi. As duas faziam as compras alegres conversando sobre várias coisas, principalmente sobre um certo Uchiha. Sua vida, seu fã-clube, seu jeito... nada escapava da boca das jovens. Conversaram, também, sobre os sentimentos da Sakura. À medida que foram conversando e passeando pela vila, elas iam encontrando pessoas que, agora, eram conhecidas para Yumi também. Aquilo estava começando a se transformar em reunião, já que todas estavam juntas, sentadas em um ponto, conversando sobre um assunto que já não é novidade para ninguém: Garotos.

**Tenten:** Para mim, os homens são todos iguais. Só mudam as características físicas e endereço.- u.u

**Ino:** Também acho isso, Tenten. Só espero que o Sasuke-kun seja uma exceção.

**Sak:** E é mesmo. Ino-porca.- ¬¬

**Ino:** O que você sabe sobre isso, Sakura- testuda?- ¬¬

**Yumi:** Vai começar?- T.T

**Hinata:** Elas... sempre ficam assim... quando Sasuke-kun é o assunto da conversa.- disse corada.

**Yumi:** É... dá para ver...- u.u

**Tenten:** E você, Yumi. Não falou a sua opinião com relação aos homens. Você acha que são todos iguais?

Todas a olham interessadas.

**Yumi:** ... bem...- n.n''''

Todas se interessam mais ainda.

**Yumi:** Para mim... homem é apenas um mal necessário.- u.u''''

Todas caem.

**Ino:** Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas? Homem é algo muito bom.

**Sak:** Como se a porquinha tivesse alguma experiência...- ¬¬

**Ino:** Mais do que você, testa-de-amolar-facão!- ù.ú

**Yumi:** Ei, que tal uma trégua?- T.T

**Hinata:** No fundo... elas se amam...

**Tenten:** Agora que a Yumi falou... pensei melhor...

**Yumi:** Pois é. Às vezes os homens são chatos, insensíveis e difíceis...- ù.ú

**Tenten:** Difíceis mesmo. Principalmente um que conheço... hum, que difícil.- -.-'''

**Hinata:** Bem... eu... é... hum...

**Tenten:** Devo dizer que o seu caso é o mais complicado de todos!- u.u

**Yumi:** Bem, foi muito bom conhecer vocês, mas tenho que ir. Minha casa está uma bagunça e eu ainda tenho que preparar a comida.- n.n'''

**Ino:** Podemos ajudar você com a casa, você não quer?

**Tenten:** É... não tenho nada para fazer hoje. Não custa nada ajudar.- n.n

**Yumi:** É que...- n.n''''

**Sak:** Não precisa. Eu já estou indo com ela.- u.u

**Yumi:** Pois é. e a minha casa não está tão terrível assim... vamos, então?

**Sak:** Hai!- n.n

As duas se levantam.

**Ino:** Ei, testuda, você tem alguma notícia do Sasuke-kun?

**Sak:** Ele está bem e o veremos em breve, porquinha.

**Ino:** Você está sabendo de algo e não quer nos contar, testuda?- ¬¬

**Sak:** Nada além disso, porca.- ¬¬

**Tenten:** Não é precisa chegar ao extremo, é?- u.u''

**Hinata:** Ele... está bem... isso é o que importa.

**Yumi:** Agora eu realmente tenho que ir! Vamos Sakura. Quero terminar isso o mais depressa possível.- n.n''

**Sak:** Hai!- n.n/

Elas pegaram as compras e foram para casa da Yumi.

_Aquilo foi por pouco! Eu não sabia se aquelas garotas eram fãs do Sasuke. De qualquer jeito, mais ninguém, além de Sakura, poderia saber onde Sasuke estava. Se não minha casa iria se encher de garotas loucas e eu teria que colocá-las para fora à ponta pés. Pelo menos eu consegui sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Eu estava um pouco preocupada com Sasuke... ele já deveria estar acordado e era perigoso que ele ficasse só em casa, já que minha casa é um pouco distante da vila, não poderia dar mole para qualquer um chegar e se aproveitar da minha ausência. Sasuke sabia se defender muito bem, mas o problema é que ele estava fraco. Aquela tira sagrada tirou toda sua energia, seu corpo estava machucado... eu fui meio desleixada ao me deixar levar na conversa daquelas garotas... -.-''_

Elas chegam na casa da Yumi e entram na cozinha.

**Sak:** Sua casa é bem grande!- n.n''

**Yumi:** Sim!- n.n''

**Sak:** Você vai ver o Sasuke agora?

**Yumi:** Hai.

**Sak:** ...

**Yumi:** Você quer vir?

**Sak:** Hai! Eu quero ver o Sasuke-kun!

**Yumi:** Vamos, então.- n.n

As duas subiram para o quarto. Yumi abriu lentamente a porta para ver se ele ainda dormia, mas, apesar de deitado, estava acordado.

**Yumi:** Te acordei?

**Sas:** Não, eu já estava acordado.

**Yumi:** É bom você está acordado, você tem visita.- ela abre mais a porta e Sakura aparece.

**Sas:** Sakura...- fala sem reação.

**Sak:** ...- ela apenas entrou no quarto.

**Yumi:** Acho que vocês têm muito que conversar. Eu vou preparar algo para comermos.- ela disse fechando a porta.

Sakura lentamente se aproxima de um banco perto da cama e senta-se nele. Os dois ficaram calados por um tempo e o ambiente começava a pesar por causa disso.

**Sak:** Você... nos deixou preocupados, Sasuke-kun.- disse não o olhando.

**Sas:** Me desculpe, Sakura.- ele a olhava tristemente.

**Sak:** Ah, não se preocupa. Kakashi-sensei e Naruto ficaram preocupados, mas eles ficarão bem quando falarmos com eles e

**Sas:** Sakura, estou pedindo desculpa para você. Esqueça eles.- ela o olha.

**Sak:** Nani?

**Sas:** Você foi a pessoa que mais se feriu por minha causa.

**Sak:** Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun.- ela sorriu.

**Sas:** ...

**Sak:** O importante é que vai ficar tudo bem agora.

**Sas:** "Você não merece um monstro como eu."

**Sak:** Irei ajudar a Yumi-san. Descanse.- ela levantou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

**Você merece um alguém muito melhor do que eu, Sakura. Espero que me perdoe por não poder ficar com você.** – ele deitou-se preocupado.

Sakura encosta-se na porta já fechada com uma das mãos na boca, segurando as lágrimas.

_Sasuke-kun, por que será que eu o vejo como uma meta inalcançável? Por que me pediu perdão? Isso só me faz te querer ainda mais._

Ela limpou as lágrimas e desceu para ajudar Yumi.

(Narração da Yumi)

_Eu achava que aqueles dois iam finalmente se entender. Sakura, pelo que havia me dito, tinha passado por muitas coisas com/ e por causa do Sasuke. Eu não sabia o que ele achava ou pensava com relação a tudo aquilo, mas também não iria sair perguntando... não agora, pelo menos. Minha cabeça girava só em pensar em decifrar os pensamentos do garoto Uchiha. Eu queria saber o que eles estavam conversando no quarto e, se dependesse de mim, ficaria atrás da porta escutando tudo, mas a privacidade dos dois falou mais alto. Aquilo era raro de se acontecer. Um dos meus defeitos é ser extremamente curiosa. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que eu queria saber se meus planos de unir aquele belo casal daria certo. Droga, eu deveria ter dado uma espiadinha! Não iria fazer mal. Por que logo agora minhas boas intenções foram florescer? Ah, meus planos seriam algo à longo prazo e a resposta para isso tudo, eu teria que esperar o tempo que fosse. Esperar, definitivamente, não era a minha melhor virtude... _-.-'''

Sakura entra na cozinha.

**Yumi:** Sakura! Falou com Sasuke?- O.o

**Sak:** Hai.- disse tristemente.

**Yumi:** O que foi? Ele te tratou mal?- disse tentando confortá-la.

**Sak:** Não. É que... não temos muita coisa para falar.

**Yumi:** Como é? você não disse que queria vê-lo? Que precisava vê-lo?

**Sak:** Hai, mas eu sinto... que vai demorar um pouco para que tudo volte ao normal.

**Yumi:** _"Ela está completamente confusa e perdida. Não sabe usar palavras para expressar isso que está sentindo. Eu entendo muito bem isso..."_

**Yumi:** Tudo bem. Sabe cozinhar? Que tal prepararmos algo bem saudável para ele?

**Sak:** ...- a olha.

**Yumi:** Ele precisa se alimentar bem para que amanhã possa treinar alguma coisa amanhã.- n.n

**Sak:** Hai.- n.n

**Yumi:** Virá amanhã?

**Sak:** Claro, Yumi-san. Ajudarei a cuidar do Sasuke-kun até que esteja completamente recuperado.- n.n

**Yumi:** Obrigada!- n.n

**Sak:** n.n/

Yumi abre lentamente a porta do quarto. Sasuke está na varanda distraído com alguma coisa. Mal vê a Yumi entrando e colocando a bandeja encima da cama (a bandeja tem pezinhos para apoiar na cama).

**Yumi:** Algo te incomoda, Sasuke?- ele a olha.

**Sas:** Desculpe. Não a vi entrar.- ele entra no quarto e senta-se na cama.

**Yumi:** O treinamento de amanhã será mais um exercício de fortalecimento. Você ainda está fraco, mas não quero vê-lo parado.

**Sas:** Bah. Já estou bem e posso treinar pesado.

**Yumi:** Preciso ver em que nível você está para te dar o treinamento correto. É por isso que seria bom que se recuperasse por completo. Quando esse dia chegar, lutaremos para que eu tenha certeza do seu nível.

**Sas:** Hunf. Não estou tão mal assim.- u.ú

**Yumi:** Você que pensa.- ¬¬

**Sas:** Como assim?

**Yumi:** Eu percebi que você tinha treinado muito quando estava com Orochimaru.

**Sas:** Como você sabe?

**Yumi:** Aquela agulha que eu atirei não foi para te acertar, mas para te testar. Você ficou na segunda forma do selo amaldiçoado e, mesmo assim, não conseguiu fugir da agulha. Isso quer dizer que, de alguma forma, você ou treinou muito ou deve ter se esforçado demais em algo, já que não tinha forças para fugir ou me parar.

**Sas:** Hunf.

**Yumi:** Isso é o máximo que posso tirar de você, não é?- n.n

**Sas: **Onde está...?

**Yumi:** A Sakura? Ela está me ajudando a limpar alguns cômodos da casa. Quando terminarmos ela disse que iria embora. Ah, ela também vai me ajudar a cuidar de você até que se recupere por completo.

**Sas:** ¬¬''

**Yumi:** Ela ficará monitorando seu treinamento enquanto eu estiver fora.

**Sas:** Recebeu outra missão?

**Yumi:** Não. Vou pedir para Tsunade-sama para investigar um caso que estou muito interessada.

**Sas: **Que caso?- "Essa mulher é doida?"

**Yumi:** _"É sobre o assassinato do clã Uchiha, mas não posso contar para ele!"_- Nada que você precise saber.- n.n''

**Sas:** Hunf.

**Yumi:** Bem, eu irei ajudar a Sakura para que possamos terminar isso ainda hoje. Coma um pouco e descanse.- disse pegando a outra bandeja que estava encima de uma cômoda e saiu, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

_Eu estava louca para investigar a causa do assassinato do clã Uchiha. Minha curiosidade estava em querer saber o por que do Uchiha Itachi ter matado seu clã de forma tão cruel e outra: como ele conseguiu ativar o Manjekyou Sharingan? Se eu conseguisse descobrir eu poderia fazer com que Sasuke o obtivesse também, não para matar seu irmão! Mas para que ficasse mais forte. Eu poderia até tentar também, mas não sei se conseguiria, já que não sou pura. Tentar não custaria nada. Eu estava limpando tudo o mais depressa possível para que eu pudesse voltar ao escritório da Tsunade-sama para pedir que investigasse esse caso. Como já era um caso antigo, ele devia estar encerrado, mas eu queria ver a conclusão e os relatórios da investigação com meus próprios olhos. Não que eu esteja desconfiada, mas a minha curiosidade não parava de atormentar a minha mente!_

_Sakura e eu conseguimos terminar a tempo. Ela foi para casa dela e eu fui correndo para o escritório da Tsunade-sama. Precisava pedir sua permissão e de todos os relatórios sobre a investigação do clã Uchiha. Absolutamente tudo! Que dia cheio eu estava tendo..._ -.-'''

Yumi chega ao escritório de Tsunade.

**Tsunade:** Yumi, o que quer?

**Yumi:** Me perdoe, Tsunade-sama, por ter vindo sem ser chamada.

**Tsunade:** Tudo bem. Por que veio?

**Yumi:** Quero que me dê permissão para investigar um caso.

**Tsunade: **Qual caso?

**Yumi:** O assassinato do clã Uchiha.

**Tsunade:** Nani? Esse caso já foi encerrado há anos.

**Yumi:** Eu gostaria muito de começar uma nova investigação. Ficaria muito grata se me desse permissão de recomeçar o caso.

**Tsunade:** Hum...- olha-a desconfiada.

**Yumi:** Por favor, Tsunade-sama. Prometo manter tudo em segredo.

**Tsunade: **Pensarei no seu caso. Volte amanhã que te darei uma resposta.

**Yumi:** Hai.- disse se retirando da sala da Hokage.

**Tsunade:** "O que será que aquela garota pretende investigando um caso encerrado há anos? Não sei se dou esse caso a ela... quantos papéis! Será que vou conseguir pensar?"- ela pensa com uma gotinha na cabeça.

_Eu estava meio insegura com relação à resposta da Hokage-sama. Já estava interessada nesse caso há um tempo, mas com tantas coisas para fazer... o tempo que eu tinha era a recuperação de Sasuke. Ele não poderia saber que estava voltando com esse caso. Isso o entristeceria, principalmente porque a causa de estar fazendo isso tudo era porque eu queria ter certeza se esse Itachi era um doido, psicopata ou maníaco sexual compulsivo... por que citei a ultima hipótese? Que coisa doida!_

_Bem, agora a única coisa que eu tinha para fazer era esperar e torcer para que o caso fosse meu._

Yumi caminhava de volta para sua casa sem perceber que aquela presença ainda não tinha ido embora.

**Ela estava tão distraída que mal sentia minha presença. Estava preocupada com algo. Eu tenho seguido ela por algum tempo, mas não consegui descobrir muito sobre ela. Mas algo nela me chamava atenção... seus traços, não sei se era impressão, mas eram semelhantes aos traços do clã Uchiha. Não dava para ver direito, mas se a olhasse bem, veria que ela tem algumas características próprias do clã extinto. Isso não interessava naquele momento. O único jeito de testar a força dela seria lutando com ela, mas eu não sabia o que podia fazer ao me ver, ela poderia usar algum truque e fugir, alertando a Hokage que eu estava aqui. Ela poderia também lutar, mas eu não queria enfrentá-la assim, já que eu não a conhecia o suficiente. Aquilo estava começando a ficar interessante. Ela é muito bonita. Me chamou bastante atenção mesmo. Seria interessante eu tirar um proveito da situação, ou melhor, tirasse algum proveito dela. Ela é bonita demais para ser desperdiçada. Esperarei o tempo passar para ver como poderei fazer isso.**


	6. Finalmente! O caso é meu

**Parte 6 **

Palavras da autora em agradecimento:

Uchiha Rin: Caallma! XD Vai rolar sim alguma coisa entre a Sakura e o Sasuke. Com Itachi e Yumi também, mas a Yumi tem que fazer mais algumas coisas antes e Itachi tem que preparar o terreno! Se bem que oItachi não gosta dela, só quer dá uns pega nela... nada demais, mas quem disse que o sentimento não muda? Isso vale para o nosso querido Sasuke também. Espere e confira! XD

Yami No Goddess: Ah, eu tbm amo ItaxSaku, para falar a verdade a ideia que eu tive antes era essa: ItaxSaku, mas aí me deu a louca de querer fazer um outro personagem para ficar com o Itachi. Inclusive, fiz a Yumi pegando personalidades de pessoas existentes! Que coisa, né? Ah, vai ter sim SasuxSaku, claaruuu! Assim como vai ter ShikxIno, NejixTenten e NaruxHina. Pretendo formar mais casais com personagens que eu mesma criarei, mas isso não é certeza. Bem, é isso! Obrigada pela review! XD

Yamanaka kah: Nhaa! XD Continue acompanhando, ok? Suas reviews me deixam para cima! XD

Dbr: Obrigada pela review! Nha eu tbm confesso que o titulo naum ficou bom, mas não julguemos a fic pelo titulo! Assim eu nunca receberia reviews, mas ainda bem que eu recebo! XD Sou pessima msm em titulos! Ah, como eu falei acima, vai ter SasuxSaku, siimm, principalmente pq eu amo SasuxSaku! XD Com relação à continuação, não precisa se preocupar porque eu sempre estou a dois ou três cap a frente, eles estão aqui, inclusive! Mas tem os dias certos para postar cada cap. Só posso dizer que tem muita coisa para se desenrolar...! XD

Mai de Aries: Eiii, preguiça não vale, viu? XD Fico feliz por ter gostado da minha fic! n.n/ Esse cap. vai ser otimo tbm! Boa leitura e aproveitee! XD

Para os leitores: Obrigada por estarem lendo a minha fic e mandem reviews! Quero saber a opinião de todos com relação a fic! Pode ser critica, pode ser conselhos, podem tirar suas duvidas, ok?

**OBS: **A atualização da fic pode ser no Domingo ou quarta-feira, mas hoje será uma exceção, já que semana passada eu não postei porque meu pc foi levado para ser formatado. Então, para a satisfação de alguns, vocês terão 2 atualizações, que são os cap. 5 e, agora o 6. Eu falo muito, né? Tudo bem, chega de enrolação!

Bjinhus e boa leitura! n.n/

OOoOO

_Maldita ansiedade! Mal tinha esperado o despertador tocar e já tinha me levantado. Olhei no relógio: 6:00am. Era para eu estar no escritório da Hokage às 8:30am. Tomei um banho e me arrumei. Desci para a cozinha para preparar algo para Sasuke e eu comermos. Iria deixar tudo pronto com um papel encima da mesa escrito o que seria para ele treinar hoje. Sakura iria chegar um pouco mais tarde, talvez 7:30am. Estava tão nervosa quanto ao caso que queria sair pulando roendo as unhas. Só não fazia isso porque Sasuke iria se assustar com a barulheira dos meus gritos. Quando eu morava com meu irmão fazia isso sempre isso quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia. Ele já estava acostumado, mas o Sasuke mal me conhecia. Pegaria mal eu fazer isso logo de manhã._

Sasuke entra na cozinha. Yumi já tinha preparado bastante coisa e tudo já estava arrumado encima da mesa.

**Yumi:** Sasuke, por que acordou tão cedo? Perdeu o sono?

**Sas:** Hai.

**Yumi:** Você é bem monossilábico.

**Sas:** ¬¬

**Yumi:** Pronto para os treinos básicos?

**Sas:** Eu posso até lutar hoje.

**Yumi:** Não está. Seus ferimentos têm que cicatrizar mais.- disse olhando para os pulsos desenfaixados.

**Sas:** Hunf.

**Yumi:** Não vai ficar chateado só porque não darei um treino de verdade para você, vai?- disse sentando-se na mesa na frente dele.

**Sas:** ¬¬''

**Yumi:** Bem, Sakura chegará aqui às 7:30am. Foi bom você ter levantado e se arrumado.- n.n

**Sas:** Nani? Quer dizer que você falou sério?

**Yumi:** Claro. Alguém deve ficar monitorando seu treino enquanto eu não estiver aqui. ela também vai me ajudar com seus ferimentos, já que ela é discípula de Tsunade-sama.- n.n

**Sas:** ù.ú

**Yumi:** Não fique assim. Na semana que vem, seus ferimentos já vão ter cicatrizado, aí eu vou dar a você o treinamento que você merece.- n.n

A campainha toca. Yumi se levanta e vai abrir a porta, quando dá de cara com Sakura.

**Sak:** OHAYOO!- ela grita alegremente.

Yumi cai de susto e Sakura já vai entrando.

**Sas:** O.o

**Sak:** Que bom que já está de pé, Sasuke-kun!- n.n/

**Yumi:** Está bem animada, Sakura.- disse levantando-se e recompondo-se.

**Sak:** Hai. Já está indo, Yumi-san?

**Yumi:** É, já está na hora. Se comportem, não sei que horas estarei de volta.- n.n

**Sak:** Até mais, Yumi-san.- n.n/

**Yumi:** Até, Sakura. Sasuke, seja bonzinho!- n.n

**Sas:** Hunf.- T.T

**Yumi:** Eu espero que vocês façam o que eu mandei ao invés de ficarem namorando...- disse saindo e fechando a porta.

Os dois coram.

_Eu simplesmente adorava fazer aquilo. Deixá-los completamente sem jeito... ah, eu queria ter visto a reação deles! Mas agora a brincadeira tinha terminado. Eu teria que usar todas as minhas habilidades como detetive para descobrir um mistério que não só me encucou, como também encucou os homens que me ajudaram a resgatar o Sasuke. Eu também iria investigar o mistério do Manjekyou Sharingan, tudo bem, isso não tinha muito a ver com o assassinato, mas era algo que me despertava o interesse. O poder do Manjekyou era algo surpreendente. Meu pai me contava muitas histórias sobre esse Sharingan raro, mas ele nunca me contou como se conseguia. Eu já estava no nível máximo do Sharingan comume, por mais que eu treinasse, nunca consegui tal poder. Antes de morrer, eu lembro que meu pai tinha me deixado um mapa, mas eu nunca consegui descobri de onde era. Parecia uma planta de um templo que tinha uma passagem secreta e uma parede esquisita, mas que casa era e onde ela ficava? Já tinha investigado de todas as maneiras e nunca tinha conseguido achar a resposta. Resolvi guardá-lo, nunca se sabe quando uma tralha é utilizável. Só espero que Tsunade-sama me dê esse caso..._

Ela chega ao escritório.

**Yumi:** Com licença, Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade:** Yumi, veio em boa hora.

**Yumi:** Pensou no caso?

**Tsunade:** Pensei sim.

**Yumi:** Posso investigá-lo?

**Tsunade:** Só um minuto.- ela se levanta da mesa e vai até um banco, que tinha uma pilha de papéis, fichários, pastas e pergaminhos. Pega-os deixando em cima da mesa.

**Tsunade:** Você pode investigar e aqui está tudo sobre o caso.- Yumi olha impressionada.

**Yumi:** Tudo isso!- O.O

**Tsunade:** Sim. Você tem certeza que deseja começar a investigar esse caso de novo?

**Yumi:** Hai. Mas isso tudo é necessário?

**Tsunade: **Isso depende de você. Tem uma biblioteca lá embaixo, você pode levar tudo isso para lá e estudar o caso. Lá tem tudo que precisa saber.

**Yumi:** Obrigada, Tsunade-sama. Eu também queria sua permissão para entrar na antiga vila do clã Uchiha.

**Tsunade:** É um local completamente deserto. É perigoso ir para lá sozinha, você quer isso mesmo?

**Yumi:** Hai. Se for para investigar, prefiro que seja uma investigação completa.

**Tsunade:** Tudo bem. tem a minha permissão. Pode levar essas coisas e começar com o caso.

**Yumi:** Obrigada e tenha um bom dia.- disse pegando todas as provas e descendo para a biblioteca.

Chegando lá, ela põe todas as coisas encima de uma mesa redonda e começa a separar coisa por coisa para examiná-los.

_Já tinha separado tudo, mas o que eu realmente estava procurando era um relatório, mas não um relatório qualquer, mas o relatório final do caso. Queria saber que conclusão eles tiveram depois de ter investigado tudo. Demorou um pouco, mas eu tinha finalmente achado. Sentei na cadeira e comecei a ler cuidadosamente. Blá, blá, blá... tinha coisa lá que era só para encher lingüiça, mas finalmente a parte que eu queria tanto saber tinha chegado: o que eles descobriram sobre o Itachi e que tipo de pena ele iria pegar. Fiquei impressionada com as palavras finais daquele relatório. Lá dizia que ele era um doido, um psicopata e foi considerado um ninja perigoso por todas as vilas e ele tinha sido condenado à pena de morte. Desconfiei muito daquele relatório. Eu tinha te chegado a pensar se ele era um psicopata, maníaco sexual, mas isso era só brincadeira da minha parte. Nunca pensei que isso se confirmaria no relatório final. O pior de tudo é que ele foi condenado à pena de morte... aquilo era ridículo._

_Encima da mesa que tinha colocado todas aquelas coisas, tinha alguns pergaminhos e uma pena com um tinteiro do lado. Comecei a estudar o caso e colocar tudo de importante naqueles pergaminhos. A única testemunha que eles tinham era o Sasuke. Anotei todas as suas palavras no pergaminho. Eu queria ir lá na vila do clã Uchiha para se os investigadores tinham marcado o local onde estavam os corpos daqueles que morreram. Eu também queria saber mais sobre aquele clã, suas histórias e seus feitos. Algo me dizia que não foi à toa que eles todos morreram..._

_Fui em algumas estantes de lá pegar uns livros que contassem a história do clã e tudo mais. Não achei muita coisa, todos os livros falavam muito bem sobre o clã... bem até demais. Não estava adiantando. Todos os livros falavam a mesma coisa: o heroísmo dos Uchihas. Nada é perfeito nesse mundo, não era possível que esse clã fosse... percebi que não era lá que eu iria conseguir alguma resposta. Depois de ter anotado tudo sobre a investigação, guardei todos aqueles documentos em um local de uma daquelas estantes, bem escondidos. Esvaziei uma das bolsas onde guardava minhas churikens, colocando-as perto dos documentos. Precisava levar aqueles pergaminhos comigo e escondidos._

Yumi saiu da base da Hokage e andou em passadas rápidas para a vila do clã Uchiha. Tinha sorte de ter conhecido a vila acompanhada de Sakura. Se não fosse isso ela perderia muito tempo procurando a vila. Ela para quando à vista os portões. Aquela área era restrita a entrada de qualquer pessoa, mas já que ela tinha permissão da Hokage para entrar naquele local, não perdeu tempo, pulou aquelas faixas que impediam das pessoas entrarem e começou a caminhar pela vila deserta.

**Yumi:** Isso é muito triste.- ela diz quando vê as marcações que os investigadores fizeram para identificar onde cada corpo se encontrava.

**Yumi:** Se Itachi fosse um psicopata, eu entenderia, mas ele era um gênio... o que leva um gênio a fazer o que ele fez?- ela falava baixo.

Ela caminhou olhando cada detalhe daquele lugar. Algumas casas estavam com as portas arrombadas e tinha sangue nas paredes das ruas, no chão. Muros destruídos e várias marcações no chão. Eram muitas. Aquilo doía dentro dela. Ela caminhava lentamente e a cada passo, um novo tipo de paisagem aparecia. Ela conseguia sentir e visualizar dentro da sua mente o desespero das pessoas que foram mortas e seus desejos de fugir para salvarem suas vidas. Era algo terrível. Mas ela ainda não acreditava que Itachi fosse um psicopata.

**Yumi:** Eu não entendo... se ele fez isso para testar sua força, por que ele não atacou Konoha inteira? Por que ele não chegou a lutar com os outros jounnins ou o próprio Hokage? Isso está muito mal explicado...- ela sussurrava para si mesmo, preocupada.

_Aquilo tudo estava muito confuso para mim. Eu tinha estudado o caso aquela tarde inteirinha e agora que chego no cenário do crime, essa confusão surge e começo a pensar em coisas que aqueles relatórios simplesmente não diziam. Não fazia sentido nenhum ele ser considerado um louco, psicopata... não fazia mesmo. Nos livros que eu li em Konoha dizia que ele era um gênio e que suas missões era executadas com sucesso. Nunca perdeu nenhuma missão. Ele tinha evoluído muito rápido. Se tornou o líder da ANBU com 13 anos... eu queria muito saber mais sobre ele._

Ela passeou por aquela vila abandonada e finalmente achou algo que a interessava. Uma base policial do próprio clã. Ela chegou perto e viu que a porta tinha sido trancada. Inúmeros cadeados estavam trancando aquela porta. Dava para ver que aquela porta tinha sido trancada daquela maneira logo após o assassinato, já que a porta parecia ter sido arrombada antes de terem posto os cadeados. Ela desconfiou. Concentrou o chakra numa das mãos e acertou aqueles cadeados, quebrando-os. A porta se abriu imediatamente. Ela entrou e já foi abrindo algumas janelas para que a luz do sol ajudasse a iluminar aquele lugar. Ela viu que tinha algumas marcas de sangue nas paredes e mais marcações no chão. Caminhou por toda base. Nada fugia de seus olhos. Ela observou uma parede. Uma parede estranha. Ela percebeu que aquilo era uma porta, pois a poeira mostrava a diferença de coloração e textura. Uma passagem secreta. Ela empurrou aquela parece com força, mas não teve sucesso. Puxou-a no sentido horizontal colocando suas unhas nos pequenos espaços. A porta começou a se abrir. Um local escuro e meio úmido. Com a iluminação de fora deu para ver que tinha algumas velas e algumas tochas. Com uma técnica especial do clã Uchiha, ela acendeu as tochas e as velas, iluminando o local. Era um tipo de biblioteca, mas não tinha só livros naquelas estantes, mas grandes e grossos fichários e vários pergaminhos. Uma grande descoberta.

_Os investigadores não devem ter descobertos aquela área porque era uma passagem secreta e ela só foi revelada por causa da camada de poeira... aquilo simplesmente iria me ajudar, e muito, a solucionar esse caso. Lá tinha uma grande variedade de livros e fichários. Comecei a ver alguns livros. Era interessante. Até literatura tinha lá! Alguns livros de medicina também... explicava sobre o sharingan, mas nada de Manjekyou... droga, de volta a estaca 0. Dei uma olhada em alguns fichários, mas não vi nada que me interessasse lá... algumas missões, ficha de pessoas procuradas e ect... aquela biblioteca era bem grande. Ainda bem que tudo estava organizado em ordem alfabética. Já estava tarde também. Eu tinha que ir embora. Meu objetivo daquele dia era só conhecer o território. Amanhã seria a investigação mesmo. Aquilo estava ficando mais interessante do que eu pensava. _

_Decidi, então, deixar tudo no mesmo canto e trancar tudo de modo que ninguém percebesse que alguém estava ali. Isso seria impossível, mas eu teria que disfarçar pelo menos. Eu já sabia o básico para começar, mas eu precisava dormir um pouco... minha cabeça estava girando. Mas tudo bem. Amanhã seria um dia duro e eu tinha que estar preparada._

A presença ainda a seguia.

**O que será que ela veio fazer nessa vila abandonada? Tenho péssimas recordações desse lugar. Será que ela veio para investigar sobre o caso do assassinato do meu clã? Que ingenuidade... investigando um caso encerrado há anos, um caso muito mal investigado por sinal. Vamos ver se ela descobrirá o motivo por eu ter matado a todos menos meu irmão tolo. Isso seria divertido.**

OOoOO

Enquanto isso, lá na casa da Yumi. Sakura estava enfaixando os pulsos ainda feridos de Sasuke.

**Sak: **Pronto. É bom estar com essas ataduras, isso protegerá o ferimento.- n.n

**Sas:** ...- ele a olhava.

**Sak:** Está tudo bem?- ela perguntava um pouco enrubescida.

**Sas:** Hai. Você já pode ir para casa. O treino já terminou e eu... não quero dar trabalho.

**Sak:** Isso não é nada, Sasuke-kun. Eu gosto de cuidar de você.- n.n

**Sas:** ...- ele a olha.

A porta se abre rapidamente e Yumi entra na defensiva olhando para os dois, que estavam sentados na cozinha, um de frente para o outro e Sakura pegando numa das mãos dele, já que estava colocando ataduras em seu pulso.

**Yumi:** AHÁÁ! Peguei vocês com a boca-na-botija!

**Sak e Sas: **O.O''''''''''''

**Yumi: **Veja a cena do crime!- ela disse apontado para as mãos deles. Sakura ainda segurava a mão de Sasuke.

**Sak:** Não, Yumi-san! Não é nada disso... é que... as ataduras...- ela disse soltando a mão de Sasuke e pegando o rolo de ataduras ao lado.

**Sas:** O.o-não estava entendendo nada.

**Yumi:** Calma, Sakura. É só brincadeira!- ela ri.

**Sak:** T.T

**Sas:** o.O-ainda estava boiando.

**Yumi:** Bem, eu irei fazer algo para comer. Vocês querem?

**Sak:** Não, obrigada. Eu já estava de saída mesmo.- disse levantando-se.

**Yumi:** Já vai? Tudo bem. Até amanhã, Sakura.- n.n

**Sak:** Até amanhã. Até amanhã, Sasuke-kun.- n.n

**Sas:** ...- só acenou com uma das mãos.

Sakura saiu fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Yumi mal esperou Sakura sair para poder começar a preparar a comida. Estava faminta, não tinha comido aquela tarde inteira. Ficou estudando o caso e investigando o cenário o qual tudo tinha ocorrido. Sasuke a olhava curioso. Fazia apenas duas perguntas para si mesmo: 1- Por que ela estava tão calada? Isso não é típico da Yumi. 2- Por que ela estava tão distraída! Yumi é uma pessoa alerta e muito elétrica.

**Sas:** Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

**Yumi:** Ah, não. Só estou pensando na minha missão mesmo, mas não se preocupe, ok?

**Sas:** Não estou preocupado...- ¬¬

**Yumi:** Hum... sei.

**Sas:** ¬¬''

**Yumi:** Está melhor dos ferimentos?

**Sas:** Hai.

**Yumi:** Ótimo, então darei um treinamento mais pesado para você amanhã.- n.n

**Sas:** Bah. Como se o treinamento de hoje tivesse sido duro...

**Yumi:** Você precisa ser mais paciente. Você não pode ter um treinamento duro ainda, seus ferimentos ainda estão em processo de cicatrização e eu sinto que seu chakra ainda está meio fraco.

**Sas:** Como você consegue senti-lo?- O.o

**Yumi:** Treinei muito para que eu conseguisse isso...- n.n

**Sas:** Hunf.

**Yumi:** n.n

_Aquele dia tinha sido bem cheio para mim. Ah, não existia nada melhor do que chegar em casa e conversar com uma pessoa querida... tudo bem, o Sasuke era um tanto monossilábico, mas eu gostava de conversar com ele mesmo assim. Meu carinho por ele aumentava ainda mais porque ele tinha alguma coisa que lembrava meu irmão. Talvez fosse o jeito calado ou seria os traços uchihas. Eu não sabia dizer. Me sentia como se estivesse conversando com meu irmão... como eu sentia falta... não só dele, mas de toda minha família. Eu estava feliz porque eu tinha recuperado, pelo menos, um pedacinho dela. Aquilo já me satisfazia muito._

_Depois que comemos, Sasuke e eu fomos dormir. Tomei um banho e caí na cama. Pensei um pouco no que tinha descoberto naquele dia. Pensei também no quanto Sasuke deve odiar seu irmão pelo que ele fez. E realmente foi algo terrível. Se o objetivo de Itachi era testar sua força, por que ele não matou o próprio irmão? Ou melhor, por que ele não atacou Konoha? Ele não queria provar para si mesmo o quanto era poderoso e não queria usar o Manjekyou em todo mundo? Hum. Eu ainda desconfiava de que aquilo que Itachi tinha dito era uma desculpa. Eu também não estava acreditando que na conclusão final da investigação do caso dizia que ele era um psicopata. Não mesmo... e eu iria provar que era mentira e que Itachi deu uma desculpa por ter matado todos os uchihas, menos seu irmão. Eu estava disposta a isso, nem que eu tivesse que trazer o Itachi e fazê-lo contar a verdade na frente de todos... é, foi exagero. Mas eu iria provar que aquelas investigações estavam erradas. Aquele seria o melhor e mais difícil caso que já tinha pegado._


	7. Investigação Quem foram os Uchihas?

**Parte 7**

Palavras da autora:

1º- Eu queria dizer que o dia da atualização da fic ficará todas as terças-feiras. Ficou para esse dia porque eu tenho muito mais tempo para postar a história e muito mais tempo no pc também.

2º- Eu quero agradecer:

PAM (III) - Muito obrigada por acompanhar minha fic! XD Essas reviews me deixam para cima e me dá impulso para continuar a fic, pleasee, continue a mandar reviews para mim, ok? .

Dbr - Não precisa me pedir desculpas, está tudo bem, viu? . Eu apenas quero que você me fale a sua opiniao sempre quando eu postar mais um cap. ok? Espero sempre ler suas reviews aqui. XD

PAM - Que bom que você gostou da minha fic, fico muito feliz por ter me mandado uma review e espero sempre ver sua review também, viu? Lembre-se que minhas fics sao para vocês mesmo. XD

Aos leitores: Pleasee! Deixem reviews e faça uma autora complexada feliz!

OOoOO

_Definitivamente, eu não tinha tido uma boa noite. Acordei no mesmo horário que no dia anterior. A curiosidade e a ansiedade tinham tirado parte do meu sono naquela noite. Sem contar que, nas poucas horas de sono que tive, acabei tendo um pesadelo. Com o quê? O assassinato do Clã Uchiha! ¬¬'' Era só o que faltava para completar a noite. Me arrumei e tomei café. Fui bem rápida para que Sasuke não me visse sair. Eu não queria despertar a curiosidade do garoto. Coloquei encima da mesa um papel com o treinamento do dia e fui embora. Como não iria dar tempo de comer alguma coisa durante a investigação, então resolvi levar algumas frutas. No dia anterior a minha investigação poderia ter sido melhor, só não foi porque eu estava com muita fome. Eu não sei se isso é normal nas pessoas, mas quando estou com fome eu simplesmente empaco. Não penso direito, não luto direito e tem vezes que nem falo coisa com coisa. Tudo bem, não falar coisa com coisa foi exagero meu, mas ficar com fome no meio de algo importante era terrível._

_Resolvi continuar a minha investigação na base policial da vila Uchiha. Primeiramente, iria descobri como os uchihas viviam. No caminho para a base, fui passando de casa em casa, apesar de desarrumadas, dava para se fazer um mapa mental de como elas eram antes e em que locais os móveis estavam antes de estarem daquele jeito. A única coisa que me encucou foram as fotografias. Eles escreviam a data a qual a foto tinha sido tirada, mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção. O problema era que em uma foto, uma mulher aparecia grávida, na outra, mais atual, ela não estava com a criança... ¬¬ Isso não seria grande coisa se fosse em uma foto qualquer, mas a foto era de família! Outra coisa que me perturbou: tinha pessoas lá que sumiam nas fotos. Era como se a família fosse diminuindo a cada ano! Como? Konoha não estava em guerra nesse período. Aquilo me incomodou muito, mas eu tinha que continuar. Em todas as casas, os fatos eram iguais ou semelhantes ao último. Ah, o caso tinha que continuar._

Aquele dia, Yumi tinha se ocupado apenas em analisar cada família, seus costumes e tradições, mas ela não tinha descoberto muita coisa. Apenas aquelas fotos tinha a incomodado muito. Voltou para casa. Sasuke e Sakura ainda treinavam, mas ela não perdeu muito tempo com eles. Preparou o jantar e foi imediatamente dormir. Não queria dar explicações a ninguém.

Sasuke começa a ficar preocupado com as atitudes esquisitas da sua nova sensei. Ele não a conhecia direito, mas aquilo já era demais. Ela estava muito calada e estava se escondendo demais. Aquilo estava começando a provocar uma certa desconfiança dele.

**Sak: **Sasuke-kun, concentre-se no treinamento.- ela disse tentando acordá-lo de um transe.

**Sas:** Hunf.- ele voltou a treinar sem dar atenção à garota.

**Sak:** Algo o preocupa?

**Sas:** Não. Esse é o último exercício, certo?

**Sak:** Hai.

**Sas:** Então já terminei.- ele virou-se para ir embora.

**Sak:** Sasuke- kun...- ele pára.

**Sas:** ...

**Sak:** Ela deve estar fazendo algo muito importante. Não se preocupe, ela faz isso para o seu bem.

**Sas:** É... eu sei.

**Sak:** Já vou indo. Até amanhã, Sasuke-kun.- ela vira-se para ir embora.

**Sas:** Sakura.

**Sak:** ...- ela pára e vira-se para ele.

**Sas:** Obrigado.

**Sak:** Não precisa agradecer, Sasuke-kun.- ela sorri, apesar dele ainda estar de costas para ela.

**Sas:** Venha mais cedo amanhã.- ele apenas a olha de esguelha.

**Sak:** ...

**Sas:** Quero treinar mais com você.

**Sak:** Hai.

Cada um segue seu caminho.

OOoOO

_Aquele já era o quarto dia da minha investigação, mas, de tudo que eu tinha feito, muita coisa se jogava fora. Eu não estava entendendo muita coisa daquele complicado Clã e algo me dizia que perguntar não iria adiantar nada. Sasuke estava quase recuperado e isso me alertava que aquela investigação deveria ser mais rápida. Deixei dois papéis na mesa: Um era o treinamento e o outro era um recado de que eu poderia não dormir em casa naquele dia._

**Yumi:** Não vou sair de lá enquanto não tiver achado alguma coisa de valor.- disse enquanto seguia seu caminho.

Yumi caminhava até a Vila Uchiha, estava longe de chegar lá, estava pensativa e um pouco preocupada, já que aquele caso estava levando bastante do seu tempo. Ela se assustou com um vulto que passou rapidamente na sua frente. Foi tão rápido que ela ficou petrificada por alguns segundos, recompondo-se do susto que tinha levado.

**Yumi: **O que foi aquilo!- sussurrou para si mesma.

**Yumi:** _"Quem foi o engraçadinho?"_- T.T

Ela olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Ao voltar a caminhar, ao voltar a caminhar, viu que tinha um colar jogado no meio do caminho. Ela o pegou. Parecia apenas ter se soltado, já que estava inteiro. Ela teve uma idéia. Descobriria quem era o pentelho de acordo com o dono do colar. Sorriu maldosamente e colocou o colar.

**Yumi: **_"Se aquele vulto pentelho quiser o colar de volta, terá que me mostrar a cara."_- seguiu seu caminho.

Itachi a observava de longe do alto de uma árvore.

**Foi divertido vê-la levando um susto, principalmente porque o objetivo de ter passado rápido foi de assustá-la mesmo. Ela estava muito perdida em seus pensamentos. E ainda pensa que pode me atrair colocando meu colar... essa droga simplesmente se soltou. Bah. Ela não vai me descobrir de qualquer jeito, ninguém de Konoha vai saber que esse colar é meu. Ela vai esperar tanto o engraçadinho aqui que vai mofar. **

**Ah, aquela carinha que ela fez quando se assustou... isso me atrai ainda mais. Eu vou consegui-la, assim como eu consegui todas que desejei. Hum... ela ainda vai para aquela vila abandonada. O que será que pretende? Não importa. Meu único objetivo agora é tê-la de qualquer jeito. Depois, se ela for tão esperta e poderosa como eu estou desconfiando, levo-a para o Akatsuki, não será uma má idéia ter uma integrante tão "especial" como ela. Pobrezinha... não perde por esperar.**- ele riu e a seguiu.

_Eu não entendo como eu pude ser tão idiota... é raro alguém me dar um susto. Será que a pessoa já foi embora? Não sinto a presença de ninguém me seguindo. Tenho que ir para a Vila Uchiha antes que mais alguém me descubra.**- **_ela começa a correr- _Eu estava determinada a achar algo de muito valor para aquele clã. Minha investigação teria que terminar o mais breve possível._

Ela seguiu para a Vila, ao chegar foi correndo para a base policial, não queria perder tempo. Ao chegar lá, já foi entrando e abrindo todas as janelas. Entrou em várias salas. Achou grandes e grossos fichários nelas. Sentou-se em uma mesa e começou a mexer em todos aqueles fichários.

**Yumi:** Isso são... fichas das pessoas que morreram...- começou a folhear olhando a foto de cada indivíduo, sua foto, categoria, ect.- Eles morreram muito cedo... por que será? Aqui diz que eles morreram de causas naturais, mas eles são muito jovens... eu não entendo...- ela ainda falava consigo mesma.

Pegou o próximo fichário.

**Yumi: **Não acredito! Mais pessoas que morreram! O que está acontecendo?- ela se perguntava confusa.

Ela foi pegando os outros fichários, mas só encontrava aquilo. As mortes simplesmente não eram explicadas, só diziam duas coisas: morto por causas naturais ou morto em missões. Mas ela estava muito desconfiada de tudo aquilo. Pegou o último fichário.

**Yumi:** O quê? Essas fichas... são de bebês que morreram... não pode ser! Morte por causas naturais? Como Konoha não suspeitava dessas mortes? Como?- ela estava confusa.

Resolveu ir ver se encontrava algo na biblioteca oculta. Se ela estava escondida era porque algo escondia lá dentro. Achou vários livros lá, até medicina. Resolveu guardar o de medicina com ela, pois queria saber se tinha algo sobreo mangekyou. Não achou muita coisa, mas percebeu que faltava procurar no alto das prateleiras. Pegou uma mesa e pôs uma cadeira encima. Olhou e viu que tinha dois fichários diferentes dos outros que tinha olhado. Eram maiores, mais grossos e com capa preta. Ela os pegou e desceu com um pouco de dificuldade. Sentou-se em uma mesa e pegou um dos fichários. Estava empoeirado e dava para ver que alguns papéis sequer estava preso ao fichário. Tinha algo escrito na capa, ela limpou para conseguir ler.

**Yumi:** Tudo é para o bem da raça, tudo é para o bem do Clã. Os fracos morrerão, os fortes sobreviverão e vão reinar sob o mundo. Tudo é válido para a hegemonia do clã viver até que a morte apague nossa luz para sempre.- ela leu e sentiu um frio na espinha percorrer-lhe.- O que isso significa?- ela perguntou-se.

Abriu lentamente o fichário. A primeira parte falava sobre a origem do Clã Uchiha, sua história e seus costumes. A segunda parte, falava sobre os sharingans. Os tipos e os estágios de cada um deles, lá estava, inclusive, o mangekyou. Falava-se tudo menos como consegui-los. Foi folheando.

**Yumi:** Mas isso... é o governo dos Uchihas...

_Eu não acredito... aqui diz que qualquer um que se opuser ao governo do Clã será morto e tudo por causa do bem do clã! Mas como... eles tinham um governo próprio, era como se eles não fizessem parte de Konoha... Será que o Hokage da época sabia disso?_- ela foi lendo quando chegou na parte das leis do Clã- _O que? Todos os bebês que nascerem fracos ou impurosserão mortos e os indivíduos adultosfracos serão enviados para missões para serem mortos... não dá para acreditar nisso! Eles simplesmente matavam aqueles que podiam ser considerados mal exemplo do clã... isso não é justo, eles matam até crianças... Então era por isso que... Deus! Naquelas famílias que investiguei, as pessoas simplesmente sumiam e as crianças também! Eles tinham sido mortos!_- ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou sua cabeça nas mãos. Estava suando frio e tremendo- _Eu... não... acredito nisso._- Se acalmou e começou a continuar a ler e a folhear. Precisava continuar.- _Esse Clã matava uns aos outros... e diziam que era para o bem do Clã... eles eram os mais respeitados em Konoha, mas Konoha sequer é citada aqui. Um Clã unido aos olhos dos outros, mas desunidos para eles mesmos... isso é terrível... isso é imperdoável. Matar os mais fracos ao invés de torná-los fortes, matar crianças ao invés de recebê-las de braços abertos... aquela quantidade de pessoas que morreram de causas naturais, na verdade foram mortas pelo próprio Clã._

Ela estava com vontade de chorar, mas tinha que se segurar. Ao terminar de ver o primeiro fichário, pegou o segundo. Limpou-o para ver se tinha algo escrito na capa.

**Yumi:** Nós acharemos e mataremos os nossos inimigos. Se não estão conosco estão contra nós. Se não apóiam a vida eterna do supremo Clã, então morrerão por aqueles que lhe concederam a vida.- ela leu e se estremeceu. Abriu o fichário.

Aquele fichário guardava a ficha dos procurados do clã. Aqueles que eram considerados traidores. Estava dividido em 3 partes: a primeira eram dos traidores que tinham sido mortos por eles mesmos, a outra parte era os vivos que iriam ser perseguidos e mortos e a terceira eram os traidores que não poderiam ser mortos porque tinham cargos de respeito em Konoha. Ela começou a folhear até que chegasse a terceira parte.

**Yumi: **O que? Meu pai está na lista de procurados do Clã! Meu pai era ANBU e trabalhava em missões especiais, era por isso que não poderia ser morto...- ela falou tristemente- Papai... foi por isso que pediu transferência para outra vila... não só para se casar com minha mãe, mas para fugir desse inferno... sinto vergonha por ser uchiha...- ela disse e continuou a folhear-O Itachi está aqui? Mas... ele era considerado um traidor do clã desde cedo, apesar de ser líder da ANBU. Isso foi bem depois do meu pai ter sido transferido de Konoha... Nessa época Itachi tinha 13 anos...- ela começou a ler com atenção seu histórico.

_Itachi tinha um cargo de respeito em Konoha, mas seu histórico diz que ele era uma pessoa extremamente contra o governo uchiha e, por causa disso, ele era rejeitado por todos os uchihas, até seus pais. Ele tinha um melhor amigo. Que só era melhor amigo porque era companheiro de equipe, Itachi era rejeitado pelo melhor amigo também. Ele deve ter sido muito infeliz aqui... rejeitado por todos, menos pelo seu irmão caçula. Todas essas coisas devem ter passado pelos olhos dele, mas ele não tinha por onde fugir... Konoha jamais iria abrir mão de Itachi, muito menos seu clã, já que ele era o melhor representante. Ah, agora dá para entender o porque dele ter matado a todos... mas será que foi por vingança? Não sei... eu teria que avaliar os locais dos corpos e o resultado da autopsia de cada pessoa morta. Agora, mais do que nunca, sei que o que ele disse para Sasuke era mentira e uma desculpa de última hora..._

Yumi começou a escrever cada coisa que achou sobre o clã, pegando as principais provas. Foi para fora da base indo até a entrada daquela pequena vila.

**Yumi: **_"De acordo com a investigação antiga, ele teria matado a todos quando estava chegando de uma missão da ANBU. De acordo com as marcas no chão, dá para perceber o percurso que ele fez até chegar ao final da vila."-_ela começou a caminhar da porte da entrada da vila.- _"De acordo com as marcas e a posição dos corpos, ele não travou uma luta com ninguém. As marcas de sangue mostram isso também. Se ele tivesse lutado, teria muitos pingos de sangue espalhados pelo chão e pelos muros, mas não está assim. Tem marcas aqui que nem sangue tem. Ele com certeza usou o Mangekyou para matar algumas pessoas. Esses corpos não estão muito afastados uns dos outros, isso quer dizer que ele os matou logo quando os viu. Isso não é vingança... uma pessoa que quer se vingar, procura torturar seu oponente o máximo possível, mas de acordo com a posição dos corpos, parece queele fez isso com pressa... apenas algumas casas parecem ter sido arrombadas, as outras não foram. Realmente, ele não quis deixar sobreviventes... mas o que o levou a deixar Sasuke vivo? Ele deveria estar planejando alguma coisa, com certeza. Tenho que voltar para a base da Hokage-sama para ver as fotos e os resultados dos exames que fizeram nos corpos. Com isso, poderei descobrir se teve algum tipo de tortura com algum uchiha e se ele teve pressa em matar a todos."­_- ela correu para a base da Hokage.

OOoOO

Enquanto isso na casa da Yumi.

Sasuke e Sakura treinavam. Como sempre, Sasuke treinava calado enquanto Sakura o olhava de esguelha um pouco enrubescida, sentada perto da árvore. Sasuke era realmente muito bonito e isso a confundia toda hora. Não sabia se o olhava porque era bonito ou se estava apenas monitorando seu treino. Ela agradeceu mentalmente a Yumi por ter montado um cenário tão romântico só para eles.

**Sakura interior:** _"É isso aí, garota!"_- ela gritava.

Ao terminar de socar a árvore, sentou-se encostado na mesma, ofegante. Apoiou seus braços nos joelhos, que estavam levantados na frente do corpo. Estava tão distraído que mal percebia que sua companheira de equipe estava ali com ele. Descansou e caiu em si logo em seguida. Percebeu que a garota de cabelos rosados o olhava e isso o incomodava um pouco. Aqueles olhos tinham um verde marcante e encantador. Temia que ficasse vidrado tanto quanto ela. Esse não era o objetivo dele e ela não fazia parte dos seus planos, ela era necessário para seu treino e nada mais. Ela era muito bonita, seria uma namorada ou, até mesmo, uma esposa perfeita, mas não queria pendê-la a o monstro que ele se autoconsiderava. Ele não gostava dela. Pelo menos achava que não.

**Sak: **Sasuke-kun, você está cansado? Podemos parar por hoje.- ela sorriu.

**Sas:** Não. Eu quero continuar.- ele disse sem olhá-la.

Sakura olha para as mãos de Sasuke e vê que está ferida. Ela se aproxima, pega um rolo de ataduras que estava dentro do quite que tinha trazido. Ela pega uma das suas mãos e começa a enfaixa-la.

**Sas:** Por que faz isso?- ele olha cada movimento delicado da garota.

**Sak:** Isso vai prevenir esses ferimentos de possíveis infecções. - disse sorrindo- O objetivo do treino é aumentar sua resistência, Sasuke-kun. Você se cansou assim porque usou muita força e o que importa são as repetições e não a força que você usou.

**Sas:** ...- ele a olhava.

**Sak:** Se você se esforça desse jeito, não terá forças para lutar com a Yumi-san. Treine bastante, mas poupe sua força para lutar com a Yumi-san.- ela disse terminando de enfaixar as duas mãos.

**Sas:** Obrigado.- ele deu um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso.

Eles ficam se olhando por um tempo, mas o treino tinha que continuar. Sasuke se levanta, quebrando o clima entre eles.

**Sas: **Temos que continuar o treino.

**Sak:** Hai!- n.n/

OOoOO

_Eu estava voltando para a vila Uchiha o mais depressa possível. Já tinha tudo que eu precisava em mãos, fotos, resultado das mortes e mais outras coisas que me ajudariam na investigação. Estava visivelmente impressionada com as coisas que eu tinha lido e descoberto sobre o clã mais respeitado de Konoha. O clã que cavou a própria cova. Agora eu entendia o porque do Itachi ter cometido um pecado tão grandioso. Deveria ter sido um inferno ter viver naquele clã. Ele provavelmente não gostava de ninguém daquele clã, não só porque o rejeitavam, mas porque o cobravam. A maioria das missões era ele quem se responsabilizava. Aqueles fichários eram as provas concretas de que Itachi apenas fez o que eles faziam uns com os outros: matar os mais fracos. Com certeza não foi por misericórdia ou favor ele ter deixado Sasuke vivo. Será que era porque ele tinha um bom relacionamento com Sasuke? Eu não sabia. E talvez só viria a saber se caso eu fosse perguntar para o próprio Itachi... minha preferência estava em manter distância, mesmo!_

Ao chegar na Base Policial do Clã Uchiha, Yumi já foi entrando e sentando na mesa onde estava sua investigação. Começou a ler os relatórios dos corpos das vítimas, olhando, também, as fotografias.

**Yumi:** Humm.- ela resmungou- Ele usou o Mangekyou na maioria dos Uchihas. Já que na análise diz que eles tiveram morte cerebral rápida. Já os outros foram acertados em pontos vitais, como o coração... isso quer dizer que ele não quis testar a força dele coisa nenhuma! – ela falava baixo enquanto pegava o relatório final da investigação passada- Itachi foi dito como louco e perigoso para todas as vilas e foi condenado a pena de morte... é, se conseguissem, sequer, feri-lo... mas nem isso. Já está escurecendo, será que a luz daqui ainda funciona?- ela se levantou e começou a procurar um interruptor, ao encontrar, apertou-o de imediato acendendo uma luz perto da mesa.- As outras devem ter estragado.- ela sentou-se novamente na mesa.

**Yumi:** _"Agora tenho certeza de que ele matou os uchihas com pressa, já que as mortes cerebrais foram rápidas e as outras mortes foram por perfurações em pontos vitais. Se ele fosse um psicopata teria se preocupado muito mais com o cenário sanguinolento e com os corpos esquartejados, mas matar as pessoas rapidamente, sem nem causar dor como ele fez, é coisa de gênio. Ele poderia ter matado Sasuke também, ou poderia ter atacado a vila inteira, mas não fez isso. As palavras que ele disse para Sasuke soaram muito mais como provocação... está na cara que tudo que ele fez foi bem planejado... por que ele matou só os uchihas? Droga, tem coisa aqui que não tem resposta. Eu queria que Itachi tivesse aqui para me responder essas perguntas... bem, talvez isso seria uma péssima idéia."_

_Eu estava exausta, mas precisava terminar a investigação naquele dia. Anotei tudo que tinha descoberto e coletei as principais provas. No relatório final eu tinha colocado algumas coisas criticando os investigadores passados. Eles tiraram conclusões precipitadas e julgaram Itachi errado. Não que Itachi estivesse certo em ter matado todo seu clã, mas acusa-lo e chama-lo de louco não tinha absolutamente nada a ver. Isso foi ridículo. Ou eles não aprofundaram na investigação ou o objetivo deles era condená-lo para que este fosse perseguido e morto. De qualquer jeito, iria saber disso mais tarde. Antes de entregar a Hokage-sama a minha investigação, eu iria descobrir uma outra coisa: como ativar o Mangekyou._

Ao terminar de fazer todos os relatórios, Yumi foi embora fechando e apagando tudo. O amanhã iria ser muito longo, já que ela não sabia por onde começar para descobrir o segredo do Mangekyou.


	8. O mistério do Mangekyou

**Parte 8 **

Palavras de agradecimento:

PAM: Ehhh, obrigadinha mais uma vez pelas reviews! XD Ah, eu nem tenho palavras para agradecer a todo apoio que você me dá com as suas reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo e continue a ler a fic! XD

Uchiha Rin: Nhaa, finalmente você aqui! XD Senti falta das suas reviews, viu? n.n/ Mas tudo bem, eu espero que você esteja gostando da fic e que ela esteja interessante aos olhps de todos! Bem pelo menos é isso que eu tento fazer! Ahh, SasuSaku Lindus meesssmooo, mas esse Sasuke vai ter que aprender muita coisa ainda... que cabeça dura! XD

Para os leitores: Please! Deixem reviews, não custa nada você apertar o botãozinhu "Go" no canto direito da tela do seu pc, ler a opinião de vocês me deixaria feliz sejam elas boas ou ruins.

Ah, leiam minha mensagem no final da fic porque ela é de extrema importância.

Beijos e boa leitura!

OOoOO

_Quando eu era pequena meu pai me contava diversas lendas e histórias, mas nenhuma nunca tinha despertado meu interesse tanto quanto o mistério do Mangekyou. Eu não tinha sido criada na Vila Uchiha e, por causa disso, não sabia muita coisa sobre o mais poderoso dos sharingans. Eu também não sabia muito sobre os sharingans comuns. Meu pai só me explicava o básico sobre cada estágio. Ele vivia me falando que a melhor maneira de aprender sobre o sharingan seria usando-o e foi desse jeito que fui criando experiência. O meu maior sonho era chegar a conseguir ativar o Mangekyou, por isso eu treinava sem cessar. Meu pai, apesar de não saber muito sobre o mangekyou (ou não querer me falar sobre ele), me explicou que esse poderoso sharingan era restrito as famílias mais poderosas e, como nenhum dos nossos antepassados conseguiu ativa-lo, para nós a possibilidade era muito remota. Eu tentava do mesmo jeito. A impossibilidade da minha família não era maior do que a minha perseverança em conseguir o maior de todos os sharingans. Eu nunca desisti dessa minha meta, mas, com o tanto de coisas que aconteceu na minha vida, como a morte da minha família, acabei deixando isso como segundo plano. Agora era a minha chance!_

Ao se levantar, Yumi tomou seu banho e deixou o café preparado com o papel do treinamento do dia para Sasuke. Sem perder muito tempo, subiu para o quarto e começou a ler o livro de medicina que tinha pegado na Vila Uchiha.

**Yumi:** Aqui fala sobre os sharingans! Finalmente o mistério do Mangekyou será revelado!- ela falava baixo para si mesma.

Ela folheou, folheou, mas o livro não dava nenhuma dica de como ativar o Mangekyou. Isso a irritava um pouco.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem! Vamos com calma. Talvez seja necessário uma interpretação básica...- ela disse tentando se acalmar- A ativação do sharingan vai depender do esforço que o uchiha estiver fazendo. Por ser um modo de defesa, ele só se ativará se estiver tentando acompanhar, sem sucesso, os movimentos do adversário. Ele vai ser ativado para que a luta se equilibre ou, até mesmo, dê vantagem ao uchiha para que este possa se defender, porém, se o chakra do uchiha for muito fraco, o sharingan não será ativado.- ela lia- Ah, que beleza! Aqui fala sobre todos os sharingans menos o Mangekyou.- ela fala desapontada- Esse livro não serve para nada.- ela disse segurando o livro pela capa e dois papéis caem de dentro dele. Eram dois mapas, um era da Vila Uchiha, outro era de um tipo de templo. Ela estranhou aqueles mapas no começo, mas se eles estavam dentro de um livro de medicina aparentemente velho, alguma coisa estavam escondendo. Ela estava pensando em descansar naquele dia, mas a sua curiosidade não lhe permitia tal coisa, então ela se trocou e resolveu sair de fininho mais uma vez. Isso poderia deixar o menino uchiha um tanto curioso, mas ele sabia que seu treinamento era mais importante do que as saídas furtivas da sua jovem mestra.

**Yumi:** _"Tomara que isso que irei investigar não me comprometa..."_- ela pensou fechando a porta.

Ela avistou Sakura chegando e imediatamente saltou em uma árvore para se esconder. Sakura estranhou um pouco, pois tinha certeza que tinha vista alguém ali, mas não ligou e seguiu em frente.

**Yumi: **_"Por que eu me escondi da Sakura? Acho que essa investigação me afetou um pouco..."_- ¬¬'''

Ela desceu e foi correndo para a Vila Uchiha. Ao chegar lá, pegou o mapa da Vila e começou a seguir suas coordenadas, que a levou ao um local um pouco afastado. Ela achou um templo abandonado, a porta estava trancada. Começou a procurar um modo de entrar naquele templo e achou uma janela destrancada, abriu-a e entrou. Com a pouquíssima iluminação que vinha da janela, ela viu grandes e grossas velas, acendeu-as com o jutsu especial do Clã Uchiha. Ela olhou todo o local.

**Yumi:** _"Isso... toda essa organização e decoração... com certeza esse templo pertencia ao Clã Uchiha."_- ela pega o segundo mapa, que era daquele templo e começa a seguir suas coordenadas.

_Eu não acreditava que eu estava ali, um lugar tão antigo e tão escondido. Será que eu iria encontrar algo sobre o Mangekyou? Eu não sabia, mas eu queria continuar a procurar. Naquele mapa dizia que tinha uma passagem secreta subterrânea, estava difícil seguir aquele mapa e achar a passagem, mas eu tinha conseguido. O lugar estava mergulhado numa escuridão profunda. Peguei uma das grossas velas e desci, guardando o mapa. Acendi todas as velas do lugar e vi que era um local de reuniões. Tinha uma mesa retangular enorme lá dentro. Tinha grandes estantes embutidas em três paredes e, as três, cheias de livros. Aquele lugar era uma mistura de biblioteca com sala de reunião, mergulhado num cenário macabro. Eu não sabia se aquela decoração era típica dos uchihas, mas aquele lugar me arrepiava até os pêlos pubianos! _

_Olhei para a parede vazia, tinha alguns desenhos nela._

**Yumi: **São... sharingans! Ah, esse deve ser o Mangekyou!- ela falou empolgada procurando freneticamente alguma escritura e achou- Finalmente alguma co... quê! Está em outra língua! Minha nossa, isso parece hieróglifos! Isso só pode ter sido proposital!- ¬¬''- É... agora que eu não descubro nada sobre o Mangekyou, mesmo...- -.-'''

Ela olha para as estantes.

**Yumi:** Não tenho alternativa... - T-T

_Pus a vela que eu estava segurando na mesa após ter pegado alguns livros que eu achava que me dariam pistas sobre o Mangekyou. Aquilo estava começando a ficar complicado. Eu procurava em vários livros, mas nenhum falava sobre esse bendito sharingan. Passei horas incontáveis naquele lugar macabro, fechado e úmido. Minha cabeça doía de tanto ler e, para piorar tudo, eu estava com muita fome. Eu era uma pessoa muito sortuda em achar pistas e desvendar mistérios, mas aquele, definitivamente, não era o meu dia, não mesmo. Eu não estava achando nada sobre o Mangekyou._

**Yumi:** Que droga! Isso aqui está pior do que investigar as atitudes do Itachi! Esses uchihas... eles eram espertos demais, seus principais segredos estão muito bem escondidos.- ¬¬''

_Eu não estava disposta a desistir, ficaria lá até encontrar algo._

OOoOO

**Aquela garota... que tipo de mente ela tem? Descobriu o tempo de reunião do Clã e, se está lá há tanto tempo, deve ter descoberto a passagem secreta, onde as reuniões eram feitas. É desse tipo de mente que o Akatsuki precisa. **– ele ri- **Terei que ficar mais um tempo aqui para conhece-la melhor. Uma comunicação direta é uma tática perfeita, mas terei que esperar uma oportunidade aparecer. Não posso me infiltrar diretamente em Konoha, pois sou um ninja procurado. O problema nem é Konoha, mas ela. Se quero te-la, terei que fazer isso longe dos olhos de todos, principalmente do meu irmão, pirralho. Ele me reconheceria em qualquer canto.- **sorri maldosamente- **Isso não seria problema.**- ele vê Yumi saindo do Templo, super desapontada e exausta. Começa a segui-la.

**Yumi:** _"Droga, não acredito que não descobri nada! Ah, estou começando a achar que perguntar para o Itachi não é uma má idéia..."- _-.-'''

Ela continuou cabisbaixa.

**Yumi:** _"Bem, já que estou aqui, vou separar os relatórios e documentos para entregar a Hokage-sama. Aproveito para descansar hoje... Sasuke já treinou o suficiente e eu quero ver logo o nível do garoto. Tomara que treina-lo seja uma boa experiência."_- ela pensou mudando seu percurso para a Base Policial Uchiha.

OOoOO

Enquanto isso na casa da Yumi.

**Sak:** Sasuke-kun, amanhã você vai lutar com Yumi-san. Você pode pegar leve agora e descanse mais. Poupe suas energias para amanhã.

**Sas:** Hai.- disse friamente.

**Sak:** Deixe-me ver suas mãos. Ele parou de socar a árvore e ela pegou uma de suas mãos – Está muito bom e cicatrizou bem rápido. - ela sorriu.

**Sas:** ...- ele a olhava.

**Sak:** Algum problema, Sasuke-kun?- ela perguntou enrubescida.

**Sas:** Hai, quero falar com você, mas não aqui.

**Sak:** Onde você quer ir?- ainda estava enrubescida.

**Sas:** Levarei você até lá, vamos.- ele disse virando-se e guiando-a.

- Pensamento da Sakura -

Sasuke a leva para uma clareira.

**Sas:** Sakura, eu te trouxe para cá porque quer te confessar uma coisa.- eles estavam bem próximos.

**Sak:** O que é, Sasuke-kun?-

**Sas:** É que eu... eu...- eles estavam quase se beijando.

**Sakura interna: **Esse é o meu dia de glória!

- Fim do pensamento da Sakura -

Sakura o seguia completamente enrubescida. Aquilo que estava acontecendo era algo muito raro... Sasuke a levando para um lugar reservado para que eles conversassem? Aquilo não era algo que acontecia todos os dias em Konoha.

Ele a levou para um grande e lindo lago. Um local completamente reservado, nem mesmo Sakura sabia da existência de um lago tão bonito. Sasuke virou-se para encará-la, não se sabia se aqueles olhos refletiam frieza ou tristeza. Ela começou a se preocupar com o que ele iria falar para ela. Ele voltou a virar-se para o lago, não queria encará-la.

**Sas:** Sakura, eu sei que você gosta de mim e que esse sentimento não é recente...

**Sak:** ... - ela apenas o olhava um pouco nervosa.

**Sas:** A vida nos colocou em caminhos opostos. Apesar de você estar esperando muito por isso, nós não podemos ficar juntos.

**Sak:** ... – ela o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Sas:** Então eu quero pedir a você que me esqueça. Desista desse sentimento.

**Sak:** Quer... dizer que... você não gosta de mim?- falava chorosa.

**Sas:** "Sim, eu gosto, mas não quero que se prenda a mim... não quero que se prenda a um monstro como eu."- ... – ele preferiu não responder à pergunta dela.

**Sak:** ... – ela não soube mais o que falar e então correu.

Sasuke olha para trás e a vê correndo, pensa em ir atrás dela, mas se segura.

**Sak: "Me desculpe, Sakura. Eu jamais poderei merecer uma garota como você."**- ele socou fortemente uma árvore que estava ao seu lado.

OOoOO

Yumi chega no escritório de Tsunade. Tinha tido muito trabalho para organizar tudo, mas, finalmente, se organizou e já estava com tudo da nova investigação em mãos, enquanto a antiga estava na biblioteca daquela base. Ela bate na porta.

**Tsunade:** Entre.

**Yumi:** Com licença, Tsunade-sama.- disse entrando.

**Tsunade:** Você terminou a investigação... Pode deixá-la encima da minha mesa. - Yumi assim o fez.- Muito bom. Darei uma olhada mais tarde.

**Yumi:** Eu descobri muitas coisas sobre o Clã Uchiha. Aí tem provas suficientes. Talvez fique chocada com o que vai ler.

**Tsunade:** Terei que ler do mesmo jeito. Qualquer coisa mandarei chama-la para conversarmos sobre a investigação.

**Yumi:** Sim, senhora.

**Tsunade:** O que fará agora?

**Yumi:** Irei buscar a papelada da antiga investigação, depois verei em que nível Sasuke está para dar-lhe um treinamento correto e verei se dar para começar o tratamento do selo amaldiçoado ainda hoje.

**Tsunade:** Tudo bem. Não precisa ir buscar a papelada, posso mandar outra pessoa fazer isso por você. Vá tratar do menino, pois é mais importante.

**Yumi:** Obrigada, Tsunade-sama.- disse sorrindo e retirando-se.

**Tsunade:** Espere Yumi. - ela pára e encara Tsunade.- Por que se interessou em investigar o caso?

**Yumi:** Curiosidade. - n.n

**Tsunade:** "Curiosidade? Essa garota é doida?" - Tudo bem, pode ir agora.

**Yumi:** Com licença. - disse fechando a porta.

Yumi mal saiu do escritório de Tsunade e encontra Kakashi no corredor. Aquilo era raro, já que ele vivia sumindo com seu livro.

**Kakashi:** Você por aqui, Yumi-chan. Como tem passado? Meu aluno está dando trabalho? – dava para ver seu sorriso por trás da máscara.

**Yumi:** Não. Ele é meio rabugento, mas é um bom garoto. – n.n

**Kakashi: **Espero que você ensine boas maneiras para o uchiha esquentadinho.

**Yumi:** Quanto à isso não precisa se preocupar. – n.n''

**Kakashi:** Te desejo sorte! – n.n – Kakashi chegou na porta do escritório passado ao lado da garota.

**Yumi:** Kakashi...- ele pára e a encara. – Por que usa essa máscara?

**Kakashi:** Sim, a máscara, um dia você saberá.

**Yumi:** Saberei? Quando?- O.o

**Kakashi:** No dia que nos casarmos. – n.n

**Yumi:** Nani! – O.O

**Kakashi:** Tsunade está me esperando, até mais, Yumi-chan.- n.n – disse entrando.

**Yumi:** O.O'''''' – _"Que atiradinho... é, talvez eu pense no caso!"_- n.n

Yumi saiu da base e foi andando calmamente para sua casa, quando Ino foi atrás dela.

**Ino:** YUMI-SAN!- grita a loira correndo para alcançar Yumi.

Yumi: Ino-chan, como tem passado?- n.n

**Ino:** Muito... bem!- ela ofegava. – Eu estava... procurando por você!

**Yumi:** É mesmo? O que quer comigo?

**Ino:** Quero te informar do festival.- n.n

**Yumi:** Festival?

**Ino:** Hai. Festival de final de ano! Será daqui a uma semana. As garotas pediram para te chamar, queremos que participe do joguinho que estamos fazendo!

**Yumi:** Que jogo?

**Ino:** Não é bem um jogo... estamos armando estratégias para que os garotos nos convidem para ir no festival! Nesse festival queremos ir todas acompanhadas.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem! Posso ajudar vocês com isso. – n.n

**Ino:** Aqui está. – a loira entregou um papel para Yumi. – Vamos nos reunir na casa da Hinata-chan amanhã. Aí tem o endereço e a hora. – n.n

**Yumi:** Obrigada pelo convite, Ino-chan! – n.n

**Ino:** De nada! – n.n – Você viu a Testudinha por aí?

**Yumi: **A Sakura-chan. Se eu a encontrar falo para ela sobre o festival e peço para que ela te procure.

**Ino:** Ah, obrigada, Yumi-san! Já vou, até mais! – disse indo embora.

**Yumi:** n.n/

Itachi a seguia.

**Yumi... é um bonito nome.**

_Aquele dia estava muito longo. Estava louca para dar uma descansada e comer muito, mas antes iria ver se Sasuke estava pronto para o treino e o tratamento. Não podia permitir que minha fome e minha exaustão prejudicasse meu discípulo. Ainda estava encucada por não ter descoberto nada do Mangekyou, mas também não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer._

_Quando cheguei em casa, não tinha visto Sakura e Sasuke em lugar algum. Desconfiei de que eles estivessem se pegando em algum lugar, mas esses pensamentos se foram quando o encontrei em seu quarto sozinho. Estava parado na sacada e distraído, mal tinha percebido que eu tinha chegado._

**Yumi:** Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasuke?- ele a olha de esguelha e volta a olhar o horizonte.

**Sas:** ...

**Yumi:** _"Ele está bem triste e distraído... Sakura deveria estar aqui com ele ainda, mas não está... será que esses dois brigaram?"_ – Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

**Sas:** ...

**Yumi: **_"Ele ainda usa a frieza para esconder seus sentimentos..."_

Yumi vai até Sasuke e o abraça por trás. Ele se assustou na hora, mas depois se deixou levar.

**Yumi: **Sasuke, quando você se uniu ao Orochiharu, Tsunade tomou uma atitude d te salvar, me chamando. Naquele dia, alguém salvou você de você mesmo. Agora que você voltou, ninguém poderá te salvar de si, agora é você por você mesmo. Antes de tomar uma decisão, planeje bem para que não se arrependa mais tarde, porque as atitudes que você toma poderá causar danos irreversíveis no futuro. De vez em quando, a vida nos presenteia com algo especial e esse presente é como uma pedra preciosa, cabe a nós aceita-la ou rejeita-la. Pedras raras são difíceis de se encontrar, Sasuke.- ela falava.

**Sas: **Mas... e se eu não merecer?

**Yumi:** Isso não existe. Se a vida lhe entrega algo em mãos não é pelo fato de você merecer ou não, mas é pela ocasião, cabe apenas a você aceitar ou não. Se você não aceitar, outro vai pegar. Se você não quer, têm outros que queiram. - Sasuke continuava triste e pensativo. – O treino e o tratamento começarão amanhã. Até lá, não quero vê-lo confuso e perdido, mas forte e determinado. A vida é muito curta e o tempo não vai parar para esperar que você saia dessa. Semana que vem terá um festival de fim de ano. Espero te encontrar lá também. - ela disse soltando-o e se retirando.

_Não adiantaria lutar com Sasuke naquele estado. Estava distraído demais. Seria melhor que lutássemos mais tarde. Eu aproveitaria para tomar um banho nas fontes quentes e relaxar. Era daquilo que eu precisava! Eu não entendia o porque de ter dito tudo aquilo para o menino, mas eu estava confortável de que ele sairia inteiro daquela depressão. Bem, pelo menos era o que eu esperava._

Yumi se trocou e desceu só de toalha para a fonte. Resolveu relaxar na fonte que ficava do lado de fora da casa. Apenas altos arbustos protegiam aquele laguinho de olhos curiosos, isso se os olhos não estivessem nos altos galhos daquelas árvores. Ela não sentia a presença de ninguém, sentou-se encostando-se a uma pedra arredondada. Aquela água quente a fazia corar. Olhou para o céu negro com a grande lua que oferecia uma luminosidade suficiente para o lugar.

Itachi a observava daquelas altas árvores.

**Aquela visão era estonteante. Como ela é linda. Ela tem uma beleza particular que eu jamais vi em outra mulher. Uma garota quase mulher. Seus movimentos delicados me fazia duvidar de que ela sabia que eu estava ali. Sua sensualidade aumentou ainda mais ao prender o cabelo num coque alto e mal feito, que deixava exposto seus ombros e pescoço fino, deixando que alguns fios caíssem pelos ombros. Uma pele branca que parecia reluzente com a pouca luz que a noite esboçava. Os olhos fechados num rosto que expressava cansaço e relaxamento. Era como se ela me chamasse silenciosamente.**

**Itachi: **Yumi... - ele sussurrou.

**Sim, esse era o nome dela. Não conseguia despregar meus olhos dela. Aquela sensação me levava ao extremo, ao ponto de duvidar se eu conseguia ficar ali parado por muito tempo. – **ele estremece um pouco. – **Essa é a primeira mulher que provoca essa sensação em mim. Eu já a queria, mas agora a queria por inteiro: seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração. Ao fechar meus olhos, posso sentir minhas mãos tocando seu corpo delgado e arredondado. Podia sentir as mãos dela tocando meu rosto. Era desejo. Um frio percorreu meu corpo quando ela se levantou da água com a toalha grudada em seu corpo. Fechei meus olhos, pois não me agüentava mais. Já estava vendo que eu não conseguiria dormir bem naquela noite.**

Yumi levantou-se do lago. Sentiu um pouco de frio ao se levantar, apesar de que aquela noite estava quente. Após vestir-se e comer alguma coisa foi dormir. Estava exausta. Caiu na cama e apagou. O mundo poderia se acabar lá fora, mas nada a acordaria. Sasuke ficou um bom tempo na sacada do seu quarto, mas resolveu ir dormir depois. Itachi estava esperando que isso acontecesse. Os quartos de Yumi e Sasuke eram bem próximos, as sacadas também. Ele preferiu esperar que Sasuke fosse dormir, pois não provocar os sentidos do irmão com sua presença entrando no quarto da sua mestra.

Itachi entra no quarto pela sacada.

**Finalmente meu irmão foi dormir. Ele demorou um pouco para ir dormir, pensei até em desistir em entrar no quarto dela, mas valeu à pena. **

Ele olhou todo o quarto, que estava muito bem arrumado. Olhou para Yumi, que dormia tranquilamente. Um pequeno sorriso se fez em seus lábios e ele vai para frente da cama.

**Minha presa... tão delicada, tão desprotegida. Uma ovelhinha entregue nas garras do predador voraz. Mesmo dormindo ela emana uma sensualidade indescritível. Seu corpo tão esparramado quanto seus cabelos pela cama, uma figura tão jovem e tão bela. Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o verdadeiro significado do que estava sentindo. Ela me confundia, mas a minha confusão é diretamente proporcional ao meu desejo. Eu estava gostando disso que ela estava provocando, nenhuma mulher conseguiu fazer isso que ela faz. Por mais bonita que as outras fossem, por mais que se insinuassem nenhuma tinha poder sobre mim, nenhuma me levava a essas ações. Apesar do meu desejo, aquela não era a hora. Essa presa me chamava com o nada que ela fazia, mas aquela não era a hora de provar seu doce sabor. **– ele afasta uma mecha do rosto de Yumi. – **Tudo tem sua hora.**

**Itachi: **Boa noite, minha doce presa. - ele sussurrou e foi embora.

OOoOO

Oii, Bem gente eu gostaria muuito que vocês lessem essa mensagem que vou deixar aqui. É de muita importância e eu ficaria muito grata se vocês lessem.

Antes de tudo, eu quero agradecer a vocês por terem lido a minha fic, ela foi feita exatamente para agradar vocês e para a diversão de vocês também, mas uma coisa me encomoda e já vem me encomodando há muito tempo. Galera, eu sei que a minha fic pode servir de base para muitas, mas eu outros sites de fics eu li fics que tinham PERFEITAMENTE todos os pensamentos da Yumi e TODAS AS COISAS QUE ELA DISSE para Sasuke que, na minha fic, o fez ficar em Konoha. Isso aí me orgulha, mas também me entristece porque o dito-cujo não colocou observação nenhuma de que ele tirou isso tudo da minha personagem e/ou da minha fic. Ainda bem que isso não ocorre aqui! Bem, pelo menos naum me lembro de ter visto alguma... n.n''

De qualquer jeito, gente, isso não é legal, sabem por quê? Porque isso é roubo de características. Agora imaginem uma pessoa que copia parte da sua fic e fatura um monte de reviews... esses reviews deveriam ser do dono, mas tah com o dito-cujo. Isso aí não me afetou muito, mas também não me deixou prá lá de feliz e acho que nenhum de vocês ficariam felizes com isso, não é?

Eu quero muito pedir uma coisa para vocês, um favor de coração mesmo, please, se vocês forem pegar alguma coisa da minha fic (pensamentos, frases que eu tenha criado, poemas e até falas ou palavras), por favor me avisem. Ou coloquem uma pequena observação no final da fic dizendo que aquilo não te pertence. Não custa nada. Outro dia eu li uma fic que fazia isso. Dizia no começo as palavras que não pertencia a autora e dizia o nome do dono. Aquilo trás até uma paz interior para o dono mesmo.

Por favor, isso nãoé orgulho, é consideração. Eu não quero ser a pessoa mais reconhecida da face da Terra, só quero um pouco de respeito quanto a minha criatividade de criar tudo que essa fic tem.

Bem, é isso! Esperam que entendam e que façam esse favor para mim.

Mais uma vez obrigada por terem lido a minha fic e até a próxima atualização.

bjinhuss


	9. Hoje é o dia!

**Parte 9 **

Palavras de agradecimentoda autora:

Goddess-chan: Valeeu pela review! Eu tbm acho que Itachi forma um casal lindo com a Yumi, mas calma! Sasuke-kun naum eh esse baka, ok? Bem, acompanhe que você saberá mais sobre esse misterioso Uchiha, ok? XD

Uchiha Miyu: Sim siiimmm. Ela é foda é? Hehehe. As atualizações são às terças feiras, viu? Bem, se você gostou até agora com certeza vai gostar do resto! XD Acompanhe, ok? n.n

Deusa Tsukihime: Nhaa, empolgou-se com o título foi? XD Eu gosto de saber disso porque sou péssima em títulos! >. Mas tudo bem! Espero ver sempre suas reviews aqui, viu? XD

Uchiha Rin: Ehh, que bom que você voltou! XD Suas reviews fazem falta, viu? Nha, vai rolar sim alguma coisa entre esses dois... tah bem na cara que o Sasuke naum pode ficar parado, né? XD Espero que você acompanhe a fic! n.n

Yamanaka Ka: Yess, sou realmente anti-clonagem. Coisa feia, né? Copiar e se apossar do que os outros fazem. u.u Mas tudo bem. Ah, eu não estou fazendo jogo não, ok? Elas vão simplesmente fazer com que os garotos as convidem para ir ao Festival, o que é meio difícil para algumas delas! >. Ah, leia que você vai saber! XD

PAM: Quantos comentáriooss! XD Muitu bem receber reviews suas, ein! Ah, que bom que você me entende nessa parte de cópia... afff essas coisas são complicadas para mim. Nha, quero mesmo que você bata o recorde de reviews aqui, viu? Foi otimo ter conversado com você pelo msn! Ah, sua fic ficou muito boa mesmo, eu pelo menos gostei dela. n.n/

Dbr: Yoo, malditas provas memso! Eu já saí dessa fase e, apesar de estar numa pior, eu estou dando graças a Deus por estar conseguindo atualizar essa fic! >. Obrigada por entender tembém esse esquema de cópia sem crédito, nessa parte é melhor que dêmos a volta por cima, né? Que ótimo que você vai ler a minha fic mesmo em períodos de provas! Isso me deixa até meio encabulada! XD Valeeuu, aqui está a atualização que você tanto esperava! XD

Lowny-chan: Oii, obrigada por ler a minha fic. Ah, ela tem um esquema de atualização: Terças-feiras. Os outros personagens vão aparecer siimm, mas eu não vou focalizar tanto neles quanto ItaxYumi e SakxSasu. Terão todos e eu vou fazer o possível que agrade a maioria! n.n

Bem, aqui está a atualização que vocês tanto esperavam! Quero agradecer mais uma veza todos que acompanham e pedir para os outros que mandem reviews! Pelasee! >. Para se mandar uma é só clicar no "Go" que fica do canto esquerdo no final da tela, ok?

**OBS:** A fic vai ficar mais poética a partir deste capítulo.

Bjinhus e boa leitura!

OOoOO

_Minha noite tinha sido ótima. Estava um pouco preocupada... o jeito e a expressão do olhar do garoto Uchiha me levava a pensar: O que será que aconteceu para que ele ficasse daquele jeito? Era óbvio que a Sakura tinha algo a ver, mas o meu interesse era em descobrir o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora. Eu tinha falado algumas coisas para ele na esperança de que ele melhorasse hoje, afinal, o que adiantava lutar estando daquele jeito? Ou melhor, o que adianta a pessoa ser forte se ela é fraca emocionalmente? O enfraquecimento da mente reflete no corpo, nos tornando pessoas cada vez mais repreensíveis. Se uma pessoa quer ter um grande poder não basta apenas treinar, mas no fortalecimento do interior. Meu mestre sempre me falava isso, então era isso que eu iria passar para o meu discípulo._

Yumi se levantou e fez o de sempre. Tinha acordado bem disposta e pronta para enfrentar a correria do dia. Enquanto se deliciava com o café da manhã, Sasuke desceu e sentou-se na frente dela na mesa. Não parecia estar triste, mas estava tão frio como nos dias anteriores. Yumi olhava cada gesto do menino. Estava estranhando seu comportamento naquele dia.

**Yumi: **Bom dia, Sasuke. Acordou de mal humor?- n.n

**Sas:** Como se eu acordasse de bom humor... - ¬¬

**Yumi:** É verdade, mas quando a Sakura vinha aqui todas as manhãs você parecia mais disposto...

**Sas:** ...

**Yumi:** Não vai me contar?

**Sas:** O quê?

**Yumi:** O que aconteceu entre vocês dois.

**Sas:** Não aconteceu nada. – disse sem olhá-la.

**Yumi:** Você não confia em mim, não é?

**Sas:** Eu não confio em ninguém... – ele disse ainda sem olhá-la. – A ultima pessoa em que eu confiei matou minha família e meu clã com o único propósito de testar sua força. Depois de tudo aquilo, nunca mais tive a capacidade de confiar ou amar alguém.

**Yumi:** Sabe Sasuke, as coisas ruins acontecem, mas elas não vêm para que nos prendamos à nossa própria realidade. É difícil aceitar quando perdemos alguma coisa, mas algum dia vamos ter que aceitar...

**Sas:** ... – ele a olhava.

**Yumi:** Embaixo da pele desse garoto tão bonito há um garoto temeroso e desconfiado com a vida. – n.n – E eu não tiro o seu direito (de ser temeroso e desconfiado) de você, mas se você quer ser poderoso, deverá aprender a deixar seu passado para trás, sabe por quê? – ele ainda a olhava. – Simplesmente porque já passou. – n.n

**Sas:** Eu não entendo... - ele quase sussurrava.

**Yumi:** Quem vive de passado é museu, Sasuke. Quando você não consegue deixar seu passado para trás você acaba parando no tempo e aí você nunca vai evoluir.

**Sas:** Da ultima vez que meu irmão esteve aqui ele disse que se eu quisesse matá-lo eu teria que ter muito ódio... – ele falava pensativo.

**Yumi:** _"Isso com certeza foi uma provocação. É como se ele tivesse pedindo para Sasuke ir e mata-lo mesmo. Esse negócio de ter ódio prende muito as pessoas e... Nani! Ele teve coragem de voltar aqui depois de ter matado o seu clã! Cara-de-pau..."** – **_Sasuke, imagine que você vai sair para uma grande jornada. O que você levaria?

**Sas:** O necessário.

**Yumi:** Por quê?

**Sas:** Para que eu não me cansasse com facilidade e chegasse ao meu destino mais rápido.

**Yumi:** E se aparecesse uma grande pedra no seu caminho? Você simplesmente daria a volta ou a levaria com você?

**Sas:** Eu daria a volta, lógico.

**Yumi:** É mesmo? Não parece ser isso que você faz, Sasuke.

**Sas:** O que quer dizer?

**Yumi:** Essa jornada é a sua meta de vida, o caminho pelo qual você estava seguindo é o seu desenvolvimento ao longo do tempo, a sua mochila é a sua consciência, o seu coração e o ódio é a pedra que você encontrou... se você tem ódio, então você carrega essa pedra na sua mochila, nas suas costas. Isso é o que, provavelmente, irá o impedir de alcançar todas as suas metas. – Ele a olha, espantado. – O ser humano não vive de ódio. A partir do momento que você vive apenas no passado, seus passos ficam mais lentos e vai demorar muito para que sua meta de vida seja completada. – Ela termina de comer, se levanta e coloca o prato na pia.

**Sas:** Será que há esperança para tudo isso?

**Yumi:** °A esperança adiada adoece o coração.° A esperança trás sonhos para o coração humano, agora se você não tem mais esperança ou sonho algum... – Ela dá um peteleco na testa dele. – Então pode voltar para Orochimaru. – ela disse saindo.

**Sas:** Nani? – O.O

**Yumi:** Um ser humano sem esperança e sem sonho, para mim, não é mais humano, mas um defunto. – ela fala de costas para ele.

**Sas: **Por que fala isso com tanta convicção?

**Yumi:** Porque somos feitos da mesma matéria que nossos sonhos. – ela saiu.

**Sas: **Somos feitos da mesma matéria que nossos sonhos... – ele sussurrava para si mesmo enquanto comia alguma coisa que estava na mesa.

**Faz tanto tempo que eu não sonho que é complicado para eu entender isso que Yumi me disse... **– ele se lembrava das palavras da sua mestra. – **A esperança adiada adoece o coração... **– ele lembrava do dia anterior, quando tinha conversado com Sakura. – **Sakura... será que eu fiz a coisa certa?** – ele continuava com seus pensamentos.

OOoOO

_Eu não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa. Colocar o Sasuke na corda bamba era algo precipitado demais para se fazer naquela hora, mas se fosse apenas daquele jeito que ele entenderia, então eu iria fazer isso quantas vezes fossem. Estava esperando o menino terminar de comer para que pudéssemos lutar logo e começar o tratamento do selo amaldiçoado. Apesar de nunca ter feito esse tratamento em ninguém, eu não estava preocupada, já que minha mãe havia me treinado muito bem. O selo amaldiçoado é algo que pode ser considerado irreversível, já que não há cura direta e o tratamento é extremamente arriscado e a longo prazo, podendo até matar o paciente. De qualquer jeito, eu estava segura de que ele iria sobreviver ao tratamento._

Yumi estava sentada numa pedra aproveitando o sol da manhã. Sasuke sai da casa e vai em sua diração. Yumi se levanta ao sentir a presença do menino.

**Yumi:** Pronto para a luta?

**Sas:** Hai.

**Yumi:** Nessa luta eu apenas me defenderei e você usará tudo que sabe, inclusive o selo amaldiçoado.

**Sas:** Apenas se defenderá? Será que você vai conseguir se esquivar de todos os meus golpes? – ele ria debochado.

**Yumi:** Sou uma jounnin de classe especial, você não vai conseguir, sequer, me arranhar. – ela falava do mesmo jeito.

**Sas:** Duvido.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem. Você está bem confiante, então vou aumentar ainda mais sua confiança...

**Sas:** ... – Ele a olhava.

**Yumi:** Para me defender, usarei apenas o meu braço direito e, além disso, não usarei chakra ou energia espiritual para me defender.

**Sas:** Farei você quebrar essa regrinha rapidinho.

**Yumi:** Vamos ver.

Sasuke ficou em posição de ataque enquanto Yumi permanecia do mesmo jeito, olhando-o. ele ativa o sharingan, pega uma kunai e começa a ataca-la.

OOoOO

Sakura andava por Konoha, estava tentando esquecer o ocorrido do dia anterior. Ela não sabia bem o que pensar ou fazer, estava acostumada a gostar e a correr atrás do Sasuke, mas o que faria agora? Recomeçar seria uma boa opção.

**Sak:** _"Ele me deu um fora... é, não podemos ganhar todas..."_ – ela pensava quando esbarrou em alguém.

**Sak:** Me desculpe. – o homem se vira.

**Jir:** Sakura, tudo bem com você? Está tão distraída.

**Nar:** É você que está na frente dela, Ero-sennin!

**Jir:** Eu já falei para não me chamar assim! - ¬¬

**Sak:** Tudo bem, Naruto. Eu estava distraída mesmo.

**Jir:** Tenho que ir agora. Naruto lembre-se que iremos treinar só depois do festival agora. Descanse, pois vamos pegar pesado nos próximos treinos.

**Nar:** Por mim a gente treinava até chegar o dia do festival, mas você só pensa nesses malditos dados...

**Jir:** Ora, esses dados são de grande importância, Naruto.

**Nar:** É, tão importantes que você passa a maior parte do seu tempo coletando esses dados ao invés de monitorar meu treinamento...

**Jir: **E você ainda reclama! Você tenque entender que eu sou um homem ocupado!

**Nar:** É... e como... – Jiraya se retira. – Já vai coletar dados, Erro-sennin?

**Jir:** Claro, não estou aqui a passeio! – ¬¬

**Sak:** Eu também já estou indo. – ela disse se retirando.

**Nar:** A gente se vê no festival, Ero-sennin! – ele disse correndo atrás da Sakura.

**Jir:** Ta virando um homenzinho... – passa uma mulher. – Meus dados! – ele vai atrás da mulher.

OOoOO

**Nar:** Sakura-chan! – ele chama e ela se vira. – O que aconteceu? Você parece triste.

**Sak:** Sasuke-kun voltou...

**Nar:** Nani? Aquele baka! Agora eu mato ele!

**Sak:** Ele está sendo treinado pela Yumi-san. Foi ela quem trouxe ele de volta e ela também vai tirar o selo amaldiçoado dele.

**Nar:** Mas então... você deveria estar feliz... aquele baka destratou você?

**Sak: **Não... ele só... me deu um fora. – ela disse sorrindo tristemente.

**Nar:** Nani? – O.O – Aquele baka! Eu vou arrebentar a cara dele até que ele não consiga dizer um "ai"!

**Sak:** Não, Naruto. Ele fez o certo. Eu sou ingênua, fraca e irritante... – ela falava tristemente.

**Nar:** Sakura-chan, não fique assim...

**Sak:** Tudo bem. Vai passar, Naruto.

**Nar:** Sakura-chan...

**Sak:** Eu já estou indo. Preciso pensar um pouco. Até mais, Naruto.

**Nar:** Até mais, Sakura-chan...- ela se retirou.

OOoOO

**Yumi:** Já cansou, Sasuke?

**Sas:** Ainda tenho forças. – ele se levanta.

Sasuke estava na ultima forma do selo amaldiçoado e Yumi ainda se defendia com apenas um braço e sem utilizar chakra algum.

**Yumi:** É mesmo? Seus movimentos estão ficando cada vez mais lentos e você está ofegando demais...

**Sas:** Vamos ver se meus movimentos estão mais lentos mesmo. – ele ativa o chidori, salta numa árvore e depois salta mais uma vez, fazendo com que ficasse bem mais acima da árvore. Ele a ataca em queda com o chidori ficando cada vez mais forte. Yumi salta na direção dele com um pequeno sorriso, ela pega o braço o qual o chidori estava ativado e simplesmente o desvia dela, fazendo com que Sasuke acerte o chão, abrindo um grande buraco. Ele permanece no mesmo canto por alguns segundos e depois fica na sua forma normal.

**Yumi:** Cheque mate, fofinho. – ela disse sorrindo e ele a olha de esguelha. – Você foi muito bem treinado. Já até dá para ser um chuunin, mas tudo bem. Vá para casa e descanse um pouco, pois vamos começar o tratamento daqui a pouco.

**Sas:** Hai. – ele se levanta e vai para casa.

_Eu não estava muito feliz com tudo aquilo. Sasuke era realmente muito forte, mas era por causa daquele selo em estágio avançado. Era triste para mim, ver uma pessoa que dependia de um selo para ser poderoso como desejava. Eu iria fazer tudo para poder torná-lo poderoso como deveria ser e sem a necessidade de um selo. Aquela presença ainda me seguia. Eu já não ligava mais, já que eu até estava acostumada com aquilo. Ser espiada não era algo bom, mas eu não tinha cabeça para ficar tentando localizar aquele bendito ser que não parava de me seguir. Eu estava muito mais preocupada com a primeira sessão do tratamento do menino. Resolvi entrar logo. Quanto mais cedo terminasse, melhor. Tanto para mim, quanto para Sasuke._

Yumi entra dentro de casa. Estava um pouco pensativa, mas isso não a impediu de que fosse até o quarto do menino verificar se ele já estava pronto para o tratamento. Ele parecia cochilar na cama, estava tranqüilo. Ela sorriu e fechou devagar a porta para que não o acordasse.

_Ele estava dormindo, isso era uma ótima notícia já que agora eu poderia procurar Sakura e perguntar o que eles aprontaram para que tudo simplesmente desabasse de uma hora para outra, mas eu resolvi deixar isso para mais tarde. Eu tinha ficado um pouco chateada, já que eu estava torcendo para que os dois ficassem juntos. Sakura precisava de companhia e Sasuke precisava amar alguém. Seria perfeito._

Yumi foi para seu quarto. Preparou uma roupa necessária para fazer o tratamento. Apenas sacerdotisas costumavam usar aquele tipo de roupa. Um tipo de vestido branco, com uma barra indefinida que ia até o joelho, ombro único o qual sua manga caía sedosa até a metade do antebraço. Não tinha sapatos. Era uma roupa muito fina, não servia para luta, mas seria para evitar o superaquecimento do corpo por causa do uso exagerado da energia espiritual. Não era a mesma coisa que o uso do chakra, já que este não provocava o superaquecimento do corpo do dono. A energia espiritual é uma energia tão poderosa que, se for utilizada de forma errada, pode matar o próprio dono. O aprendizado desse tipo de energia tinha que ser começada com a idade mínima de 4 anos, já que é uma energia ilimitada e muito poderosa, provocando um cansaço corporal maior do que o cansaço provocado pela utilização de chakra. Yumi não tinha esses tipos de problemas, já que foi treinada como sacerdotisa e tinha um controle perfeito da energia espiritual.

Ela desce para tomar um banho. Queria relaxar o máximo possível. Como sempre, ela desceu só de toalha e foi relaxar na fonte interna da casa. Itachi esperava que Yumi saísse do quarto, iria investigar mais profundamente sua vida, ao sair ele entrou pela sacada do quarto, torcendo para que ela não tivesse esquecido algo.

**Já estava mais do que na hora de descobrir mais sobre aquela mulher. Não era de agora o meu desejo de vir para o seu quarto para descobrir alguma coisa sobre sua vida. Isso não era de interesse algum para o Akatsuki, mas eu queria saber do mesmo jeito. **– ele abriu o armário e começou a procurar algo que fosse de seu interesse, fazia o máximo para não desarrumar nada ou deixar qualquer objeto fora de lugar, não queria despertar a curiosidade dela com relação a ele. Ele vê uma caixa azul e a tida do armário, indo para a cama e a abrindo lá. – **Que interessante, achei logo as fotografias e os cartões da família dela... **– ele sorri e começa a ler e a ver cada fotografia. Ele ri quando encontra uma foto dela quando ainda era um bebê, ela estava sentada num sofá bem grande e comendo alguma coisa que a deixava completamente suja. Ele ri mais uma vez quando encontra outra que ela estava um pouco maior e estava batendo palma. – **Não mudou nada. Ainda e uma pessoa alegre... **– ele vai passando casa foto e cada cartão que foi enviado a ela, quando encontra uma foto que tinha sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão sorrindo alegremente. Ele vira a foto e encontra algo escrito que o deixou um pouco espantado. – **Estarão para sempre no meu coração. Ela também perdeu a família... ­**– ele pega um cartão que tinha sido enviado no seu aniversário de 13 anos. O cartão era médio e tinha três páginas. A primeira dizia: "Feliz aniversário, Yumi!" A segunda dizia: "Que essa mensagem fique para sempre no seu coração." E a terceira página tinha um recado, ele começou a ler:

**Revolução Da alma**

**Ninguém é dono da sua felicidade, por isso não entregue sua alegria, sua paz, sua vida nas mãos de ninguém, absolutamente ninguém.**

**Somos livres, não pertencemos a ninguém e não podemos querer ser donos dos desejos, da vontade ou dos sonhos de quem quer que seja.**

**A razão da sua vida é você mesmo.**

**A tua paz interior é a tua meta de vida.**

**Quando sentires um vazio na alma, quando acreditares que ainda está faltando algo mesmo tendo tudo, remete teu pensamento para os teus desejos mais íntimos e busque a divindade que existe em você.**

**Pare de colocar a sua felicidade cada dia mais distante de você.**

**Não coloque objetivos longe demais de suas mãos, abrace os que estão ao seu alcance hoje.**

**Se andas desesperado por problemas financeiros, amorosos ou de relacionamento familiares, busca em teu interior a resposta para acalmar-te, você é reflexo do que pensas diariamente.**

**Com um sorriso no rosto as pessoas terão as melhores impressões de você e você estará afirmando para você mesmo que está "pronto" para ser feliz.**

**Trabalhe, trabalhe muito ao seu favor. Pare de esperar a felicidade sem esforços. Pare de exigir das pessoas aquilo que nem você conquistou ainda. Critique menos, trabalhe mais.**

**E nunca se esqueça de agradecer.**

**Agradeça tudo que está em sua vida nesse momento, inclusive a dor.**

**Nossa compreensão do universo ainda é muito pequena para julgar o que quer que seja na nossa vida.**

**Por fim, acredite que não estaremos sozinhos em nossas caminhadas, um instante sequer se nossos passos forem dados em busca de justiça e igualdade!**

**"A grandeza não consiste em receber honras, mas em merecê-las." (Aristóteles)**

**O autor, "Aristóteles", filósofo grego, discípulo de Platão e este de Sócrates, escreveu essa mensagem no ano 360 a.C.**

**Com amor mamãe, papai e maninho.**

Ele ficou parado uns segundos ao terminar de ler a mensagem, mas acordou rapidamente. Guardou tudo, deixando a caixa no mesmo canto o qual foi encontrada. Resolveu sair por que já fazia muito tempo que estava ali.

Yumi chega do banho já bem mais relaxada, fecha a porta da sacada e todas as cortinas e começa a se vestir. Aquela tarde ela iria para a casa da Hinata, mas o que ela queria mesmo era conversar com Sakura, resolveu não pensar nisso naquela hora. Ela se olha no espelho para ver se não tem nada fora do lugar, ela solta os cabelos do coque alto e passa os dedos de leve, depois pega um pincel grosso e um tinteiro e os leva.

Sasuke acorda lentamente. Estava mais disposto agora. Ele foi procurar Yumi. Procurou em todos os cômodos da casa até que a encontrou em um quarto vazio e meio escuro, que tinha apenas um círculo grande e incrivelmente detalhado que tinha várias coisas escritas. Yumi usava um "jutsu" o qual fazia o círculo pulsar com uma luz branca. Ela termina e olha para o menino, que estava pasmo na porta.

**Yumi:** Pode entrar, Sasuke. – n.n ele entra no quarto.

**Sas:** Para que isso? – Ele a olha – E por que está vestida desse jeito?

**Yumi:** Você deve estar confuso, né? – n.n – Isso é um círculo mágico, ele vai paralisar você enquanto o tratamento não acabar e ele é necessário para aliviar a sua dor. Sem ele você sentiria muita dor e teria apenas 1 por cento de chance de sobreviver, com ele você terá 55 por cento e a dor não é mais tão intensa.

**Sas:** Eu morreria de dor sem esse círculo?

**Yumi:** Sim, assim como 95 por cento dos pacientes que foram tratados sem o círculo.

**Sas:** ... - O.O''

**Yumi:** Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, porque com a invenção desse círculo há 40 por cento de mortes. Apesar de o círculo aliviar um pouco a dor, ela ainda é intensa. Será mais um menos 10 minutos de dor.

**Sas:** Eu vou suportar. – ele disse olhando para o círculo.

**Yumi:** É bom ouvir isso. – n.n – Agora você só precisa tirar a camisa. Eu tenho que ter total visão do selo.

**Sas:** Hai. – Disse tirando a blusa.

**Yumi:** Ajoelhe-se no centro do círculo. – ela disse enquanto pegava um punhal. Sasuke para no meio do círculo, mas com receio por causa do punhal. – Não se preocupe. Na primeira sessão é necessário o sangue da sacerdotisa. Relaxe, ok?

**Sas:** ... - ele confirmou com a cabeça.

Yumi ajoelha-se atrás de Sasuke, o círculo começa a pulsar numa luz branca. Ela ativa a energia espiritual e agora começa a sair do seu corpo uma luz branca como a do círculo e vai aumentando pouco a pouco. Com o punhal, Yumi corta a parte interna da sua mão esquerda, fazendo uma cruz em toda extensão da palma, o sangue começa a jorrar e pingar no chão. Ela larga o punhal colocando a mão ferida encima do selo amaldiçoado, o sangue começa a derramar pelo pescoço e ombro de Sasuke, chegando ao seu peito e costas até que pingasse no chão. Ele fica um pouco assustado, mas volta a relaxar. Ele começa a sentir dores latejantes. Elas são de dentro para fora, como se ele fosse explodir. Não conseguia mexer seu corpo, só tinha pouquíssimo movimento com a cabeça. Yumi levanta a mão direita, deixando apenas os dedos indicador o do meio levantados, com o braço junto ao seu corpo, sussurra algo intraduzível e a energia começou a se espalhar por todos os detalhes do círculo. Sasuke sentiu uma força vindo de baixo para cima, como se fosse impulsiona-lo, as dores se tornaram mais fortes principalmente na região do selo. Ele segurava os gritos de dor, aquilo estava muito pior do que as chicotadas que havia levado. Era como se Yumi tivesse pegado aquele punhal e o encravasse no seu ombro várias vezes e no mesmo canto. Ele olha com dificuldade para um dos seus braços e vê que está manchado. O selo amaldiçoado estava sendo ativado e aquelas manchas estavam se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Sentiu seu sharingan ser ativado sem que ele queira. Sua visão estava embaçada. Olhou de esguelha para trás e viu o olhar distante da Yumi para o seu ombro direito, onde a mão ferida estava. Um detalhe nos olhos da Yumi o incomodou. Ela estava com o sharingan ativado, mas o sharingan dela estava azul como o céu! Ele não pôde conter um olhar surpreso para sua mestra. Começou a sentir sua visão escurecer, até que não se lembrasse de mais nada.

OOoOO

° tirado da bíblia

**Poema colocado: Foi realmente Aristóteles quem o fez.**


	10. Não se deixe abalar!

**Parte 10**

Palavras da autora:

Oi Gentee! Antes de tudo eu quero pedir desculpa. Eu sei que o dia da atualização é terças-feiras, mas hoje eu decidi sair um pouco da rotina. Decidi atualizar a fic duas vezes. Eu pensei em colocar no domingo, que é meu aniversário,mas quem ganharia o presente seriam vocês! XD

Nha, espero que vocês me perdoem por estar postando antes da hora, ok? Eu também estou atualizando tão rápido porque tem muitos caps no meu pc e isso está me deixando um pouco perdida aqui! n.n''''

Ah, valeu mais uma vez PAM por ter deixado review. n.n É sempre a primeira a deixar review e isso me deixa muito, muito feliz meesmo.

Para os leitores: Please, deixem review! Galera, não custa nada você clicar no botão "go" no canto esquerdo da tela do seu pc, logo no fim da fic! Deixem uma review! Isso me ajuda e muito.

bjus e boa leitura.

OOoOO

_O tratamento tinha iniciado e Sasuke tinha tido uma reação melhor do que eu havia pensado. O meu ferimento tinha sangrado excessivamente, mas depois eu tinha conseguido estacar o sangue. Aquele era o dia de eu me encontrar com as garotas na casa da Hinata, eu estava bem disposta a ajudá-las com os garotos, mas, sinceramente, eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a ir acompanhada. Eu não sabia se estava louca, mas eu queria curtir aquele Festival sozinha. Quando se está acompanhada não dá para fazer um monte de coisa, como beber loucamente. Eu estava afim de encher a cara de saquê! Fala sério, esquecer da vida de vez em quando era muito bom, principalmente porque eu havia descoberto coisas não muito agradáveis sobre meu clã, quero dizer, sobre o Clã Uchiha. Eu não me considerava uma uchiha, não mais... apesar de ser uma uchiha... não, eu não sou! Quero dizer, sou e não sou! Ah, enfim! Eu queria encher a cara para esquecer essas coisas mesmo. Aff, que dureza..._

Yumi carregou Sasuke nas costas, deixando-o no quarto dele. Ela seguiu para seu quarto para se trocar e fazer um curativo na mão esquerda, que estava um pouco dolorida. Teve a impressão de que seu armário estava diferente, pois as coisas estavam levemente fora do lugar, mas não ligou para isso, se trocou e fez um curativo, pegou o papel que Ino havia lhe dado e foi embora, deixando um bilhete para Sasuke dizendo que não sabia que horas iria voltar e proibindo-o de fazer qualquer exercício ou treinamento. Ela seguiu para a casa da Hinata, mas antes iria procurar Sakura e descobrir o que tinha acontecido com Sasuke e ela.

OOoOO

Sakura estava deitada no meio de uma clareira observando o céu, pensativa e com o semblante triste.

_Como eu pude ser tão ingênua? Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser nas palavras do Sasuke-kun. Bah, por que eu estou triste? Foi assim desde o começo e nunca mudou. Era assim na academia, era assim quando formamos uma equipe, era assim quando realizávamos missões... foi assim quando ele foi embora... _– lágrimas começam a correr pelo seu rosto – _Yumi-san o trouxe de volta, mas, mesmo assim, nada mudou e nunca vai mudar. Eu não sirvo para ele..._

**Yumi:** Finalmente achei você. – Sakura se senta rapidamente.

**Sak:** Yumi-san... o que faz aqui? – ela limpou as lágrimas.

**Yumi:** Eu... nada. Eu estava te procurando. – disse sentando-se do lado de Sakura.

**Sak:** Quer que eu a ajude em algo?

**Yumi:** Não, só vim para conversar.

**Sak:** Sobre o quê?

**Yumi:** Estou preocupada com Sasuke e você.

**Sak:** ...

**Yumi:** Não vai me contar?

**Sak:** É que...

**Yumi:** ...

**Sak:** Eu levei um fora... – ela não olhava mais para Yumi. – Mas eu entendo isso... eu sempre o irritei, sempre fui um peso... ele só quer se livrar de mim.

**Yumi:** Não o julgue mal, Sakura. – ela volta a olhar para Yumi. – Ele não fez isso porque não gosta de você.

**Sak:** Eu não entendo...

**Yumi:** Nem eu... mas eu posso dizer uma coisa... ele tem medo, apenas.

**Sak:** Medo de quê?

**Yumi:** Medo de ser feliz, medo de amar uma pessoa e depois perdê-la... ele se considera um vingador e por causa disso se isola. A auto-suficiência sentimental não faz parte das características humanas, mas, mesmo assim, ele acha que não precisa de ninguém, que não precisa amar ninguém, mas acho que ele está percebendo que está errado.

**Sak: **Por quê?

**Yumi:** Porque... ele está sofrendo também...

**Sak:** ... – O.O

**Yumi:** É estranho ouvir isso dele, não é? Ele deve ter se mostrado uma pessoa muito forte, mas a verdade é que ele é tão sensível quanto qualquer pessoa... ele só não gosta de mostrar isso exatamente porque acha que isso é só para os fracos... que ingenuidade.

**Sak:** Quer dizer que ele gosta de mim?

**Yumi:** Eu não sei, não posso garantir isso, mas eu posso te afirmar que ele não deixou de sentir algo. Não sei se é porque eleé jovem, mas eu vejo nas atitudes dele que ele gosta de você de algum modo, eu só não sei a amplitude desse sentimento. Pode ser como amiga ou pode ser mais do que isso.

**Sak:** Entendo.

**Yumi:** Você pensa em ir ao Festival com Sasuke?

**Sak:** Eu não sei... se ele não tivesse feito isso eu até o convidaria, mas agora estou com receio.

**Yumi:** Ah, já ia me esquecendo!

**Sak:** ... -O.O''

**Yumi:** Ino avisou que era para nós duas irmos para a casa da Hinata-chan. Elas estão armando um plano para que os garotos as convidem para ir ao Festival com elas.

**Sak:** Eu não quero participar...

**Yumi:** Tudo bem, eu também não vou participar, mas poderíamos ir para ajudá-las, o que você acha?

**Sak:** É, vai ser melhor do que ficar aqui me lamentando, né? – ela sorriu ainda um pouco triste.

**Yumi:** Se distrair é a melhor maneira de se livrar de tudo isso. – n.n

**Sak:** Hai, então vamos. – as duas se levantaram e seguiram para a casa da Hinata, mas Sakura ainda estava incomodada com algumas coisas que não saíam da sua cabeça, resolveu arriscar e perguntar.

**Sak:** Yumi-san, você gosta muito do Sasuke-kun, né?

**Yumi:** Hai, posso até dizer que o amo... – n.n

**Sak:** Ama-o... ?

**Yumi:** Você acha que meu sentimento está além de sentimento de mestra e discípulo?

**Sak:** É que...

**Yumi:** Tudo bem, eu entendo você. Eu amo o Sasuke-kun, mas é um amor fraternal.

**Sak:** ...

**Yumi:** Sabe, Sakura, até o começo desse ano eu vivia com meu irmão na minha vila, mas ele foi assassinado na nossa própria casa enquanto eu estava em missão, tinha chegado muito tarde...

**Sak:** Yumi-san...

**Yumi:** Desde que nossos pais tinham morrido era eu quem cuidava dele e tudo mais... meu irmão morreu e o amor que eu sentia por ele tinha morrido junto com ele... quando eu vim para cá e salvei o Sasuke-kun e tudo mais, percebi que o próprio Sasuke-kun lembrava muito ele e, sem querer, o Sasuke-kun acabou revivendo esse amor que eu tinha pelo meu irmão.

**Sak:** Eu sinto muito pela sua família, Yumi-san.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem, não precisa ficar sem-jeito. – n.n

**Sak:** É, mas eu nunca pensei que a Yumi-san fosse como o Sasuke-kun, que perdeu a família inteira.

**Yumi:** Bah. Isso já passou e daqui a alguns anos você ouvirá ele dizendo que já não se importa muito com isso, assim como eu. – n.n

**Sak:** Espero que esteja certa! – n.n

**Yumi:** Vamos mais depressa senão nos atrasaremos!

**Sak:** Hai! – n.n/

As duas seguiram em passos rápidos para a casa da Hinata.

OOoOO

Enquanto isso na casa da Hinata.

**Hinata:** Será que... elas vão vir?

**Tenten:** ...

**Ino:** Elas estão demorando! Eu quero saber logo do Sasuke-kuun! - . - Eu preciso ir ao Festival com ele!

**Tenten:** Ino, por que você não desiste logo dele?

**Ino:** Porque eu nunca vou perder para a Senhorita Testa! – ù.ú

**Tenten:** Mas ele não dá a mínima para você, a possibilidade dele te convidar é remota e você deveria investir em um cara que dê uma certa garantia de que vá ao Festival com você.

**Ino: **O que quer dizer? Que eu não vou conseguir fazer com que ele me convide de ir ao Festival com ele? - ¬¬

**Tenten:** Eu não quero chatear você, mas, Ino, ta na cara que ele vai te tirar de tempo se ele perceber o que você quer ir ao Festival com ele...

**Ino:** Mas é claro que ele não vai fazer isso! Sasuke-kun me ama! – u.u

**Hinata:** Como… você pode ter certeza?

**Ino:** Tendo, oras. Até parece que ele vai resistir a uma garota linda como eu.

**Tenten:** Pare de sonhar, Ino. Ele sempre rejeitou você.

**Ino:** Ele nunca me rejeitou! Ele é só um pouco tímido...

**Tenten:** Ah, é você quem sabe... mas não esqueça que eu te avisei que isso não daria certo...

**Ino:** Eu vou com o Sasuke-kun e vou deixar a Testuda chupando dedo! Hahahaha!

**Sak:** A única que vai chupar dedo aqui é você, Suína! – ò.ó

Yumi e Sakura chegam.

**Ino: **Droga, eu esqueci as minhas facas!

**Sak:** Como assim facas?

**Ino:** É porque eu não queria perder a oportunidade de amolá-las, já que você tem um amolador natural na sua testa!

**Sak:** Pior você que nasceu fazendo OINC OINC, sua Suína!

**Tenten:** Chega, pelo amor de Deus! – T-T

**Hinata:** As coisas... não melhoram nunca...

**Yumi:** Que tal começarmos a planejar o que vocês farão? – n.n''

**Tenten:** É uma ótima idéia!

**Hinata:** Vamos... para o meu quarto... lá vamos poder conversar... melhor.

Todas seguiram para o quarto da Hinata.

**Eu não tinha escutado direito, mas eu tinha certeza de que elas subiram para planejar alguma coisa. Não seria interessante eu escutar a conversa delas através da janela, mas tudo que vinha daquela mulher me despertava a curiosidade. Aquela mansão era do clã Hyuuga, um lugar perigoso de se ficar, mas, com a experiência que eu tinha, eles não me achariam, a não ser que eles ativassem o byakugan ou tivessem uma percepção muito grande. A segunda opção é remota, já que a percepção extremamente desenvolvida é uma característica uchiha. Yumi tem essa percepção, mas ela já não se incomoda mais com a minha presença... eu acho...**

Hinata fecha a porta do quarto.

**Tenten:** Agora vamos... – Ino a interrompe.

**Ino:** Antes de tudo eu quero que a Testuda me fale onde o Sasuke-kun está! – ù.ú

**Sak:** Sua...

**Yumi:** Tudo bem, Sakura. Ino, Sasuke está morando comigo.

**Ino:** Nani!

**Yumi:** Fui eu quem o resgatou, sou eu quem vai tirar o selo amaldiçoado e eu serei a mestra dele enquanto o selo não sair por completo. Já estou com a guarda dele, portanto, sou a responsável legal dele.

**Ino: **... -O.O

**Sak:** Satisfeita, Porquinha? – ù.ú

**Ino:** Eu não te perguntei nada, Dona Testa! – ò.ó

**Tenten:** Podemos começar agora? – T-T

**Hinata:** Não adianta... essa guerra não tem trégua...

**Ino:** Claro que não. Eu não vou desistir enquanto não ficar com o Sasuke-kun!

**Sak:** Como se ele fosse aceitar... - ¬¬

**Ino:** Melhor do que ficar com você, Testuda!

**Yumi:** Ino, vou te dar um conselho de amiga. – Ino a olha. – Desista dele.

**Ino:** Por que? Para que a garota-da-testa fique com ele? - ¬¬

**Yumi:** É por você mesma.

**Ino:** Como assim?

**Yumi:** Pare de gastar o seu tempo pressionando uma pessoa a gostar de você, olhe para quem olha para você.

**Ino:** Como se o Sasuke-kun não me olhasse. – u.u

**Yumi:** Se você ficar pressionando-o ele vai te dar um fora feio, ele não é um troféu para que você dispute por ele.

**Ino:** ...

**Yumi:** É difícil, mas é melhor do que saí ferida. Escolha um cara que esteja ao seu alcance.

**Ino:** Tudo bem, mas vai ser só dessa vez! Eu não vou desistir do Sasuke-kun tão facilmente. – ù.ú

**Sak: **... -¬¬

**Tenten:** Será que podemos começar agora? – T-T

**Yumi:** ... – gotinha.

**Hinata:** É bom começarmos... senão a gente não faz nada hoje.

**Yumi: **É verdade... com quem vocês pensam em ir?

**Tenten:** Eu vou com Neji-kun... pelo menos vou tentar! – n.n'''

**Hinata: **Ah, eu... é... eu vou... com...

**Tenten:** Naruto-kun.

**Hinata:** Sim, eu vou com ele.

**Sak:** Acho que a Hinata não terá problemas...

**Tenten:** Também acho. Com quem você vai, Ino?

**Ino:** Não sei... – u.u

**Hinata: **Por que... não vai com Shikamaru-kun?

**Ino: **Ele vai se interessar mais nas nuvens do que em mim... – u.u

**Yumi: **Bah. O sentimento muda.

**Tenten:** Pois é, e ele é seu companheiro de equipe, vai valer a pena.

**Ino:** É, talvez. Com quem você vai, Testinha?

**Sak:** Com ninguém. – u.u

**Ino:** Vai sozinha?

**Sak:** Hai.

**Ino:** Você está muito estranha, Testuda, você vai com o Sasuke-kun e não quer me contar?

**Sak:** Não, eu realmente não vou com ninguém, Rainha dos leitões. - ¬¬

**Yumi:** Assim como eu.

**Tenten:** Você também vai sozinha, Yumi-san?

**Yumi:** Sim. Quero curtir o festival sozinha. – n.n

**Sak:** Eu também. – n.n

**Yumi: **Já pensaram em um método que irão usar?

**Tenten:** Nos reunimos exatamente para isso... – n.n''

**Yumi:** Vocês os conhece muito mais do que eu... nem sei por onde começar...

OOoOO

Sasuke se levanta meio dolorido e vai até a cozinha. Estava com um pouco de fome e uma fruta podia satisfazê-lo naquele momento. Viu o bilhete da Yumi encima da mesa, pegou-o e o leu, ao terminar fez uma cara de desdém.

**Sas:** "Me proíbe de treinar e ainda não sabe quando vai voltar... eu nunca vou entendê-la." - ¬¬'' – Ele pega uma fruta e sai de casa.

Pensativo, ele começa a andar sem rumo e, quando percebe, está no mesmo lago o qual tinha conversado com Sakura. O entardecer estava espetacular, exatamente como naquele dia. Ele se senta ali e olha o céu já alaranjado e começa a pensar nas palavras que Yumi disse quando tinha voltado para casa.

**Sas:** "A vida nos presenteia com pedras preciosas... pedras preciosas são difíceis de se encontrar... cabe a nós aceita-las ou rejeita-las... se você não quer, outros querem." – ele pensava. – Pedra preciosa... esmeralda... bah, eu sou um idiota... – ele falava para si mesmo.

oOOo

Começa a tocar: Here without you – Three Doors Down

oOOo

A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separated

They disappear now when I'm dreamin' on your face

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho desde a ultima vez que vi seu lindo rosto _

_Milhares de luzes me fizeram mais frio e eu não acho que possa olhar para isto do mesmo jeito. _

_Mas toda a distância separou_

_Eles desapareceram agora quando estou sonhando com seu rosto._

**Eu definitivamente errei quando eu falei aquilo para ela, mas, sinceramente, o que poderei dar de bom a ela se as únicas coisas que eu tenho são: a minha cara carrancuda e a minha rabugentice de vez em quando? Eu sempre a tirei de tempo, mas nunca entendi o fato de, às vezes, apenas em alguns poucos casos, chegar a tratá-la mais do que uma simples companheira de equipe... talvez eu não soubesse, mas ela fazia parte dos meus pensamentos mais íntimos.**

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight it's only you and me

_Estou aqui sem você baby mas você continua na minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo_

_Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite é só você e eu._

**Eu não sabia porque eu pensava nela, eu não sabia porque eu estava pensando nisso agora, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu estava arrependido de ter falado para ela me esquecer. Tanto tempo me ajudando, tanto tempo cuidando de mim e, como retribuição, ela ganhava as minhas palavras ríspidas e secas. Eu estava tão cego que mal entendia que eu gostava dela e agora, mais do que todos os anos em que perdi minha família, eu estava só e, assim como todos os dias desde que me uni ao Orochimaru, eu estava pensando nela.**

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is over rated but I hope it gets better as we go

_A distância continua aumentando como as pessoas que dão oi_

_Eu ouvi que esta vida é sobrecarregada mas espero que melhore como nós vamos._

**Eu a rejeitei tantas vezes, até esqueci a quantidade de palavras grosseiras que falei para ela, mas será que ela me perdoaria se eu voltasseatrás? Será que ela está com outro? Sinto meu coração apertar quando penso nisso. Para falar a verdade, não dá para esses pensamentos permanecerem na minha cabeça.**

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

_Estou aqui sem você baby mas você continua na minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo_

_Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite é só você e eu._

**O dia estava desaparecendo, aquilo me alertava que a vida não me esperaria... nem ela. Um espetáculo tão belo que há tanto tempo eu não contemplo e ela não está aqui, com o seu jeito jovial e tão cativante... eu sou realmente um idiota.**

Everything I know, and anywhere I go

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

_Tudo que eu sei, e aonde eu vou_

_fica mais difícil pois isso não vai acabar meu amor_

_E quando o último cair, quando tudo estiver dito e feito_

_Tudo fica mais difícil mas não vai acabar com meu amor por você_

**Não... meus pensamentos não saem dela. Eu já não agüento mais ficar aqui olhando o sol se pôr e ela indo, assim como esse dia. É difícil de aceitar, mas esses sentimentos não são de agora, estão aqui a mais tempo do que eu imagino. Quando começou? Eu não sei, mas já era muito tarde para eu pensar em esquecê-la, mas também não adianta ficar aqui parado. Por mais que eu fuja, por mais que eu não aceite, eu não podia mais negar. Estava preso, cativo. Estava apaixonado.**

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

_Estou aqui sem você baby mas você continua na minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo_

_Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite é só você e eu_

**Apaixonado e pensando nela. Apaixonado e sem ela. Apaixonado e solitário. Ela conseguiu fazer da minha mente, sua morada e, mesmo não estando aqui, ela está presente na minha mente e em todas as coisas o qual olho, desde o pôr-do-sol até na fruta que joguei no lago. **– ele sorri tristemente. – **Estou apaixonado.**

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

but tonight girl it's only you and me

_Estou aqui sem você baby mas você continua na minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo_

_Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

_E esta noite é só você e eu_

Ele se levanta e volta para casa.

OOoOO

Me perdoem de novo gente! A fic deve está melosa demais, né? Nhaaaaa, mas deixem review do mesmo jeito, ok?

bjinhuss


	11. Sedução

**Parte 11 **

Palavras d e agradecimento:

PAM: hehe Ja te falei que esse negócio de ar das graças está escrito na minha testa? Pois eh. Já que você tanto se interessa pelo grande encontro de Itachi e Yumi, dedico esse cap. para você! Bem, não espere muita coisa, ok? n.n/

x Uchiha Miyu x: Nhaaa, quer ver a Yumi bêbada, né? hehe Pode deixar que eu faço um cap. especialmente para você com relação à isso e não esquente porque nesse cap tbm tem muito Itachi e Yumi, e Sasuke e Sakura tbm! XD

Dbr: Nhaa, eu seei o quanto você gosta desse casaalll, por isso esse cap tem uma grande surpresa para você! XD Muitas coisas vão rolar aqui. Espero que você continue a acompanhar a fic! n.n´

Para os leitores: Deixem reviewsss!

bjus e boa leitura.

OOoOO

_As garotas já tinham combinado tudo, agora cabia a elas botarem em ação tudo que haviam planejado e elas teriam uma semana para fazerem isso, já que elas cismaram em ir acompanhadas nesse Festival. Eu, particularmente achava isso uma besteirada, mas isso era o que eu achava. Quem sou eu para julgar as pessoas, né?_

_Eu tinha dormido muito bem naquela noite, porém acho que Sasuke não deve ter dormido muito bem, já que estava mais pensativo do que todos os dias. De vez em quando eu pensava que Sasuke era doido. Definitivamente a falta da Sakura ali deveria afetar um pouco a cabeça dele. Lógico! Com certeza era nela que ele estava pensando! Dava para ver isso na cara dele, como se estivesse escrito na testa dele: Cadê a Sakura? Ou: Por que ela não vem? Enfim, os assuntos do coração são os mais complicados que existem e isso não se aplicava só a ele._

Yumi sentou-se a mesa. Sasuke estava comendo calado como sempre, mas algo nele chamava a atenção da jovem sensei.

**Yumi:** Alô lua, aqui é da Terra. Terra chamando Uchiha Sasuke. Responda, Uchiha Sasuke. – XD

**Sas:** "Ela é doida, mesmo." - ¬¬''

**Yumi:** ... – ela o olhava sorrindo com o queixo apoiado na mão.

**Sas:** Algum problema? – ù.ú

**Yumi:** Não... – n.n

**Sas:** Então por que está me olhando desse jeito? - ¬¬

**Yumi:** É porque você fica tão fofinho quando está pensando na morte da bezerra. – n.n

**Sas: **... - O.O' – uma gota enorme surgiu na cabeça dele.

**Yumi:** Estava pensando na Sakura? – n.n

**Sas:** Isso... não é da sua conta! – disse enrubescido.

**Yumi:** Se não fosse eu não estaria perguntando. - ¬¬

**Sas: **Você vive se intrometendo em tudo. – ù.ú

**Yumi:** Mas é claro! Você é meu discípulo e eu me preocupo com você. - ¬¬

**Sas:** ... – ù.ú

**Yumi: **Bem, iremos treinar hoje. Você deve estar com o corpo um pouco dolorido, mas isso é normal.

**Sas:** Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Yumi:** Hai.

**Sas:** Por que o seu sharingan ficou azul?

**Yumi:**É apenas uma reação à energia espiritual. O sharingan é vermelho por causa da reação com o shakra comum, mas, como eu usei energia espiritual ( ou shakra Espiritual ), então o sharingan se adaptou a ela.

**Sas:** Existe alguma diferença entre shakra e energia espiritual?

**Yumi:** Hai. O shakra é a energia emanada pelo seu corpo, a energia espiritual é o shakra modificado para purificar alguma coisa.Os ninjas não desenvolveram a habilidade de controlar a energia espiritual porque ela é muito difícil de ser controlada, já que é inesgotável. Na purificação não há gasto de shakra, mas há cansaço físico e isso complica mais ainda o uso dele.

**Sas:** O que acontece se eu utilizar dessa energia?

**Yumi: **Se você não souber utilizar, você, com certeza, morrerá.

**Sas:** ... – O.O

**Yumi:** Eu tenho total controle da energia espiritual porque eu treino desde os 4 anos. Eu vou te ensinar a utilizar essa energia nas técnicas que se utiliza shakra.

**Sas:** Tem efeito diferente se utilizar a energia espiritual dessa forma?

**Yumi:** Hai, seu golpe pode ser aumentado em até 10 vezes dependendo da quantidade de energia que você usa, mas devemos tomar cuidado... essa energia é muito poderosa e, como eu falei,pode-se perder o controle dela.

**Sas:** Controlando esse poder eu poderei matar meu irmão? – Yumi ficou calada por um tempo.

**Yumi: **Pode, mas eu não irei ensinar a controlar essa energia para que você saia matando, Sasuke. Lembre-se do que eu te falei, a morte nem sempre é a solução para tudo. Essa energia é usada apenas por sacerdotisas, sacerdotes, monges e monjas para proteger as pessoas.

**Sas:** Hai.

OOoOO

Enquanto isso, Neji e Tenten treinavam. Ela jogava as kunais e as shurikens, mas a sua defesa perfeita não permitia, sequer, um arranhão. Eles já estavam lá fazia muito tempo. O treino para ela estava bem pesado e ela já estava bem ofegante, diferente dele que, por mais que treinasse, não estava cansado. Ela cai de joelho, pois já não agüentava mais treinar.

**Neji:** Já está cansada, Tenten? – disse inexpressivo, como sempre.

**Tenten:** "Ele é uma máquina por acaso?" – Um pouco...

**Neji:** Vamos descansar, então.

Os dois sentaram na sombra de uma árvore. Ficaram calados por um bom tempo até que Tenten puxou assunto.

**Tenten: **Você já sabe do Festival?

**Neji:** Hai.

**Tenten: **E você vai?

**Neji:** Ainda não sei, prefiro ficar treinando.

**Tenten:** Você bem que poderia descansar...

**Neji:** Hunf. Esse Festival é só uma perda de tempo.

**Tenten:** "Estou vendo que vai demorar mais tempo do que eu imaginava para ele me convidar... que droga..." – T-T

OOoOO

Ino estava procurando Shikamaru e o encontra deitado no meio de uma clareira fazendo o de sempre, olhando as nuvens passarem. Ela vai até ele.

**Ino:** Shikamaru-kun, finalmente te achei...

**Shik:** É alguma missão?

**Ino:** Não. – ela disse sentando-se ao lado dele. – Só estava te procurando mesmo...

**Shik:** "Ela está muito calma... isso quer dizer que aívem problemas..." – pensou olhando-a de esguelha.

**Ino: **Você vai ao Festival?

**Shik: **Talvez.

**Ino:** Como assim?

**Shik:** Olhar as nuvens é mais interessante. Os Festivais enchem de pessoas e isso é muito problemático...

**Ino:** "Problemático é você..." - ¬¬

**Shik:** "Ela está quieta demais... ela veio para brigar comigo, com certeza."

**Ino:** "Será que ele vai me convidar para ir ao Festival?"

Pensamento dos dois: "Droga!"

OOoOO

Naruto estava treinando alguns jutsus numa árvore, quando Hinata chega.

**Hinata: **O-oi, Naruto-kun. – Naruto vira-se para olhá-la.

**Nar:** Hinata-chan, quanto tempo, como tem passado? Está mais forte, não é? – n.n

**Hinata:** H-hai... – ela disse enrubescida.

**Nar:** Veio para treinar comigo, Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:** Não... é que...

**Nar:** Se bem que eu já estou aqui faz tempo... não quer ir comer ramen comigo? Pode deixar que eu pago! – n.n v

**Hinata:** Hai.

**Nar: **Então vamos.

Hinata o acompanhou calada. Ela sabia que Naruto não iria convidá-la, então decidiu convida-lo, mas estava difícil porque sua voz simplesmente não saía.

**Nar: **E aí, Hinata-chan, você vai ao Festival? – perguntou com a boca cheia.

**Hinata:** H-hai...

**Nar:** Que legal, eu também vou! Eu convidei a Sakura-chan para ir comigo... – Hinata o olha. – Mas ela nem aceitou... você não quer ir comigo, Hinata-chan? – ele perguntou enrubescido.

**Hinata:** É... claro. Eu vou sim... – n.n

**Nar:** Obrigado, Hinata-chan. Eu estava começando a pensar que eu iria sozinho ao Festival. – n.n

**Hinata: **De nada... Naruto-kun. – n.n

OOoOO

Todas se reúnem na casa da Hinata.

**Tenten:** Hoje definitivamente não foi o meu dia...

**Ino:** Nem o meu... o Shikamaru me trocou pelas nuvens!

**Tenten:** Pior o Neji que prefere as minhas kunais e shurikens indo na direção dele...

**Ino:** Que coisa...

**Tenten:** E você, Hinata? Teve sucesso?

**Hinata:** Hai. Ele me convidou.

**Tenten:** Como eu queria que o Neji fizesse isso... – T-T

**Ino:** Eu não vou desistir! Ele vai me convidar para ir ao Festival!- u.u

**Tenten:** Neji também! Amanhã a gente consegue!

OOoOO

4 dias depois. Sakura, Yumi, Ino, Tenten e Hinata se encontraram numa clareira.

**Yumi:** Minha nossa, vocês estão péssimas... – disse olhando para Tenten e Ino que estavam realmente acabadas.

**Tenten: **Pois é... fiz tudo que é plano, mas no final de tudo eu que o convidei... - -.-'''

**Ino: **Isso também vale para mim... - -.-''

**Sak:** Pelo menos vocês vão acompanhadas.

**Tenten:** Você ainda quer ir só?

**Sak:** Hai, apesar de ter sido convidada pelo Lee-kun e Naruto-kun...

**Ino:** E você, Yumi-san?

**Yumi:** Eu recebi um monte de convites, mas recusei todos! – n.n'''

**Sak:** Recebeu de quem?

**Yumi:** Deixe-me ver... – disse pondo o dedo no queixo. – Recebi do Kakashi, Gai, Iruka e um tal de Jiraya...

**Hinata/Tenten/Ino/Sakura:** O.O''''

**Yumi:** São só desses caras que eu lembro, mas o único que eu conheço é o Kakashi...

**Tenten:** Você recebeu mais convites!

**Yumi:** Sim... recebi uma pilha de cartas... - -.-'

**Sak:** Por que você não vai com Kakashi-sensei? – XD

**Yumi:** Eu não vou com nenhum... eles são velhos demais para mim...

**Sak:** Principalmente o Jiraya-sama...

**Yumi:** Quem é esse cara? A carta dele foi a mais maliciosa de todas.

**Sak:** Pode deixar que eu te mostro no Festival.

**Yumi:** Eu tenho que ir já. O Festival vai começar que horas?

**Ino:** Vai começar 17:00h, mas vou estar lá às 18:30h.

**Hinata:** O Festival... fica mais legal nessa hora, mesmo.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem. Até amanhã. Sakura, você não quer ir lá para casa? Estou precisando de uma ajuda sua...

**Sak:** Hai.

**Ino:** Não quer que eu vá também? Estou louca para ver o Sasuke-kun!

**Yumi:** Sasuke está treinando... ele com certeza não vai querer ver ninguém. – n.n'' – Mas se você quiser ir do mesmo jeito...

**Ino:** Ah, eu o vejo no Festival, então.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem. Até amanhã.

_Aquela semana havia se passado muito rápido. Sasuke parecia mais forte a cada dia, mas também parecia triste. Ele não tinha tempo para sair de casa por causa dos treinamentos, então resolvi dar uma ajuda a ele, levaria a Sakura lá para casa não só para que ela me ajudasse, mas, principalmente, para que eles conversassem. Aquele era o último dia para que ele corrigisse o que ele fez. _

Elas chegam na casa. Dava para ver Sasuke treinando um pouco longe e distraído. Yumi vai até ele, mas Sakura permanece perto da casa enquando Yumi foi conversar com Sasuke.

**Yumi:** Pode parar por hoje, Sasuke. Você já evoluiu o suficiente.

**Sas:** Vou aperfeiçoar um pouco mais a técnica... – disse desviando o olhar para Sakura, que estava um pouco distante.

**Yumi:** Fiz esse favor para você. – Ele olha para Yumi. – Está na hora de você consertar a burrada que fez.

**Sas:** ... - O.O

**Yumi:** E se você não fizer nada, vai dormir fora de casa. – ù.ú

**Sas:** H-hai... – disse virando-se para continuar treinando.

Yumi caminha até Sakura.

**Yumi:** Vamos. – n.n

**Sak: **O que vamos fazer?

**Yumi:** Eu queria que você me ajudasse a arrumar meu quarto e escolher uma roupa para eu ir ao Festival amanhã. – n.n – ela disse fechando a porta e subindo para o quarto.

Itachi estava sentado no alto de um galho, perto da sacada do quarto da Yumi.

**Era bem interessante ver como ela consegue dominar meu irmão. A cada dia que passava menos eu sabia dela. Ela sabia agir conforme as circunstâncias, ela sabia dançar conforme a música. Simplesmente incrível, mas eu estava perdendo muito tempo. Eu não sabia quando o Akatsuki iria me chamar de volta, o tempo não estava a meu favor. Eu tinha que me tornar um conhecido dela, conhece-la um pouco mais e decidir se ela viria comigo. **

**Sak:** Esse vestido é bem bonito. Vá com ele para o Festival.

**Yumi: **Não ele é chamativo demais.

**Sak:** Então esse deve servir.

**Yumi:** É, pode ser.

Era um vestido azul-escuro um pouco acima do joelho, com saia rodada e sem nenhuma estampa ou detalhe. Deixava um ombro exposto e no outro ombro tinha uma manga até o pulso folgado e leve.

**Sak:** Essa sandália deve servir também.

Uma sandália simples, com um salto baixo e preta. Tipo a sandália da Tsunade.

**Yumi: **É, até que ficou boa. – n.n

**Sak:** Hai. – n.n/

**Yumi:** Você não quer jentar aqui em casa? Já que a comida já está pronta, mesmo! – n.n

**Sak:** Tudo bem... – ela não teve coragem de recusar o convite, mas estava incomodada por causa de Sasuke.

**Yumi:** Vamos comer, então. – n.n – as duas desceram.

_Eu sabia que ela estava sem jeito por causa de Sasuke, mas isso tinha que ser consertado de uma vez por todas! Apenas esquentei a comida e deixei encima da mesa. Ela se soltou um pouco, mas nunca desgrudava os olhos da porta. Estava difícil para mim, agüentar aquele "ar" todo. Sasuke nem tinha se manifestado desde que ela e eu chegamos em casa. Eu não podia fazer muita coisa se eles não colaborassem... paciência não era a minha virtude, definitivamente._

No meio da conversa, Sasuke desce. Sakura e ele se olham por um tempo. Ele se senta ao lado de Sakura sem dizer nada. Os dois estavam sem jeito, mas, alguma hora, um dos dois tinha que se manifestar.

**Yumi:** Minha nossa como aqui está queente... vou tomar um ar e volto daqui a pouco, ok? – ela disse levantando-se e saindo.

**Sas/Sak:** ... – O.O

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

**Sak:** Eu... também tenho que ir... – ela ia se levantar, mas Sasuke segurou seu braço, impedindo-a.

**Sas:** Espere.

**Sak:** O que foi? – ela disse sem olhá-lo. Ele solta o braço dela.

**Sas:** É que... – ela o olha. – Eu...

**Sak:** ...

**Sas: **Me desculpe, Sakura. Eu agi mal... não queria ter dito aquilo para você. Me perdoe.

**Sak:** Tudo bem... – ela disse desviando o seu olhar para a mesa.

**Sas:** Eu sei que você está triste comigo... – ela volta a olhá-lo. – Mas eu peço para que você esqueça o que eu te disse.

**Sak:** H-hai... – ela enrubesce um pouco.

**Sas:** Você vai ao Festival?

**Sak:** Vou sim...

**Sas:** Está acompanhada?

**Sak:** Não.

**Sas:** Você... quer ir comigo...? – disse enrubescido.

**Sak:** Hai. – n.n

**Sas:** ... – enrubesce mais ainda quando ela sorri para ele.

**Sak:** Eu tenho que ir agora. Está tarde.

**Sas:** Ah, eu vou com você...

**Sak:** Não precisa... – ele a interrompe.

**Sas:** Está escuro e é perigoso andar por aí sozinha. Vamos, eu vou com você.

**Sak:** Tudo bem. – n.n

Os dois vão embora.

OOoOO

Yumi caminhava distraída quando encontra o lago o qual Sasuke esteve.

**Yumi:** Mas olha...

_Aquele lago era belíssimo. Grande e a lua se refletia nele... lua cheia... maravilhoso, definitivamente. Eu não tinha palavras para descrever a beleza daquele lago. ­_– um brisa fresca passou por ela. – _Quem diria, eu estava realmente precisando tomar um ar! Ah, será que eles se acertaram? Mais uma vez eu estava contando com a mãe natureza para cuidar disso. Aquele lugar me trazia uma paz tão grande que eu tinha vontade de tirar a roupa e nadar naquele lago maravilhoso e eu só não fazia isso porque aquela bendita presença estava me seguindo... que coisa... eu não posso nem aproveitar esses momentos da vida... que complicação..._

**Aquele lago era realmente belo. Do alto daquela árvore eu tinha uma visão quase que total do lago. Estava feliz de certa forma, porque aquela seria a hora de sair desse esconderijo e vê-la de perto e acordada. Como não quero chamar a atenção dela com relação a nada, então deixei minha capa, minha bandana e meu anel num daqueles galhos e desci para, finalmente, conhecer a minha bela ovelhinha indefesa.**

Yumi estava distraída olhando a lua quando Itachi simplesmente aparece do seu lado sem que ela perceba.

**Ita:** Que bela noite, não? – Yumi quase cai de susto.

**Yumi:** Te conheço por acaso? - ¬¬

**Ita:** Não sou um alguém que precise conhecer... agora... – ele disse ainda olhando para a lua.

_A lua cheia dava uma pouca iluminação naquele lugar. Eu não conseguia vê-lo direito, mas, ainda sim, dava para ver algumas poucas características. Cabelos lisos, longos e presos, corpo atlético, alto. Não dava para ver muito bem o seu rosto, seus cabelos o tampavam e a lua não dava luminosidade suficiente, se ao menos ele afastasse um pouco o cabelo, eu poderia ver melhor... será que ele era a presença que vinha me seguindo a tanto tempo?_

**Ita: **Te assustei? – disse olhando-a de esguelha com um pequeno sorriso.

**Yumi:** Claro. Um cara que aparece no meio da noite, sem dizer quem é e ainda dizendo que a noite está bela é um pouco estranho, não acha? - ¬¬

**Ita:** Hum... – ele resmungou e riu um pouco, depois voltou a olhar o lago.

_Uma brisa batia no rosto dele, mas ele não tirava o cabelo da frente do rosto. Ele nem se incomodava com os cabelos voando levemente. Aquilo dava um mistério ainda maior a ele... um estranho... um homem misterioso... um homem sem rosto, mas que, ainda sim, era atraente._

**Yumi:** De onde você saiu?

**Ita:** De qualquer canto, afinal, você mora em uma área de floresta.

**Yumi:** O que faz aqui?

**Ita:** Você não é a única a vagar pela noite de lua cheia.

_Quanto mais resposta ele me dava, mas na dúvida eu ficava. Voz grossa e palavras firmes, aquilo despertava a minha curiosidade. Era como se ele tivesse lendo a minha mente e tivesse preparando as respostar cuidadosamente. Os cabelos dele dançavam delicadamente com o vento e eu via que ele esboçava um pequeno sorriso._

**Ita:** É perigoso para uma mulher andar sozinha por aí em área de floresta...

**Yumi:** É porque não era conveniente a minha presença lá em casa.

**Ita:** Hum.

**Eu a olhava de esguelha. Uma expressão tão confusa e tão bela tomava conta daquele rosto. Uma moça assustada, porém curiosa. Olhos tão expressivos e tão atraentes. Cabelos que se balançavam com o vento e que, delicadamente, era ajeitado pela sua dona. Uma moça tão linda quanto o brilho da lua.**

**Yumi: **Amanhã será o Festival... você vai? – "Que diabos eu estou falando?"

**Ita:** Não. Não posso. – ele ainda não a olhava.

**Yumi:** Não gosta de Festivais?

**Ita:** Digamos que as pessoas não gostam da minha presença.

**Yumi:** Você mora em Konoha?

**Ita:** Mais ou menos...

**Yumi:** Onde você mora?

**Ita:** Em qualquer lugar...

_Um homem que tinha uma grande lábia. Parecia até que ele queria me seduzir, mas eu não sabia quem ele era, ou seu nome, ou de onde veio. Um cara que simplesmente caiu de pára-quedas do meu lado e, do nada, começou a conversar comigo. De uma forma estranha, meu coração foi mais rápido. Meus olhos desejavam encontrar, pelo menos uns segundos, com os dele. Quem era ele? De onde que ele veio? Para aonde que ele vai?_

**Ita:** O menino acaba de voltar.

**Yumi:** Menino? Sasuke... ele deve ter deixado Sakura em casa e deve ter voltado...

**Ita:** É bom você ir... – ele a olha. – Pode deixa-lo preocupado.

_Consegui ver parte do seu rosto. Olhos escuros, uma expressão serena, calma. Ele era muito bonito. Poderia até dizer que ele me lembrava alguém, mas que eu não sabia quem. Cativante. Essa era a característica principal dele. Um estranho que me cativou com as simples palavras que saíram da sua boca. Um homem desejável._

Yumi foi embora ainda meio confusa com o que tinha acontecido.

**Meu plano estava correndo muito bem. Ela se assustou um pouco, mas se acalmou. Ah, como eu estava encantado com ela. Eu nunca havia visto uma mulher se comportar como ela quando me visse. Uma mulher tão frágil, mas também tão corajosa. Uma princesa, uma rainha. Uma figura mais do que bela. Estava chegando a hora.**

Ele colocou tudo de volta. Seu anel, sua capa e sua bandana e voltou a segui-la.


	12. Finalmente o Festival!

**Parte 12 **

Palavras da autora:

Descuullppee gentee! n.n

Nhaa, to tão cansadinha... passei o dia inteiro estudando lá no curso e por isso eu atrasei muito a fic, sem contar também que os capitulos estão super-atrasados! Me perdoem meeessmoo, galera! Essas semanas estão passando muito rápido e eu não estou com tempo nem de respirar...

Nessa fic não terá palavras de agradecimento porque eu estou muito cansada mesmo, mas, ainda sim, agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews e peço para que continuem a ler a fic.

Aos novos leitores: Please, deixem reviews! É a opinião de vocês que me fazem atualisar essa fic! n.n''

OOoOO

_Eu não sabia quem era aquele homem. Um cara tão misterioso quanto a escuridão da noite, um espírito maligno que não permitiu o meu bom sono. Nada me fez dormir naquela noite. Meus pensamentos não saíam dele, era como se ele tivesse usado alguma magia para fazer aquilo comigo. O vulto da noite, a presença da escuridão, não existiam palavras que expressassem o que ele era. Um homem sem rosto e sem qualquer identificação, que provocou os meus sentidos e enlouqueceu todo e qualquer pensamento naquela hora. Eu podia até não saber quem ele era, mas, ainda sim, eu queria vê-lo mais uma vez._

Yumi levantou-se lentamente.

**Yumi:** Droga! – ela resmunga esfregando os olhos.

A noite dela tinha sido péssima. Estava impressionada pelo o que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Tomou um banho para tentar esquecer ou, pelo menos, aliviar aquela ansiedade e colocou uma roupa qualquer. Depois disso, ela desceu encontrando Sasuke no corredor.

**Yumi:** Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. – ela esfregava o olho.

**Sas:** O dia não parece bom para você...

**Yumi:** Bah. Não dormi nada... – eles seguiram para a cozinha.

**Yumi:** Como foi com a Sakura-chan?

**Sas: **... "Ela fala como se me espiasse 24h por dia..." - ¬¬'

**Yumi:** Fez as pazes com ela?

**Sas:** Como soube que não estávamos nos falando?

**Yumi:** Não é obvio?

**Sas:** Nani?

**Yumi:** Estava estampado na sua testa.

**Sas: **... "Ela percebe tudo, mesmo..." - ¬¬

**Yumi:** Também porque sou a sua sensei e eu sei de tudo. – XD

**Sas: **Hunf. – ù.ú

**Yumi:** Resmungão... – eles chegam na cozinha. – Está pronto para a segunda sessão do tratamento?

**Sas:** Hai. Vai ser hoje?

**Yumi:** Como hoje é o Festival, então vou deixar isso para amanhã. – disse pondo algumas coisas na mesa.

**Sas:** Como você pode ter certeza de que eu vá para o Festival? – ele sentou-se na mesa.

**Yumi:** Se você não for, eu te levo amarrado. Você tem que sair, se isolar vai fazer mal para você! – ù.ú

**Sas:** ... – O.o''

**Yumi:** Esse Festival vai ser muito bom... estou precisando relaxar um pouco... "Principalmente daquele cara..." - -.-'''

**Sas:** Ontem eu fui deixar Sakura em casa e quando voltei não te encontrei aqui... aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Yumi:** Não, nada! Eu realmente fui tomar um ar... "E acabei ficando com falta de ar!" – n.n'''''''

**Sas:** ... "A cada dia que passa a minha certeza de que ela é doida aumenta..." - -.-'

**Yumi:** Não se esqueça que terá que lutar comigo de novo antes do tratamento.

**Sas:** Nani! Por que isso? - ¬¬

**Yumi:** Tenho que avaliar seu nível para ter uma noção do quanto de energia espiritual tenho que usar.

**Sas:** Isso vai vir acompanhado de novos jutsus?

**Yumi:** Hai. À medida que o selo vai saindo é necessário para você aprender a usar melhor seu shakra, se não vai ter shakra sobrando e você pode até morrer com isso.

Ao terminar de comer, Sasuke se dirigi a porta.

**Yumi:** Posso saber para aonde vai?

**Sas:** Sakura me chamou para ir treinar com ela.

**Yumi:** Treinar, é? – n.n

**Sas:** Acha que vamos fazer outra coisa? - ¬¬

**Yumi:** Se acho? Eu tenho certeza! – XD

**Sas:** ... "Ela realmente é doida..." - ¬¬'''

**Yumi:** Só não vai se atrasar para o Festival. – ela disse pondo o prato na pia.

**Sas:** Hai. – ele abre a porta.

**Yumi:** Ah, Sasuke... – ele pára para escutá-la. – Só não vá empolgar muito nesse "treino"! – XD

Ele resmunga alguma coisa e bate a porta, nervoso.

_Eu adorava fazer isso com ele, ou melhor, eu adorava vê-lo nervoso. Para falar a verdade eu gostava de fazer raiva em todo mundo. Essa era a minha grande diversão desde que a minha família estava viva. Eu já tinha pensado em mudar o meu jeito de ser várias vezes, mas, em memória da minha família que gostava muito do meu jeito, nunca mudei. E nunca mais passou pela minha cabeça mudar, principalmente neste dia... o dia do Festival. Eu estava precisando de uma diversão com urgência, apesar de eu considerar que a minha vida seja uma grande piada e muito engraçada ainda por sinal... ou então um conto humorístico, talvez._

_Desde que eu cheguei em Konoha só tem acontecido coisas que só doido riria. 1º Sou literalmente expulsa da minha vila; 2º Resgato um Uchiha revoltado que se uniu ao inimigo por livre e espontânea vontade (nem eu cheguei a esse ponto!); 3º Reinvestigo o caso do assassinato do clã uchiha e descubro que o que dizia no relatório da investigação antiga era mentira e isso foi usado contra o assassino (isso não mudaria a pena dele, mas, pelo menos, ele não seria considerado um psicopata... isso muda alguma coisa? A única que ainda sai ganhando sou eu, já que agora sou ainda mais reconhecida pela Hokage-sama! XD); 4º Descubro que o segredo sobre a ativação do Mangekyou está escrito em outra língua (Aquilo só pode ser hieróglifos!); 5º Kakashi (o grande homem mascarado) diz que vai mostrar o seu rosto para mim quando nos casarmos(ele não tem nada para fazer, não?); 6º Aparece um cara estranho e incrivelmente atraente dizendo que a noite é bela e, para melhorar tudo, eu não sei quem é ele! Imagina se eu conto isso para a Hokage-sama? Ela, com certeza, iria achar que eu sou doida, mas eu não sou doida! Todos de Konoha devem ser cientes disso... eu não sou doida e, muito menos, me comporto como uma..._

Yumi subiu para seu quarto. Aquela seria a tarde o qual ela não faria nada. Entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Foi para a sacada e ficou olhando a bela manhã, que parecia mais bela do que todas as outras. Pensou em dormir mais um pouco, mas não queria perder a linda manhã, então resolveu unir o útil ao agradável: iria dormir lá fora. Foi até o armário e tirou um lençol fino, mas antes de ir resolveu levar o livro de medicina que tinha pegado durante a investigação. Por ela entender muito pouco de medicina, aquele conhecimento lhe seria útil. Pegou o livro e desceu.

Ela caminhou para o lago, mas não iria ficar no mesmo canto que ficou na noite passada, pois não sabia se o homem misterioso ainda estaria por lá, procurou um local um pouco mais afastado de lá. Ao achar o local perfeito, estendeu o lençol embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, deitou-se e começou a ler o livro.

Apesar dela não saber, Itachi estava ali a observando como todas as vezes.

**Aquela manhã estava mais convidativa do que todas as outras. Lá estava a minha bela ovelhinha deitada, lendo tranquilamente o seu livro. Ela parecia mais vulnerável do que todos os dias... uma camisa larga, cabelos soltos e um short que permitia a visão perfeita das suas pernas... estava linda... como sempre... a presa perfeita. As mãos dela passeavam delicadamente, hora passando as páginas do livro, hora ajeitando os cabelos, ainda com a mesma sensualidade o qual tinha visto quando tomava banho na fonte de água quente. Ainda tão linda, ainda tão indefesa... mas tão atraente e tão sedutora... um balanceamento do bem e do mal.**

**Aquela situação estava tão obvia que me dava a impressão de que tudo aquilo era apenas uma armadilha para me pegar... e seja lá o que fosse, eu já não me importava mais.**

**Ah, como eu queria ser aquela brisa para poder tocar delicadamente na sua pele branca e nos seus cabelos tão negros... como eu queria ser aquele livro para que tivesse o prazer de sentir minhas páginas serem tocadas por aquelas mãos tão macias, delicadas e pequenas. Eu estava visivelmente encantado por aquela mulher que, na verdade, era uma moça tão jovem quanto eu ou, até mesmo, mais nova. Uma jovem que amadureceu antes de seu tempo e que se transformou numa mulher tão linda e tão atraente quanto uma mulher adulta e formada... uma mistura perfeita da imaturidade com a sensualidade... a presa perfeita.**

Ele se vira, desviando seu olhar de Yumi para o céu aberto, sentando-se no grosso galho encostando-se ao tronco da árvore.

**Ita: **Que ciúme desse livro... – ele sussurra para si mesmo e volta seu olhar para Yumi. – De hoje não passa, minha ovelhinha. – ele sorri maliciosamente.

Yumi se espreguiça. Aquele dia estava mais monótono demais, sem contar que tinha perdido o sono também, mas, ainda sim, estava esperando ansiosamente por aquele Festival.

_Quando não fazemos nada, parece até que o dia passa mais devagar, mas aquele dia passou rápido. Eu não tinha sentido aquela presença mais, pelo menos naquela tarde. Estava confortável porque estava desconfiada de que aquela presença fosse aquele homem... apesar de confortável, eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste... feliz porque não tinha mais ninguém me seguindo, triste porque eu queria ter visto esse cara na luz do dia. Fazer o que, né? _

Sasuke já tinha voltado para casa. Yumi, que já estava pronta, bate na porta do quarto.

**Sas:** Entre. – Yumi entra.

**Yumi:** Pontual... – n.n

**Sas:** ... – O.o''

**Yumi:** Que horas você vai?

**Sas: **Quando eu estiver pronto... que horas são?

**Yumi:** 18h.

**Sas:** Que horas você vai sair?

**Yumi:** Agora, mas isso não é problema. Tome. – ela joga uma chave para ele. – Tirei uma cópia da chave de casa para você.

**Sas:** Obrigado.

**Yumi:** De nada, mas não pense que só porque tem a chave de casa pode voltar quando bem entender, ok?

**Sas:** ... - ¬¬

**Yumi:** Se passar da meia-noite e eu já não estiver mais lá, você volta para casa.

**Sas:** Hai.

**Yumi:** Tudo bem, então. Estou indo. Bom Festival. – n.n

Ela saiu.

Yumi chega no Festival e tinha muitas pessoas lá, de todos os tipos e jeitos. O movimento daquele lugar a encantava. As luzes e as pessoas jogando era algo prazeroso de se ver, sem contar que tinha, também, muitos olhos prazerosos a olhando, mas isso não a incomodava, continuou a andar olhando a diversão se espalhando em cada canto aonde andava.

Olhos grandes e pervertidos a olhava de longe. Jiraya estava segurando Naruto pela gola da camisa enquanto a espreitava perto de uma barraca. Naruto estava tentando escapar por causa da Hinata, já que estava saindo com ela queria a impressionar ao máximo, apesar disso não ser uma tarefa difícil.

**Nar:** Ero-sennin, me solta!

**Jir: **Não, eu quero que você vá até aquela moça e a convença de ficar comigo a festa inteirinha.

**Nar:** Por que eu faria isso?

**Jir: **Se você fizer eu te ensino dois jutsus poderosos...

**Nar:** Você sempre fala isso, mas nunca está por perto para monitorar meu treino!

**Hinata:** Aquela... é a Yumi-san. Foi ela quem resgatou... Sasuke-kun e ele mora com ela... agora... – disse enrubescendo um pouco.

**Nar:** Nani! Aquele baka, por que ele está morando com ela?

**Hinata:** É porque... ela vai tirar o selo amaldiçoado dele e enquanto o selo não for removido... ela será sensei dele.

**Jir:** Nani? Mas tão jovem!

**Hinata:** Ouvi dizer que ela é uma Jounnin...

**Nar/Jir:** Nani!

**Nar:** Desse jeito ela vai se tornar hokage mais cedo do que eu! – ele leva um cascudo na cabeça. – Ero-sennin! Por que fez isso?

**Jir:** É para que parasse de falar besteiras, vá logo e a convença de ficar comigo.

**Nar:** Como se isso fosse uma coisa fácil de se fazer... - ¬¬

**Jir:** E é... um cara lindo e poderoso como eu!

**Nar:** Se for assim porque você não vai lá e faça isso você mesmo?

**Jir:** Não quer fazer isso para mim? Que pena então eu vou... nani? Ela sumiu!

**Nar:** Ahá! Bem feito! – disse rindo.

**Jir:** Você vai ver o que é bem feito aqui... – disse levantando as mangas.

OOoOO

Sakura esperava ansiosamente por Sasuke. Por causa da sua ansiedade, ela tinha chegado mais cedo. Ela simplesmente não acreditava, o fato de Sasuke tê-la chamado para ir ao Festival com ele, já podia ser considerado um milagre, já que isso, a princípio, seria impossível. Estava nervosa, só faltava roer as unhas, mas resolveu acalmar-se, o que ela mais desejava estava acontecendo e não queria que nada atrapalhasse, absolutamente nada.

**Ino:** Testuda, o que faz aqui? Está esperando alguém? – ela aparece de repente.

**Sak: **Se estiver ou não isso não é da sua conta, Porquinha. - ¬¬

**Ino:** E não é mesmo, já que não vai sair com o Sasuke-kun... – u.ú

**Sak:** Quem te garante isso, Porca? Sasuke-kun me convidou para vir para o Festival com ele. – disse dando um sorriso maldoso.

**Ino:** Nani! – ò.ó

**Sakura interior:** É isso aí, Leitoa! Você ficou para trás! Hahahah!

**Shik:** Vamos logo, Ino... minha nossa, que briga problemática... – disse se aproximando.

**Ino: **Isso não vai ficar assim, Testuda. O Sasuke-kun só convidou você por misericórdia! – ù.ú

**Sak: **Pense como quiser, Porca. Você querendo ou não eu estou com o Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke vê a cena de longe.

**Sas:** "Ela precisa mudar esse jeito de ser... eu não sou troféu..." – T.T

Ele se aproxima e Sakura já vai agarrando seu braço. Ele não se importa muito com isso.

**Shik:** Olha só quem voltou... fiquei sabendo que está sendo treinado por outra pessoa...

**Sas:** Hai.

**Ino:** Sasuke-kun! Você não quer ficar comigo no Festival? Larga essa Testuda e vamos jogar um pouquinho! – disse pendurada em seu ombro.

**Sas:** Pode fazer a sua parte como acompanhante da Ino, Shikamaru? – ù.ú

**Shik:** Isso é problemático, mas se eu não fizer ela vai ficar enchendo o saco. – ele pega na mão de Ino. – Bom Festival para vocês. – disse saindo com Ino que resmungava muito.

**Sak: **Sasuke-kun, por que chegou tão cedo?

**Sas:** Faço a mesma pergunta para você. – disse olhando-a de esguelha e sorrindo.

**Sak:** Eu? É que... – ela enrubesceu, pois não sabia que resposta dar. Ele a olha esperando alguma resposta. – Olha aquela barraca! Vamos ali, Sasuke-kun! – disse puxando com delicadeza por uma das mãos.

OOoOO

Tenten estava se divertindo numa barraca tentando derrubar todas as latinhas com uma das duas bolas que se encontravam na sua mão. Neji estava emburrado no canto.

**Tenten: **Vai ficar parado aí, mesmo? – n.n

**Neji:** Nosso tempo seria muito mais lucrativo se estivéssemos treinando. – ù.ú

**Tenten:** Vai emburrar, agora? – ela o olhava.

**Neji:** Humf. – ele resmunga.

**Tenten: **Você precisa descansar, sabia? Esse Festival está tão legal, por que você não se solta e joga um pouco? – ela disse colocando-o de frente para as latas e dá a sua única bola para ele.

**Neji:** Não sei qual é a graça disso? - ¬¬

**Tenten:** Se você não se divertir nunca vai descobrir. – n.n

Ele resmunga alguma coisa e pega a bola, arremessando-a e derrubando todas as latinhas. O homem da barraca sorri.

Homem: Muito bem, aqui está o seu prêmio. – ele dá um grande urso de pelúcia para Neji.

**Neji:** Isso realmente não tem graça nenhuma. – ele olha para Tenten, que sorria para ele. – Tome. – ele dá o urso para ela.

**Tenten:** Que lindinho! – disse abraçando o urso. – Obrigada, Neji. – ela beija o rosto dele. Ele enrubesce de imediato. – Vamos naquela barraca ali. – ela disse puxando-o.

**Neji:** "É talvez isso possa ser divertido..." – ele sorri.

OOoOO

_A noite realmente era uma criança. Lá estava eu, mais uma vez caminhando sozinha naquele Festival. Estava simplesmente o máximo aquilo tudo. Tinha me divertido na companhia de Naruto, Hinata e Jiraya e, logo depois, na companhia da Kakashi. Estava começando a ficar um tanto desconfortável, Kakashi dava muito na cara que estava muito afim de mim. Sem contar também que tinha os outros querendo a minha companhia, como o Ibiki e o Iruka. Tive que inventar uma desculpa: Falei para o Ibiki que estava com Kakashi, pro Iruka falei que estava com Ibiki e, para me livrar de todos de uma vez, falei para o Kakashi que iria ficar com o Iruka. Depois de um tempo, veio o Jiraya me falando que era um Sennin legendário e essas coisas de machão, tive que inventar uma desculpa e falei para ele que estava saindo com o Kakashi, Ibiki e Iruka. Ele ficou meio impressionado, mas não dava mais para agüentar nenhum deles! _

_Já estava ficando tarde, mas o sono e o cansaço estavam demorando em vir. Resolvi dar um passeio por aí. _

Yumi vê uma área de floresta de onde ela estava. Resolveu ir tomar um ar e caminhou entrando naquela mata. Acabou achando uma clareira cheia de flores, mas ao longe se dava para ver aquele lago. Independentemente de estar longe ela foi até ele. Aquele lago tinha uma capacidade de trazer uma grande paz para dentro de si, não só por causa da sua beleza, mas pelo seu magnífico tamanho, que se estendia até sua casa. Parou a alguns metros da borda e encostou-se a uma árvore. As estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes naquela noite e a lua estava completamente cheia, dando uma iluminação a mais para aquela noite. O lago refletia o brilho da lua, dando um brilho prateado em meio ao brilho das águas. Um lugar lindo. Um lugar perfeito. Respirou fundo espreguiçando-se.

**Ah, minha presa se deixou levar pela beleza do lugar mais uma vez. Estava linda, como sempre. Aquele vestido parecia dar uma leveza a mais para aquele corpo tão jovem. Os cabelos negros e soltos davam um ar de mais idade a ela... tão distraída... tão tranqüila. Não pensei duas vezes, tirei a minha bandana, minha capa e meu anel para ir dar boa noite a minha bela presa, que estava mais bela nessa noite. **

Itachi aparece encostado na árvore vizinha a da Yumi, que leva um susto ao vê-lo. Ele sorri e a olha de esguelha, ela ainda estava parada completamente impressionada, pois mais uma vez não sentiu a presença dele.

**Yumi:** Você de novo... o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou desencostando da árvore.

**Ita: **É assim que você dá boa noite às pessoas numa noite tão bela? – ele ainda sorria.

**Yumi:** Por que faz isso? O que quer afinal? – ele ri.

**Ita:** Para que tantas perguntas? Por que apenas não aproveita a noite? – ele se vira para ela.

_Não tenho dúvidas quanto ele seja o cara da noite passada... como ele é lindo, mas eu não posso confiar nele. Droga, não consigo sentir se sou mais poderosa do que ele... o que está acontecendo comigo?_

**Yumi: **Responda as minhas perguntas. – ela disse séria. Ele ri mais uma vez.

**Ita:** Vim aqui pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você veio. – ele começa a caminhar lentamente até ela.

**Yumi:** "Como assim pelo mesmo motivo?" – ela dá uns passos para trás.

**Ita:** "Ela está com medo de mim..." – ele pára.

**Eu não queria assustá-la, mas também já não me segurava tanto quando estava perto dela... ela era realmente a mistura do bem e do mal.**

_Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para sair de lá, mas confesso que não queria. Apesar de sentir medo dele, eu também sentia vontade de me aproximar e ver melhor seu rosto que, agora, estava mais iluminado por causa da grande lua que enfeitava o céu. Um estranho que me provocava de dentro para fora. _

**Yumi:** "Não dá para confiar nesse homem, apesar de não ser a minha vontade, tenho que dar um jeito de intimidá-lo e sair logo daqui." É mesmo? Veio aqui pelo o mesmo motivo que o meu? – ela começa a se aproximar toda atrevida.

**Ita:** "Como se eu não a conhecesse o bastante para saber que ela estava me enrolando... a brincadeirinha: se um quer dois fazem. Vamos jogar um pouquinho." Sim. O que você pretende fazer? – ela sorria maliciosamente para ela, que se aproximava até estar bem próxima dele.

**Yumi:** Nada demais. – disse tocando no peito dele com a mão completamente aberta e empurrando-o até que encostasse novamente na árvore.

**Ita:** "Espertinha..." – ela coloca as duas mãos no peito dele, encostando o resto do corpo.

**Yumi:** "Outro idiota para cair na minha armadilha..." – ela fica na ponta dos pés, ficando com a boca bem próxima da dele.

_Estava impressionada em ver o quanto que ele era bonito. Só depois de tocar no peito dele senti o quanto que ele é forte também. Eu estava seduzindo-o, mas sentia que ele me seduzia também, como se ele já soubesse desse jogo que eu faço. Os olhos dele acompanhando cada movimento meu e indo onde a minha mão o empurrasse... ele estava se deixando levar e estava gostando disso e, o pior de tudo, é que eu estava gostando também. _

**Ela com certeza estava planejando algo, mas eu não estava ligando para nada agora. Eu fazia o máximo para que não caísse na armadilha dela, mas era um esforço em vão... a cada gesto que ela fazia eu sucumbia nos meus próprios desejos. Aquilo estava melhor do que eu imaginava.**

Yumi vai aproximando-se da boca dele e quando estava bem próxima, rapidamente ela pega uma kunai e coloca no pescoço dele. Ele sorri maliciosamente.

**Ita: **Acha mesmo que uma kunai vai me deixar contra- a- parede?

**Yumi:** O que você pode fazer já que a kunai está em seu pescoço? – ela sorria como ele.

**Ita:** Isto. – num movimento rápido e meio bruto ele troca de lugar com ela (ela fica encostada na árvore), fazendo com que ela largue a kunai e, por último, ele segura a mão dela pressionando-a contra a árvore. O rosto dele agora estava bem próximo do dela. – Surpresa? – ele sorria para ela.

**Yumi:** ... – O.O''

Ela concentrava o shakra nos pulsos para que sua força aumentasse (estava usando a técnica da Tsunade) e pudesse sair daquela situação, mas, por mais que ela se esforçasse, ela não conseguia, sequer, fazer com que ele saísse do lugar.

**Yumi:** "Eu não consigo fazer com que ele me largue... que força é essa que ele tem? Quem é esse cara?"

**Ita:** Olhe para você... – ele ria maliciosamente. – Uma ovelhinha tão perdida e tão desprotegida.

**Yumi:** O que pretende?

**Ita:** Nada demais...

**Yumi:** ... – O.O

Ele se aproxima para beijá-la, mas ela vira o rosto. Ele sorri para ela e começa a beijar seu rosto descendo para o pescoço.

_Aquele cara me surpreendia. Nunca nenhum cara tinha conseguido escapar dos meus "encantamentos" assim, como se estivesse no controle de tudo. Ele realmente estava no controle de tudo... desde o começo. Eu deveria estar odiando e gritando, mas a minha voz simplesmente não saía e a maneira com que ele fazia tudo aquilo me provocava ainda mais ao invés de me fazer sentir medo... a pergunta latejava na minha cabeça: Quem era ele? Por que isso tinha que ser logo comigo?_

**Minha ovelhinha agora poderia ser comparada a um animal selvagem que acabou de ser domado. Tão boazinha e tão submissa... mas a nossa diversão tinha acabado de começar, tinha acabado de dar a partida.**

Ele solta uma de suas mãos tocando o rosto dela, ele desce um pouco a mão para o seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhá-lo.

_Ele é tão bonito... a brisa batia fazendo com que seus cabelos ficassem levemente nos olhos, que eram negros profundos e me olhavam como se eu pertencesse a ele... eu já não tinha forças para fazer mais nada, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, antes que eu mergulhasse nos meus desejos e me entregasse a ele._

Ele aproxima seu rosto beijando-a. A mão que ele tinha soltado sobe pelo peito dele até que, quando chega em seu ombro, ela o golpeia com força extrema (técnica usada pela Tsunade), mas ele desvia. No que ele desvia ela tenta chuta-lo, mas ele pula, se afastando dela. Os dois ficam parados se olhando e ofegando um pouco por causa da intensidade do beijo. Ele sorria maliciosamente para ela, que o olhava confusa.

Ita: Foi bem esperta em concentrar shakra nas mãos e nos joelhos para aumentar a sua força.

**Yumi: **Como soube? Tenho certeza que disfarcei o shakra...

**Ita:** Tenho muita experiência.

**Yumi:** Quem é você, afinal?

**Ita: **Vou avaliar se vale a pena você saber quem eu sou, mas agora acho que não vale a pena.

**Yumi:** Se não vale a pena, por que faz isso?

Ele abaixa um pouco a cabeça, fazendo com que uma sombra em seus olhos, ocultando-os.

**Ita:** Porque eu quero te provocar um pouco...

Ela estava encarando-o, mas começa a se sentir mole, porém relaxada. Era como se Itachi estivesse impnotizando-a, mas aquilo era um genjutsu. Ela tentou anular, mas não conseguia. Era um poder grande demais, ao ponto dela não conseguir ativar nem o seu sharingan. Em meio a sua visão perdida, ela volta a olhar Itachi e jurava ter visto, por um momento, olhos vermelhos. Ela pisca e vê novamente o preto profundo dos seus olhos. Ela já não se mexia mais, estava um pouco zonza e relaxada demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele se aproxima lentamente e envolve o seu braço na cintura dela.

**Yumi:** Me solta... afaste-se de mim... – ela tenta tirar uma kunai da sua bolsa que estava embaixo do vestido.

**Ita:** Tenha calma... – ele pega a mão que ela estava usando para pegar a kunai. – Eu não vou machucar você... – ele coloca o braço dela envolta do seu pescoço e a beija.

_Eu não acreditava que aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. O beijo dele era tão doce, mas, também tão venenoso... veneno de loucura... veneno de sedução... veneno que me embriagava. Eu já não conseguia fazer mais nada. estava rendida, perdida e entregue nos braços de um homem que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era._

**Senti o seu coração acelerar. O fluxo de shakra dela estava diminuindo e isso significava que ela iria perder a consciência. Parei de beijá-la e comecei a olhar o seu lindo rosto. Uma expressão tão distante e tão distraída tomava conta daquela linda face... tão dócil quanto uma ovelhinha, mas tão selvagem quanto um lince... um tipo de mulher que eu jamais encontrei em outro lugar e talvez... ela realmente fosse única. Comecei a acariciar seu rosto e cheguei a tocar meu nariz no dela. Eu não sabia porque eu estava agindo daquela forma, como eu jamais agi antes. Com certeza aquilo era muito mais do que desejo.**

Yumi desmaia, mas Itachi a segura. Ele ainda estava olhando-a, analisando cada detalhe do seu rosto.

**Ita: **"Kakashi teria desmaiado na hora com esse jutsu, porém Yumi superou por um bom tempo. Isso significa que ela, com certeza, é mais poderosa do que ele..." – ele sorri acariciando o rosto dela.

Ele a pega no colo e salta indo embora.


	13. Quem é esse cara?

**Parte 13 **

Palavras de agradecimento:

Dbr: Nhaa, eu também amo SasuSaku, mas nesse cap. vai ter um pouco! XD Espero que goste, ok? E continue a ler a fic!

PAM: Naum se assuste pq sempre terá atualização, ok? XD Espero poder receber reviews suas nesse cap. tbm.

Uchiha Harumi: Ele vai assumir sim, mas você vai ver ao longo da fic! n.n/

Bem, galera, não sei se esse cap ficou bom. Me perdoe se ele ficou ruim! n.n''''''''' Ah, me perdoem também porque ele ficou menor do que o esperado! Prometo fazer um cap melhor, ok?

Para os leitores: Deixem review pleasee!

OOoOO

Yumi abre lentamente os olhos e percebe que está em sua cama ou, pelo menos, acha que está. Ela se senta e começa a olhar por todo o seu quarto, tentando achar as respostas para todas as perguntas que latejavam na sua cabeça.

_Eu nem sabia se aquela era realmente a minha casa, estava muito confusa com o que tinha ocorrido na noite passada, se é que tinha acontecido algo... aquilo só podia ter sido um sonho... não, não foi um sonho. _– ela toca nos lábios ao se lembrar do que tinha acontecido na noite passada. – _Quem é aquele homem? Como ele conseguiu se esquivar com tanta facilidade dos meus golpes? Como ele conseguiu resistir aos meus "truques" de sedução? Ele parecia saber perfeitamente o que eu ia fazer... cada técnica, cada gesto, ele sabia tudo. Nenhum homem nunca chegou a, sequer, me beijar sem que eu tivesse o controle de tudo, mas aquela vez tinha sido diferente... porque ele conseguiu confundir todos os meus sentidos. Ele não saía da minha cabeça... aquele rosto, aqueles olhos... poderia até dizer que ele me lembra uma pessoa, mas quem? Será que eu o verei de novo?_ – ela toca no rosto tirando alguns fios dele, se levanta e caminha até o banheiro, parando no espelho da parede do seu quarto.

**Yumi: **Merda, eu nem enchi a cara na noite passada! – ela fala para a sua imagem. – Ah, meu saquê... – ela vai para o banheiro.

**Yumi: **Será que ele abusou de mim quando eu desmaiei? – ela ficou calada por uns segundos analisando a sua própria pergunta. – Ah, não... só espero que ele não seja um maníaco sexual!

OOoOO

Sasuke começa a despertar. Os fracos raios solares entram pela sua janela fazendo com que ele ofusque por um momento. Ele fecha a cortina da janela, meio chateado, e olha no relógio: 8:30am. Ele volta a deitar-se olhando para o teto, estava lembrando da noite passada: sem fans para correr atrás dele, sem Naruto irritando-o toda hora, sem Kakashi para dar sermões, sem Yumi para colocá-lo em situações um tanto que constrangedoras... e com ela... apenas ele e ela. Jogando, passeando, conversando e, ainda sim, era apenas ele e ela e pronto. Noite perfeita. A noite o qual ele esperava inconscientemente. Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos, por mais que estivesse com sono, não queria voltar a dormir, espreguiçou-se na cama e se levantou.

OOoOO

Yumi já estava na cozinha. Parecia muito mais despreocupada do que quando acordou. Estava com um ótimo humor e cozinhava alegremente. Sasuke desce e a vê cantarolando e "de bem com a vida" na cozinha.

**Sas:** ... – O.O – ele fica parado na porta só olhando "a cena". Yumi o olha alegremente.

**Yumi:** Bom dia, Sasuke! Olha só que dia lindo está fazendo lá fora! – n.n

**Sas:** Posso saber o que aconteceu na noite passada?

**Yumi:** Por quê?

**Sas:** Você está mais feliz do que todos os dias... – u.u

**Yumi:** É... estou realmente. – n.n

**Sas:** Pelo que eu saiba, mulher só fica feliz e ativa desse jeito quando... é... bem... – Yumi dá um olhar assassino para ele. – Quando o dia está lindo! "Tudo para não ver novamente aquele chicote!" – n.n'''''''

**Yumi:** "Realmente aconteceu algo ontem a noite, mas o motivo pelo qual estou feliz não é esse..." – u.ú

**Yumi:** Como foi com a Sakura?

**Sas:** Nani? – Yumi sentou-se rapidamente ao lado dele e ficou bem perto dele com a cara de desconfiada.

**Yumi:** Vocês...

**Sas:** ... - O.o''

**Yumi:** Vocês...

**Sas:** Nós... ? – O.O''

**Yumi:** Hum... – T.T

**Sas:** O que foi?

**Yumi:** Como foi o seu primeiro beijo? – n.n – ele cai no chão.

**Sas:** Do que diabos você está falando! – ò.ó

**Yumi:** Do beijo na boca que você deu na Sakura... foi bom, né? – XD

**Sas:** Eu não beijei a Sakura... "Como a Tsunade-sama pôde permitir que eu morasse com uma doida dessa?" – u.ú

**Yumi:** Droga, pensei que a brincadeira iria fazer você falar... – ela se levanta e volta a preparar o alimento.

**Sas:** Eu realmente não a beijei. - ¬¬

**Yumi:** Nossa, você é realmente muito lento, Sasuke... – u.u

**Sas:** Hum... - ¬¬

**Yumi:** Ahh... o amorrr... quer que eu cante uma musica para que você pense mais na Sakura?

**Sas:** Não. – ù.ú

**Yumi:** Mas eu vou cantar mesmo assim... – n.n/

Yumi sobe encima da mesa com uma colher de pau e avental, se posiciona e coloca a colher de pau perto da boca, fingindo ser um microfone e começa a cantar:

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Tradução:

Com os braços bem abertos

Abaixo da luz do sol

Bem vinda á este lugar

Eu irei lhe mostrar tudo

Com os braços bem abertos

Agora tudo mudou

Eu irei lhe mostrar o amor,

Eu irei lhe mostrar tudo

Com os braços bem abertos

**Sas:** ... "Ela tem um problema muito sério na cabeça..." – O.O''

**Yumi:** Gostou, né? É assim que você deve cantar para a Sakura! – n.n/

**Sas:** Ela sairia correndo se eu fizesse isso... – T.T

**Yumi:** Bah, você não entende nada de coisas românticas... – u.u – ela desce da mesa e continua a preparar a comida.

**Sas:** ... "Qual é o telefone do manicômio, mesmo?" – u.u'''

**Yumi:** Está sabendo que o tratamento é hoje, certo?

**Sas:** Hai. Que horas vai ser?

**Yumi:** Hoje a tarde, pode ser?

**Sas:** Prometi para Sakura que iria buscá-la na casa dela para treinarmos.

**Yumi:** "Prometeu, é? Humm..." Então depois que você comer você vai lá e a convida para treinarem aqui. Ela aproveita e cuida de você enquanto eu estiver fora.

**Sas:** "Como se eu fosse um bebê..." Vai sair de novo?

**Yumi:** Hai. Tenho que resolver um probleminha... "E dos grandes já que é com relação àquele cara..." – u.u – ela pôs alguns alimentos prontos na mesa.

**Sas:** Ok.

OOoOO

_A cada minuto que se passava eu ficava cada vez mais encucada. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Aquele homem tinha conseguido me enlouquecer com apenas dois encontros não-planejados. Era óbvio que eu não iria deixar barato o que ele tinha feito comigo... ele me fez de gato e sapato! E ainda disse que iria avaliar se eu poderia conhecê-lo ou não, como se ele fosse algum tipo de celebridade e, mesmo que fosse, isso não dava o direito dele chegar fazendo o que bem entende. Ah, ele iria ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa! Desenterrei, né? Aff, com isso já dá para ter noção de como eu fiquei..._

A tarde já havia chegado e Sakura estava esperando que o tratamento de Sasuke terminasse para que cuidasse dele naquela tarde. O tratamento tinha duração de 10 minutos e esse tempo tinha passado bem rápido para ela, que pensava na noite passada e no quanto o relacionamento de Sasuke e ela tinha mudado desde então.

**Flashback**

**Sak: **Eu sempre atrapalho Naruto e você quando estamos lutando... eu acho que nunca vou chegar no nível de vocês dois... – ela falava sem olhá-lo.

**Sas:** Você é realmente muito irritante. – ela o olha. – Quem te disse que você só atrapalha?

**Sak:** Ninguém, mas...

**Sas:** Então de onde você tira essas idéias? – ele a olhava docemente, ao ponto de fazer Sakura corar um pouco.

**Sak:** Eu...

**Sas: **Você nunca me atrapalhou e nem ao Naruto, com certeza. Você até tentou evitar que lutássemos um com o outro... apesar de não ter adiantado, você fez a sua parte e é isso que importa.

**Sak:** Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. – ela sorri docemente e ele olha para o lado, meio corado.

**Sas:** H-hai... é melhor você entrar... já está tarde. – ele coloca a mão na nuca.

**Sak:** Você vai treinar amanhã?

**Sas:** Hai. – ele a olhava de esguelha.

**Sak:** Posso treinar com você?

**Sas:** Pode sim... eu... venho te buscar aqui... – ele olhava para o chão e estava mais corando que antes.

**Sak:** Promete?

**Sas:** Hai.

**Sak:** Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. – ela cora ainda mais ao beijá-lo no rosto e ele fica meio paralizado. – Até amanhã... – ela disse indo para casa.

**Fim do flashback**

**Sakura Interior: **Finalmente acabou a secura!

Yumi sai com Sasuke nas costas. Ela usava a mesma roupa que tinha usado no tratamento passado e Sasuke estava sem camisa e desacordado.

**Sak:** Yumi-san, ele está bem?

**Yumi:** Não se preocupe, Sakura. O tratamento é dolorido e exaustivo para o paciente. É natural que ele desmaie, mas quando ele estiver acostumado isso não acontecerá mais. – n.n

Elas caminham em direção ao quarto de Sasuke.

**Sak:** Esse tratamento não faz mal para ele?

**Yumi:** Não, pois o treinamento especial ajuda a controlar o fluxo de shakra e dá resistência a ele. Isso ajudará a desenvolver suas habilidades para que não dependa do selo amaldiçoado. – ela abre a porta do quarto.

**Sak:** Ele vai poder treinar ainda hoje? – Yumi coloca ele na cama.

**Yumi:** Não. Ele só vai poder treinar amanhã. Ele vai estar acordando daqui a pouco. Bem, estou indo agora, cuide bem dele, Sakura-chan. – n.n

**Sak:** Hai. – n.n

Yumi sai fechando a porta. Com passos rápidos, ela vai até seu quarto.

_Agora eu poderia ir tirar satisfação com aquele cara. Ele poderia estar do outro lado do mundo que eu iria atrás dele! A única coisa que eu queria saber era o porque de toda aquela "palhaçada". Tudo bem. Confesso que não foi "palhaçada" o que aconteceu na noite passada... foi sério... sério até demais..._

_Eu queria muito saber quem era aquele homem e isso latejava na minha cabeça, já que eu era curiosa ao extremo. Para falar a verdade, eu estava querendo vê-lo de novo... eu não sabia porque. Era estranho para mim, lidar com aquela situação, já que eu nunca havia passado por aquilo antes. Era um homem realmente estranho e a minha desconfiança de que ele fosse a presença que tanto me seguia aumentou ainda mais quando apareci na minha casa nessa manhã. Ah, mas eu iria descobrir tudo naquele fim de tarde, eu iria fazer com que ele contasse tudo nem que eu tivesse que lutar com ele e eu não me importava se ele fosse lindo... eu achava, pelo menos..._

Yumi termina de se arrumar e vai direto para o mesmo local o qual tinha encontrado Itachi na noite passada. Estava um pouco indignada porque estava se sentindo usada. Para que ninguém a seguisse, ela foi correndo. Ela não sabia, mas Itachi a seguia como o de costume e percebeu que ela estava indo em direção ao local onde tinha a encontrado. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

**Eu não podia acreditar naquilo... era minha impressão ou ela estava indo atrás de mim? **– ele ri. – **Aquilo estava muito mais divertido do que eu imaginava. A bela ovelhinha estava indo atrás do seu predador. Ah, como tinha sido boa a noite passada quando ela desmaiou em meus braços... tão frágil e tão bela, como sempre foi. Eu não me importava com o que ela queria de mim. A única coisa que eu queria era estar mais uma vez bem perto dela... meu pequeno brinquedo.**

Yumi continuava seu caminho por dentro da mata. Ela saltava de galho em galho, quando reconheceu que estava perto do lago, saltou para o solo e continuou o seu caminho no solo. Ela pára de repente. Lá estava o lago.

_O lago estava tão belo quanto na noite passada. Era um lago que tinha o poder mágico de nos fazer esquecer de tudo para poder contemplá-lo. Era incrível como eu me encantava tão facilmente quando estava na frente daquelas águas tão cristalinas. A brisa batia em meu rosto, me fazendo esquecer absolutamente tudo, mas tinha que parar. Não queria ficar vulnerável como tinha ficado noite passada. Aquele cara tinha aparecido exatamente porque dei brecha para que ele viesse, apesar de ser isso que eu queria, mas dessa vez eu queria estar alerta e não me deixar levar por um genjutsu como tinha ocorrido. Aquilo com certeza foi descuido, mas não pude negar que aquele genjutsu tinha sido o mais forte que eu enfrentei, mas isso não importava agora. Eu queria encontrar aquele cara e dessa vez eu estava preparada para ele._

Yumi vira-se de costas para o lago e começa a olhar cada canto daquele local a procura de uma figura masculina com as mesmas características do homem que a atormentava. Aquilo estava complicado, pois o sol, apesar de perto, iria demorar um pouco para se pôr.

**Ah, como ela ficava linda quando estava concentrada. Uma verdadeira obra prima. Eu não tinha vontade de sair do meu esconderijo, principalmente porque ainda era dia e não iria demorar muito para que o sol começasse a se por. Ela olhava cada canto daquele local, mas, se caso estivesse a minha procura, não iria encontrar nada além de cantos de pássaros e os vultos dos animais pequenos que ali viviam. **

**Yumi:** Você não vai aparecer? – ela falava alto.

Itachi prestou ainda mais a atenção nela.

**Yumi:** Vamos, eu sei que você está aqui! – ela olhava para todos os lados, procurando-o. – Eu vim aqui para acertar as contar com você e para perguntar: quem é você para que chegue assim fazendo o que bem entende?

**Mulher corajosa... **– ele ri.

**Yumi:** Você é tão covarde assim? – ela ri. – Apenas um aproveitador que usa a escuridão da noite para esconder seu rosto, ou melhor, você mesmo? Depois de ontem pensei que você fosse muito mais do que um simples homem que apareceu para mim do nada...

**Ah, você com certeza não vai escapar de mim nessa noite, minha ovelhinha...**

**Yumi:** É você quem vem me seguindo todo esse tempo, certo? Até sabe onde eu moro. Posso até dizer que esse colar que eu uso é seu...

**Uma lógica incrível... eu não tenho palavras para caracterizar essa garota...**

**Yumi: **E que você só faz isso porque quer descobrir algo. Isso são apenas hipóteses... eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça de um homem ao seguir uma mulher e ainda aparecer para ela ocultando-se na escuridão, mas eu posso te dizer uma coisa: Eu vou descobrir tudo que você está escondendo, inclusive sua identidade.

**Que incrível... cada palavra que ela falava me incitava a leva-la comigo. Era como se tudo aquilo fosse parte de um jogo o qual os papéis de gato e rato eram vice-versa... um jogo perigoso e interessante ao mesmo tempo.**

**Yumi: **Se você, ainda sim, prefere se esconder na escuridão, tudo bem, mas me aguarde porque vou fazer com que a escuridão seja a sua inimiga.

**Eu simplesmente não acreditava nisso que ela falava. Nunca se passou pela minha cabeça uma pessoa me enfrentar assim sozinha e uma mulher ainda por cima. Eu iria esperar ansiosamente por esse dia e iria adorar participar desse joguinho que ela tanto gosta de fazer.**

Yumi vai embora. O sol estava quase se pondo, pos isso, já que sua casa estava um pouco afastada do local, resolveu voltar caminhando exatamente para que desse tempo do sol se por e ela poder encontrar o Itachi.


	14. Beautiful Strager

**Parte 14 (Beautiful Stranger)**

Agradecimentos:

Uchiha Harumi: Que bom que você está gostando da fic! XD Nha, esse cap eh dedicado apenas a ItaxYumi... --'' Mas leia do msm jeito porque eu quero saber a sua opinião, ok? Bjinhus

PAM : Graaandee PAAM! XD Que bom ver a sua review mais uma vez aqui! n.n/ Nha, brigadinha pelos elogios e espero te ver aqui muitas e muitas vezes, viu? Bjuuss

Hiwatari-aka: Ahh, que bom que você gosta de caps novoos! Aqui está um para sua felicidade! n.n/ Cada cap dessa fic eh realmente pequeno... descuulpee! n.n'' É para não tornar a fic cansativa de se ler... ah, mas tudo bem! Boa leitura para você. n.n

Para os outros leitorer: Pleasee, deixem reviews! Gente não custa nada apertar o botão "ok" no final da tela no canto esquerdo! n.n'''' Pleasse.

Boa leitura.

OOoOO

_Aquilo era, definitivamente, um assinado de suicídio. Eu mal sabia quem era aquele cara e já ia o encarando desse jeito... e o pior de tudo era que não era a hora de fazer esse tipo de coisa, já que ele poderia ser muito bem um aliado de Orochimaru ou, até mesmo, um assassino enviado pelo mesmo para me matar. _

_A verdade é que, desde pequena, eu sou maluca desse jeito, simplesmente não tenho noção do perigo em que me encontro... não sei se isso é algo natural dos Uchihas, mas também costumo enfrentar pessoas até mais poderosa do que eu, mas quando vejo que não tenho chance, dou um jeito de fugir. Isso se eu conseguir... nunca morri por causa disso e aquela poderia ser a última vez que eu veria a luz da lua._

**Confesso que sou cara-de-pau, mas Yumi simplesmente extrapolou todas as expectativas. Ela não tinha noção da pessoa que ela estava "provocando" e que isso poderia gerar uma desgraça muito grande, mas nem passa pela minha cabeça fazer algo naquele rosto tão bonito. **– ele ri. – **Eu estava impressionado com a audácia daquela mulher. **

**Bonita... inteligente... corajosa...**

**Diferente de todas as outras que entraram no meu caminho. **

**Esperta... séria... jovial...**

**Não sei se encontrarei uma mulher como ela... por mais que meus caminhos sejam diversos. **

_O que eu estou fazendo? Esse cara pode ser um cara perigoso e eu estou aqui caminhando, sorrindo e querendo me encontrar com ele mais uma vez. _

_Estranho... oculto... sincero..._

_Não sei se era imaginação minha, mas será que eu queria encontrá-lo de novo para tirar satisfações? Eu não sabia quem ele era, mas será que eu estava em certa de que eu queria apenas tirar satisfações? Como se eu não tivesse gostado do que tinha se passado na noite passada... _– ela ri. – _Eu não estava sabendo explicar para mim mesma o que eu estava fazendo ali e acho que não saberei explicar por um bom tempo._

Yumi continuava com o seu caminho. Ainda estava um pouco distante de casa, mas também estava um pouco longe do lago. Apesar de pensativa, ela estava alerta a tudo ao seu redor, não queria ser pega de surpresa.

A cada passo que ela dava o sol se escondia no horizonte e isso a deixava um pouco ansiosa, pois ela tinha uma chance de lutar com um cara que, não só poderia ser seu inimigo, mas também poderia ser muito mais forte do que ela. Pela primeira vez, ela iria lutar com uma pessoa sabendo, apenas, que ela usa a escuridão para esconder a sua identidade. Algo que era bem natural para os ninjas e também para ela, mas como ela não tinha conhecimento nenhum do inimigo e lutaria com ele na escuridão, ela não poderia usar o sharingan, pois, para copiar justus, era necessário olhar nos olhos do oponente e, nem isso, a escuridão permitia.

Já tinha escurecido e Yumi já tinha saído da área de floresta. Ela caminhava pela vila observando sua tranqüilidade e na beleza que se refletia com os postes e as luzes de algumas casas acesas. Ela se admirava com a beleza daquela vila, de repente, ela sente aquela presença. Não tinha para onde se esconder, já estava escuro e, apesar de estar na vila, algo poderia muito bem acontecer, mas se manteve calma.

_Eu sentia como seus movimentos eram rápidos perto da área de floresta de onde eu tinha vindo. Era tão rápido que nem os vultos eu via. Não tinha ninguém ali por perto... agora era apenas ele e eu. _

_Eu não podia perder muito tempo, nessas investidas rápidas que ele dava por entre as árvores, eu atirei uma churiken e vi que realmente acertou algo. Entrei na área de floresta e a única coisa que encontrei foi um tronco jogado com a minha churiken presa._

**Yumi: **Espertinho... – ela riu.

_Senti algo se mover atrás de mim e joguei várias kunais naquela direção e todas acertaram o ponto que mirei e, ao chegar perto, vi que tinha sido enganada de novo. Tinha um tronco e todas as minhas kunais estavam nela._

**Yumi: **Esse cara gosta de me provocar...

_Quando eu menos esperava, senti algo me levantar e o vento batia pelo meu corpo com uma grande velocidade. Fiquei meio confusa, mas vi que aquele homem me carregava nos ombros e eu podia ver, com certa dificuldade, que os pés dele mal tocavam o chão quando ele corria. Mal tinha dado tempo de gritar... eu já não estava mais entendendo nada._

_Ele me coloca no chão e depois desaparece de novo._

Ela se levanta e vê que está em frente ao lago. Começa a procurar Itachi ou tentar sentir a sua presença, mas ele estava muito bem escondido na mata.

**Agora sim estávamos no cenário perfeito. Eu a trouxe bem rápido para cá e tinha até dado tempo de tirar a minha capa, anel e bandana e me aproximar lentamente da minha querida presa. Meu brinquedinho frágil que iria ser muito bem aproveitado naquela noite.**

Yumi se virava para todos os lados, não tinha como usar o sharingan naquela escuridão quase total.

_O que está acontecendo? É como se ele estivesse em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo... será que eu fiz merda ao vir atrás deste cara? _

**Ita: **Está com medo? – ele disse atrás dela.

**Yumi:** O que pretende fazer? – ela se vira com uma kunai na mão.

**Ita:** A pergunta correta é: No que você esteve pensando ao me procurar?

**Yumi:** Ora, não lhe devo explicações!

**Ita:** Heh. E nem eu a você. – ele ri e começa a se aproximar.

**Yumi:** Maldito! Não chegue perto!

**Ita:** Por que não? Vamos tirar proveito de uma noite tão bela.

**Yumi:** Eu estou falando sério!

**Ita:** ... – ele ignora os avisos dela e continua a se aproximar, mas ela atira a kunai, que é defendida com facilidade.

**Ita:** Eu não quero lutar com você, Yumi. – ele fala deixando o tom de deboche de lado.

**Yumi:** ... "Até meu nome ele sabe..."

_A lua estava começando a nascer e a cada minuto que se passava, a luminosidade delicada surgia em meio àquela escuridão parcial, revelando mais claramente aquela figura responsável pelas minhas "crises de loucura", responsável pelo meu tormento._

**Como ela ficava linda na fraca luz da lua nascente... ela não precisava usar nenhum ninjutsu para me confundir naquelas horas. Para falar a verdade, eu não sabia bem o que estava sentindo diante daquela beleza tão rara. Ela poderia estar pensando que eu sou capaz de fazer o que quiser com ela aqui, já que estou em vantagem, mas nunca se passou pela minha cabeça agredi-la com essas mãos que já arrancaram sangue se muita gente.**

Yumi ia pegar uma outra kunai, mas Itachi a impediu abraçando-a pela cintura com um braço e a outra mão impedindo que ela pegasse a kunai. Isso fez com que seus rostos ficassem muito próximos, ao ponto de sentirem a respiração um do outro.

**Yumi:** Afaste-se... de... mim...

**Ita:** Não...

Eles trocavam olharem mútuos.

**Yumi: **"O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que meu coração está tão acelerado?"

**Ita:** "É incrível o poder que ela tem de me fazer agir assim..."

**Yumi:** Você está... usando... algum tipo de magia para me seduzir, por acaso? – ele ri.

**Ita:** Não lembro de ter aprendido algo assim na academia ou em qualquer canto que estive...

Um silêncio profundo se faz entre eles, mas Yumi se dá conta que é loucura o que estava "prestes" a fazer se continuasse assim e o empurra.

**Yumi:** O que você pensa que está fazendo? Seja lá quem você é, eu não vou cair nessas armadilhas baratas igual da última vez!

Uma certa raiva sobe na cabeça de Itachi.

**Ela era muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava... diferente de todas que tive facilmente. É, se eu não conseguia por bem, iria ser por mal.**

Com um movimento de uma das mãos ela é arremessada contra uma árvore, de modo que não se machucasse. Ela o olha impressionada, afinal, nunca testemunhou tal poder.

**Ita:** Fique mansinha, meu pequeno brinquedo. – ele ri.

_Eu tinha sido arremessada contra uma árvore e, de alguma forma, parecia que tinha uma corda amarrando meus pulsos ali, de modo que eu não tivesse muito movimento. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e muito menos que tipo de justu aquele homem estava usando... tudo era muito estranho... tudo era muito confuso._

_Ele se aproximava lentamente de mi, me olhando de cima para baixo, como se ele fosse me devorar ali mesmo... um lobo esfomeado diante da caça que será abatida. _

_Pela primeira vez as coisas tinham escapado dos meus planos. Pela primeira vez eu não era dona da situação pela qual me encontrava, mas aquilo tudo parecia me provocar e me incitava a querer conhecê-lo ainda mais._

_Eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo, nem porque meu coração batia tão depressa quando meus olhos se encontravam com os dele. Uma sensação incrível que eu nunca senti por ninguém antes._

Ele foi chegando perto lentamente, como se estivesse apreciando cada momento que estivesse ali com ela.

Começa a tocar Beautiful Stranger – Madonna.

**OBS: O que estiver entre os traços - - é a música. Normal é a letra original, em itálico é a tradução.**

- Haven't we met?  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for danger

_Nós já nos encontramos?  
Você é algum tipo de estranho bonito  
Você poderia ser bom para mim  
Eu gosto do perigo - _

**As coisas estavam saindo como eu planejei. Eu a olhava nos olhos e não tinha palavras para descrever o que aquele belo rosto mostrava... o que aqueles olhos expressavam. Desejo? Medo?**

_Ele sabia como provocar e isso simplesmente me enlouquecia. Eu nunca pensei que eu tivesse feito isso na maioria das minhas missões... coitados dos homens que passaram pelas minhas mãos, agora eu sabia o que eles sentiam, mas, de certa forma, aquilo, apesar de seriíssimo era divertido e eu não estava disposta a sair de lá naquele momento, não mesmo._

- If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger

_Se eu fosse inteligente, correria para bem longe  
Mas não sou, acredito que vou ficar  
Céu proibido _

_Vou ter minha chance com um belo estranho - _

**Ela não se manifestava... sua respiração parecia aumentar a medida que eu me aproximava... seus olhos não se desgrudavam de mim e isso me levava a pensar: o que se passava naquela mente tão calculista?**

**Aquilo estava divertido demais... ao ponto de me dar vontade de passar a ser seu escravo e realizar todos os seus desejos ali mesmo.**

_Ele finalmente fica frente a frente comigo... estava muito perto. Ele apóia uma das mãos na árvore e com a outra mão ele levanta o meu rosto. Novamente senti sua respiração lenta e tranqüila. Ele ficou me olhando, como se tivesse analisando cada detalhe do meu rosto, mas eu não ligava. Não mais. _

_As palavras trocaram de lugar com a nossa comunicação silenciosa e, pelas suas atitudes, eu poderia até falar que ele havia planejado cada toque que ele estava dando._

- I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song

_Eu olhei em seus olhos  
E meu mundo desmoronou  
Você é um demônio disfarçado  
Por isso, estou cantando esta canção - _

**Linda, ainda mais bela quando se olhava de perto. Pele macia e olhos expressivos e indecifráveis... a mulher que qualquer homem quer ter.**

_Que olhos cativantes... eu não tinha mais forças para fazer nada, nem para falar. Nem sabia como eu conseguia me manter de pé. Eu rezava para que ele não escutasse meu coração, agora mais rápido._

_O que ele era? O que ele tinha? Era como se ele tivesse me envenenado e agora estou completamente submissa às suas vontades... seja lá o que fosse, se eu pudesse falar, pediria pelo amor de Deus para que ele não parasse!_

- To know you is to love you  
You're everywhere I go  
And everybody knows  
_Conhecer você é amar você  
Você está em todo lugar que vou  
E todo mundo sabe - _

**Ela com certeza estava gostando, assim como eu... decidi investir e dar àqueles olhos suplicantes o que eles tanto desejavam, assim como eu desejei desde antes do ocorrido de ontem.**

Itachi desliza a mão para o pescoço de Yumi, descendo pelo ombro até chegar em sua mão, que a entrelaça com a dela.

_Eu não entendia como uma pessoa tão poderosa poderia ter a capacidade de me acariciar daquele jeito, tão delicado. Aquilo com certeza era a coisa mais estranha que já tinha acontecido comigo, mas eu iria continuar._

- To love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

_Amar você é fazer parte de você  
Eu tenho pago por você com lágrimas  
E engolido todo meu orgulho - _

**Já não tinha mais escapatória, se fosse para ela ser minha, teria que ser hoje, teria que ser naquele momento.**

Eles se beijam.

- ... Beautiful stranger  
... Beautiful stranger

_...Belo estranho_

_...Belo estranho - _

As mãos de Yumi deslizam pelo peito de Itachi, chegando ao seu pescoço e lá ela começa a afagar-lhe os cabelos, as mãos dele a abraçam-na pela cintura, acariciando suas costas.

_Eu não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas é agora que eu não parava mesmo. Ele começou a beijar meu rosto e meu pescoço delicadamente enquanto acariciava minha perna com uma das mãos... aquilo estava quase pegando fogo e, o pior de tudo isso, é que nem o nome dele eu sabia!_

**Eu não podia acreditar, lá estava ela se entregando aos meus braços. Iria fazer daquela noite, a melhor da vida dela...**

**Ita:** "Droga, vem vindo alguém... não posso me arriscar. Ela não está sentindo a presença de ninguém porque se entreteu demais. Não dá para arriscar... maldito seja!" – Itachi pára repentinamente e começou a olhar para um ponto daquele local.

_Eu estava ofegando muito. Ele estava atento a alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era. Ele ainda me segurava com um braço só, mas deu para perceber que ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa... ele mal tinha parado com suas carícias e eu já sentia falta... ele voltou-se para mim e senti sua respiração novamente._

**Ita: **Parece que um intruso atrapalhou a nossa noite romântica, mas não se preocupe, porque procurarei você. – ele disse quase num sussurro e saltou, indo embora.

Yumi caiu de joelhos não acreditando no que tinha acontecido, estava ofegante. De repente um homem para na sua frente, ela olha para cima e vê a figura conhecida, mascarada e cabelos acinzentados.

**Kakashi:** Yumi, aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Yumi:** Como... descobriu... que eu... estava aqui?

**Kakashi:** Senti um chakra estranho vindo daqui, mas nunca pensei que esse chakra fosse seu. Para falar a verdade, eu tenho certeza que tinha outra pessoa aqui com você.

**Yumi:** Nani...?

**Kakashi:** Minha nossa, você parece bem cansada... vamos, ajudarei você a ir para sua casa e no caminho você me conta o que aconteceu. – ele disse pegando um braço dela e colocando em seu ombro. Os dois saíram indo para a casa dela.

**Ita:** Maldito... um dia ainda te pego... – disse seguindo os dois.

OOoOO

**Sak:** O que será que aconteceu com a Yumi-san? – disse sentando-se na mesa ao lado de Sasuke.

**Sas:** Eu também queria saber...

**Sak:** Você percebeu que ela estava meio confusa quando voltou?

**Sas:** Hai. Isso não faz parte dela, mas ela vai ficar bem com certeza.

Kakashi desce.

**Sak:** Kakashi-sensei, ela falou alguma coisa?

Kakashi: Não, acho que ela só precisa descansar mesmo. Ela não sofreu nenhuma agressão física e nem psicológica... só está confusa mesmo.

**Sak: **Estou preocupada com ela.

**Kakashi:** Ela vai ficar bem. – n.n

**Sak:** Sasuke-kun, eu já vou. Cuide bem da Yumi-san.

**Sas:** Hai.

Kakashi e Sakura se foram, Sasuke subiu. Decidiu falar com sua sensei só no outro dia e não a incomodou naquela noite.

OOoOO

Yumi estava deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Já tinha tomado um banho para esquecer um pouco do que tinha ocorrido naquela noite.

_Eu jamais pensei que fosse cometer maior loucura do que aquela que cometi... era incrível... eu nunca me submeti a homem nenhum e aquele cara, que eu mal sabia quem era, conseguiu "quase" tudo que queria... ah, se não fosse o Kakashi ter aparecido..._

- I looked into your face  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
If I could just forget about you

_Eu olhei para o seu rosto _

_Meu coração dançava por toda parte _

_Eu gostaria de mudar minha opinião_

_Se ao menos eu conseguisse te esquecer - _

_Por mais que eu me virasse na cama, eu não conseguia esquecer o rosto dele, suas carícias, sua voz... para falar a verdade, eu nem estava acreditando que eu estava apaixonada por aquele estranho... isso soava até engraçado._

- I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song to you

_Eu olhei nos seus olhos _

_E meu mundo desmoronou_

_Você é um demônio disfarçado _

_É por isso que estou cantando essa canção para você - _

_Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu queria vê-lo de novo. Eu sabia que eu não iria escapar dele se caso eu o procurasse de novo, mas para mim pouco importava... meu Deus, o que eu estava sentindo?_

- I've paid for you with tears  
And swallowed all my pride

_Eu te paguei com lágrimas_

_E engoli todo meu orgulho - _

_É... parece que eu não vou conseguir mais sossegar depois de hoje... posso até ver isso..._

- ... Beautiful stranger  
... Beautiful stranger

_... Belo estranho_

_... Belo estranho - _

**Yumi: **Nossa, e não é que ele é maníaco sexual mesmo! – XD


	15. Os Akatsukis estão aqui?

**Parte 15 **

Agradecimentos:

davi vidal: Essa fic vai ter muito o que desenrolaar, mas espere e veja o que vai acontecer! n.n/ Muitas emoções no ar! \o/

Menina Maluquinha: Yoo, valeu pelo graaande elogio! \o/ Claru que vai ter muito YumixItachi! XD Fico muito feliz que esse casal esteja agradando a muitos e, principalmente, que os personagens não estejam fugindo do que eles realmente são. Esse é meu grande objetivo/o/ Espero poder ver suas reviews aqui sempre! n.n/

PAM: Nhaaiii, minina das Reviews! Que bom que você me perdoa! n.n/ Bem, aqui está SasuxSaku, não sei qual é a sua preferencia, mas espero poder te agradar com esse capítulo! Bjinhus!

Para os outros leitores: Aqui está! Finalmente, né? Pois bem, essa é apenas a primeira parte de SasuxSaku, mas o oróximo cap, vai ter mais YumixIta! XD Espero que vocês gostem! n.n/

Beijos e deixem Reviews!

OOoOO

_Minha noite tinha sido péssima, para variar. Sasuke tinha ido ao meu quarto naquela manhã perguntando o que tinha acontecido para que eu tivesse voltado daquela maneira. A princípio fiquei impressionada... quem diria que Sasuke estaria se preocupando com alguém. A mudança de atitude dele me deixou feliz, mas eu não queria que ele soubesse do acontecido da noite passada, não porque ele não entenderia, mas por causa da reação dele. Ele poderia ir atrás do estranho se caso eu contasse, ou não, mas, ainda sim, preferi não dizer nada._

_Eu estava começando a enlouquecer. Aquele homem simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça e, para variar, Tsunade-sama não estava muito disposta a me dar missões. Ela vinha com a desculpa de que não tinha missões para mim e meu discípulo, mas aquilo era ladainha com certeza. Eu não entendia porque, mas ela parecia bem preocupada olhando um monte de papelada e, creio eu, que fosse a investigação que eu tinha feito com relação ao assassinato do Clã Uchiha, mas poderia ser impressão também, então resolvi deixar de lado e ir fazer algo construtivo na minha vida._

Yumi entrou em sua casa e foi fazer algo que a distraísse um pouco, quando ela abriu a porta, Sasuke estava de saída.

**Yumi:** Onde pensa que vai, mocinho? - ¬¬

**Sas:** Eu... é por que... – ele fica sem jeito.

**Yumi:** Já terminou seus treinamentos por acaso? - ¬¬

**Sas:** Não... sim... é... eu vou treinar com a Sakura...

**Yumi:** Humm... estão muito íntimos para o meu gosto... é só treinar, mesmo? – u.u

**Sas:** Não... não é o que você está pensando!

**Yumi:** Ah, tudo bem. Pode ir e vê se não esquece de me contar como foi seu primeiro beijo, ok? – n.n ela entra.

**Sas:** Sempre essa ladainha... - ¬¬'' ele sai e segue seu caminho.

OOoOO

Sakura estava esperando Sasuke. Apesar do mesmo não estar atrasado, ela estava ansiosa o suficiente.

A grama daquela clareira parecia mais verde e o sol parecia estar iluminando mais aquele dia que estava lindo por sinal. Não se passava muito pela cabeça o fato de que iria apenas treinar com uma pessoa que, no passado, raramente aceitaria tal convite, mas só o fato de ficar ao lado dele sem que precisasse ouvir que era a sua pessoa era irritante, já era um feito muito gratificante, afinal, ele era a pessoa que ela gostava, admirava... amava.

**Sak: **Eu não deveria ter chegado cedo... está demorando demais e ele nem está atrasado... – ela sussurrou para si mesma, meio cabisbaixa.

Hinata passava por ali perto e resolveu falar com a amiga.

**Hina:** Ohayo... Sakura-chan. – ela cumprimentou dando-lhe um sorriso tímido, típico da sua própria personalidade.

**Sak:** Ohayo, Hinata-chan. – ela sorriu e continuou. – Não vi você chegar.

**Hina:** Me perdoe... estou te atrapalhando?

**Sak:** Não, para falar a verdade, foi até bom que você chegasse... estou esperando uma pessoa, mas vim muito cedo. – n.n'

**Hina:** Essa pessoa... seria a Ino-chan?

**Sak:** Não... é o Sasuke-kun... – n.n''''''''

**Hina:** Sério? Vocês... estão juntos?

**Sak:** Eu não sei... – n.n'''''

**Hina:** Como não sabe?

**Sak:** Ele não fala nada comigo... apenas aceita treinar comigo e acabamos passando o dia juntos.

**Hina:** Será que ele se interessa... pela Sakura-chan? – n.n

**Sak:** Isso às vezes é até ambíguo... – n.n'

**Hina:** Ah... vai ver que se esperar mais um pouco... ele demonstre algo... não sei. – ela disse sentando-se com Sakura.

**Sak:** É... pode ser, mas não tenho muitas esperanças, já que... eu já levei um fora tantas vezes... melhor não me machucar de novo...

Sasuke chega ao local, mas quando escuta elas falarem ele pára, pois percebe que estavam falando dele. Ele se esconde para que possa escutar melhor o que elas vão falar.

**Hina:** Pode ser que... ele tenha mudado neste tempo em que ele esteve... com Orochimaru...

**Sak: **Pode ser que sim... pode ser que não. – olha para a grama, tristemente.

**Hina:** Você... guarda muitas tristezas dele, né?

**Sak: **Guardo sim, mas não sinto raiva dele. Esse sempre foi o jeito dele... eu já não me sinto mais na obrigação de ficar com ele pelo simples fato da Ino-chan não ficar. Antes poderia até ser, mas agora não é. Para ser sincera, se a Ino-chan ficar com ele... eu não vou me importar.

**Hina:** Por quê? Você não... gosta mais dele?

**Sak:** É exatamente por gostar tanto dele que eu já não me importo mais.

**Hina:** ...

**Sak:** Ás vezes é difícil escolher os caminhos que trilhamos, mas, muito pior do que isso, é não escolhermos. Eu decidi libertar o Sasuke-kun de mim... somos apenas companheiros de equipe e nada mais... isso se... ele algum dia for mudar de idéia... o que eu acho difícil.

**Hina:** Eu também... nunca tive esperanças de ficar com o Naruto-kun...

**Sak:** ...

**Hina:** Mas, quando me dei conta, já estávamos... juntos há muito tempo...

**Sak:** Estão namorando?

**Hina:** Hai. – n.n – Sasuke cai para trás.

Um silêncio se fez entre as duas.

**Sak:** Quem diria... – O.o'''

**Hina:** Nem eu acreditei... – n.n''''

**Sak: **Ah, mas o Naruto-kun é diferente do Sasuke-kun... eles não pensam igual...

**Hina:** O que... você vai fazer se o Sasuke-kun realmente... não sentir nada.

**Sak:** Vou dar uma chance para que Lee-kun me conquiste. – Sasuke cai de novo para trás.

**Hina:** ... – O.o'''

**Sak:** Ele não é o cara mais lindo do mundo, mas não custa nada dar uma chance a ele.

**Hina:** É... eu acho que sim. Ah, eu marquei de encontrar com Naruto-kun... acho que já deu a hora. – Hinata se levanta e Sakura também.

**Sak:** Hai, eu vou ficar aqui esperando o Sasuke-kun. – n.n

**Hina:** Tudo bem... até mais tarde, Sakura-chan! – ela falou se retirando, Sakura só acenou com a mão.

Sasuke resolveu sair do seu esconderijo e encontrar Sakura, mas, por coincidência, eles pegaram o mesmo caminho e acabaram se esbarrando.

**Hina:** Sasuke-san... Sakura-chan te espera lá na clareira.

**Sas:** Hai. Obrigado por avisar. – ele acena para ela e segue seu caminho.

Hinata fez o mesmo.

OOoOO

Yumi estava em seu quarto, pensativa.

_Eu não acreditava que eu não conseguia tirar aquele homem da minha cabeça. Tudo gira, tudo é muito complicado... tudo poderia acontecer, menos o fato de estar apaixonada por ele. Eu realmente tinha me deixado levar... _– ela ri. – _Ainda sim, a noite passada não deixou de ser boa, apesar do Kakashi ter atrapalhado aquela noite... como ele mesmo disse "nossa noite romântica". Não deixou de ser._

_O que me impressionou mais foram as atitudes dele. Todos os homens sempre foram muito submissos a mim e sempre fizeram tudo que eu queria. Eu fazia dos homens verdadeiras marionetes, mas a noite anterior tinha sido diferente, muito diferente. Ele não me obrigou a fazer nada... simplesmente... me convenceu. E tinha sido isso o que me atraiu nele. Como eu queria poder ver o rosto dele, ou melhor, quem ele era... _

Um falcão pousa no pára-peito da janela. Yumi vai até ele e tira um pergaminho que estava em suas costas.

- Um mensageiro... – ela sussurra ao ver o falcão ir embora, ela abre o pequeno pergaminho.

"Venha imediatamente ao meu escritório.

Tsunade."

Yumi vai ao encontro da Hokage.

OOoOO

**Sas:** Esperou muito? – Sakura se assusta com a voz do garoto atrás de si.

**Sak:** Sasuke-kun... não, fui eu quem chegou cedo demais, mesmo. – n.n

**Sas:** Não é bom que você chegue antes de mim nos locais combinados... – ele caminha passando por ela e ficando de costas para a mesma.

**Sak:** ... – ela apenas acompanha os movimentos do garoto.

**Sas: **É perigoso uma garota como você ficar nessas clareiras sozinha...

**Sak: **"Ele está preocupado?" É, mas eu sei me defender e...

**Sas:** Por isso... sempre quando combinarmos de treinar, procure chegar depois de mim. – ele olha para trás esboçando um sorriso quase imperceptível.

**Sak:** ... – ela enrubesce.

**Sas:** Vamos. Aqui perto tem uma clareira melhor para treinarmos. – ele virou-se e começou a caminhar. – a garota o segue com passos ligeiros.

**Sak:** Eu sei que o convite para vir treinar foi seu, mas... eu sou mesmo necessária em seus treinamentos?

**Sas:** ... – ele pára de caminhar, assustando-a.

**Sak:** Você também acha, não é? – tinha uma sombra impedindo-a de ver seus olhos.

**Sas:** ...

**Sak:** Tudo bem, não precisa responder... eu já tenho a consciência do que sou... – repentinamente Sasuke a abraça, assustando-a novamente.

**Sak: **...

**Sas:** Você não tem idéia do que fala de si mesma. Você é poderosa... e está ficando mais ainda desde que começou a treinar com a Hokage-sama.

**Sak:** Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrava.

**Sas:** Você pode até não se achar a maior ninja de Konoha, mas nunca tire da sua cabeça... que você tem um toque especial que nenhuma garota de Konoha tem.

**Sak:** ... – ela começa a retribuir o abraço.

**Sas:** Me perdoe por nunca ter te tratado da maneira que deveria ser tratada... eu era um idiota que pensava apenas em mim mesmo.

**Sak:** Me perdoe por sempre ter competido por você... eu o considerava muito mais como um troféu do que como pessoa... se você era um idiota, eu era o dobro disso tudo... – ele, ainda abraçado, posiciona seu rosto de modo que fique frente a frente com o dela e sorri, afastando seus cabelos dos seus olhos esmeralda.

**Sas:** Como você é boba... boba como sempre foi... mas é dessa boba que eu sempre gostei... – ela sorri.

**Sak:** ... – ela apenas o olha.

Os olhares dos dois começam a mostrar um brilho constante. Eles realmente se gostavam. Sasuke acaricia o rosto de Sakura, ainda enrubescido. Ele puxa levemente seu rosto, fazendo com que os narizes se encontrem, ele chega perto lentamente e de beijam.

OOoOO

Yumi bate na porta da sala da Hokage.

**Tsu:** Entre.

**Yumi:** Com licença, Tsunade-sama, a senhora me chamou?

**Tsu: **Sim, gostaria de conversar com você, sente-se. – yumi se senta.

**Tsu:** A primeira coisa que tenho para te falar é com relação à sua investigação, ficou muito boe e nos serviu muito, parabéns.

**Yumi:** Obrigada.

**Tsu:** A segunda coisa é sobre Orochimaru. De acordo com algumas investigações feitas na Vila do Som, é bem provável que Orochimaru tenha descoberto que foi você quem resgatou o Uchiha.

**Yumi:** Isso quer dizr... – ela diz pensativa.

**Tsu:** Isso quer dizer que a qualquer momento podemos sofrer um ataque da Vila do Som. Por isso, eu quero que você investigue algumas áreas propícias a ataques e fique de olho no seu pupilo também. Orochimaru vai querer o corpo dele a qualquer custo.

**Yumi:** Estou ciente disso, Tsunade-sama.

**Tsu:** Ah, eu sei que não é necessário falar, mas... – Yumi presta atenção. – Tome cuidado ao andar sozinha por aí.

**Yumi:** Por que me fala isso?

**Tsu:** Porque Kakashi me comunicou que a encontrou quase desmaiada perto do Lago, porém ele não conseguiu achar o responsável...

**Yumi:** "Kakashi exagerado!" - ¬¬

**Tsu:** Então, tome cuidado ao andar só, pois um dos ANBU's encontrou Akatsukis rondando Konoha.

**Yumi:** Sim, senhora.

**Tsu:** Ok. Era só isso, mesmo. Está despensada.

**Yumi:** Com licença. – Yumi se retira da sala da Hokage.

**Yumi:** "Akatsukis? O que eles vieram fazer aqui?"


	16. Irei atrás de você novamente!

**Parte 16 **

Genteee! Desculpem meeesmo por não ter atualisado na semana passada! Se quiserem... podem me matar... - Sana deitada para ser morta. -

Foi malz meeesssmooo, vocês devem estar muito bravos, mas não deu realmente para atualisar na semana passada, foi uma semana horrivel e muito corrida para mim... mas tudo bem. \o/ já passou. Ah, eu não esqueci que eu estou devendo mais um post para vocês, mas tenham paciencia porque a coisa tá difícil meeesmo para mim, ok? n.n/

Palavras de agradecimento:

Morquene Evans: Muito obrigada pelo elogio. Estou feliz por você ter gostado dos poemas e da frase "a esperança adiada, adoece o coração.". É uma frase tirada da bíblia mesmo, acredite, há coisas na bíblia tão bonitas quanto o poema de Aristoteles! o.o' Mas tudo bem! Espero sempre te ver aqui! \o/

Beatriz Pereira: Ah, muito obrigadinha pela compreensão! n.n' Fico feliz por você estar acompanhando a fic desde o começo e espero ver as suas reviews sempre aqui, viu? Bem, aqui está mais um cap p/ a sua alegria! n.n/ bjinhus

Dbr: Que bom que você gostoouu! Nha, eu espero ter saciado o apetite dos adoradores de SasxSaku! Mas tudo bem! \o/ Espero que goste desse cap. assim como gostou do anterior!

Uchiha Harumi: Que ótimoo! Mais uma pessoa que gostou do cap. dedicado a Saksas! Fico muito feliz mesmo por mais uma pessoa ter elogiado! (sana quanse chorando) Brigadinha mesmo.

PAM: Grannde PAM! Tudo bem se seu casal eh nejiten, eu não sei fazer fics sobre eles, mas vou pensar em coloca-los na fic tbm, mas não é certeza. Ou eu faço um trabalho bem feito ou é melhor que eu não faça nada, né? Mas tudo bem, espero que você goste desse cap! n.n/ bjinhus!

- äñNa£ûn¢hër -: Que bom que você gostoou! n.n/ Mas eu vou querer a sua opinoão nesse cap. tbm, viu? bjinhus!

Para os outros leitores: Deixem reviews, plixx! Nem que seja só para me falar se me perdoa ou não... T-T  
OOoOO

Sasuke e Sakura estavam deitados na grama de uma clareira um pouco afastada da Vila. Estavam lado a lado, olhando para o céu aberto que, uma vez ou outra, passava uma nuvem.

**Sak:** Já terminamos o treino e estamos aqui faz tempo...

**Sas:** O que quer fazer?

**Sak:** Qualquer coisa que não me deixe entediada... – T-T Sasuke salta ficando por cima dela.

**Sas:** Isso é fácil... – disse sorrindo, com algumas mechas caindo no rosto da garota.

**Sak:** Engraçadinho...

**Sas:** Ah, tudo bem. – ele se levanta ajudando-a a se levantar.

**Sas:** Quer ir aonde?

**Sak:** Vamos para o lago? – ela olha para o céu. – O sol está se pondo e o pôr-do-sol visto de lá é lindo. – ela disse puxando-o levemente por uma das mãos.

**Sas:** Hai... – ele disse meio corado e foram de mãos dadas para o local combinado.

OOoOO

_Eu tinha ficado muito desconfiada com aquele fato dos Akatsukis estarem em Konoha. Eu sabia algumas coisas sobre essa tal organização e eu sabia que eles costumam ir de Vila em Vila a procura de informações, porém, eles já tinham passado por Konoha. A Hokage não me falou quantos Akatsukis estão rondando a região, o mínimo são dois, mas prefiro não pensar nisso. Eu tinha que conversar com Sasuke para que ele se mantesse alerta para qualquer coisa. Ele com certeza vai ficar indignado ao saber que os Akatsukis estão aqui, mas preciso mantê-lo em segurança para o bem dele e de modo que ele esteja ciente da situação, afinal, podemos sofrer um ataque da Vila Oculta do Som... ele tinha que saber das coisas e ficar na dele ao mesmo tempo... eu iria dar um jeito nem que eu tivesse que amarra-lo de novo naquela árvore._ – u.ú

Yumi chega em sua casa, mas não encontra Sasuke em lugar algum. Procura do lado de fora, mas também não o encontra.

- É a primeira vez que Sasuke demora tanto para vir para casa... terei que conversar com ele quando eu voltar. – ela sussurra para si mesma e vai embora, indo investigar alguns locais propícios para ataques tanto dos Akatsukis, quanto da Vila do Som.

**Era interessante ver o quanto ela estava preocupada. Algumas pessoas, ANBU's, creio eu, tinham conseguido me identificar. Eles devem achar que estou procurando algo aqui... o que não seria mentira, Yumi pode ser considerado algo raro, principalmente para mim que, em tanto tempo, nunca tinha me divertido tanto com ela.**

**Minha ovelhinha se dirigia a locais estratégicos, algo de grande esperteza. Ela sabia perfeitamente a arte da guerra... ao ponto de investigar cada local. **

**Linda... inteligente... e tão sozinha... mais uma vez a oportunidade batia na minha porta, a única coisa que me atrapalhava era a luz do sol que, apesar de fraca agora, ainda brilhava anunciando o fim de mais um dia e mais um começo da minha diversão com meu brinquedo... minha ovelha sem proteção que mal sentia que seu predador estava muito mais próximo do que imaginava. **– ele ri.

OOoOO

Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados na beira do lago, o sol, apesar de não estar se pondo, já esboçava um alaranjado que indicava que a sua ida já estava próxima.

**Sak:** É tão bonito...

**Sas:** É...

**Sak:** Já faz muito tempo que eu não via o pôr-do-sol... – ela apóia a cabeça no ombro do garoto. – Eu nunca pensei que assistiria novamente e estando com você.

**Sas:** Não vale mais a pena pensar nisso... – ele apóia a cabeça dele na da garota. – Daqui a pouco é bom voltarmos... seus pais devem estar preocupados e Yumi vai me dar uma bronca se eu chegar tarde... - -.-''

**Sak:** É verdade. – ela ri. – Ela se comporta como irmã mais velha, mesmo...

**Sas:** É... e ela parece ficar mais doida a cada dia que passa. Solta mais piada do que o Kakashi-sensei, é tão agitada quanto Naruto e tem o pavio tão curto quanto o seu... - -.-'

**Sak:** ...

**Sas:** Sakura?

**Sak:** ... – ele percebe que ela tinha dormido em seu ombro.

**Sas:** Eu não entendo as mulheres... tudo que eu falei foi uma canção de ninar? - ¬¬'

OOoOO

_Eu investigava cada área com pressa. A noite já estava caindo e eu não estava preparada para aquele homem dessa vez. A minha maior preocupação não era exatamente com ele, mas com Sasuke que, provavelmente, seria o alvo de Orochimaru._

_Todos os locais, por todo canto que fui não encontrei nada que me fizesse acreditar que iríamos ser atacados, tudo estava na mais perfeita paz. Ou o inimigo se escondia muito bem, ou não iríamos ser atacados agora. Aquilo me encucou de certa forma... será que os Akatsukis estavam espantando Orochimaru? Ou melhor: Orochimaru sabe que os Akatsukis estão rondando Konoha? Isso não me impressionaria, já que Orochimaru é muito esperto._

Yumi continuava a sua busca por pistas, ao mesmo tempo em que o céu escurecia dando sinal que mais uma noite estava chegando.

**Era impressão minha ou ela estava com muita pressa? Eu não era muito bom em linguagem corporal e muito menos interpretar o que as pessoas pensavam pela sua expressão, mas aquilo estava muito óbvio. Algo a preocupava com certeza. Eu não sabia de seus problemas e nem das suas preocupações, isso pouco me importava, mas isso não iria fazer com que eu deixasse ela fugir como da ultima vez. Principalmente porque o local que ela investigava era um tanto que afastada da Vila. Os olhos impertinentes não iria nos impedir dessa vez, muito menos daquele caolho do Kakashi, ele é realmente muito sensitivo a chakra estranho, mas se ele estivesse longe não sentiria nada. E essa era a hora perfeita de dar o bote naquela ovelha que tinha sido abençoada pela sorte.**

**Aquele jogo me divertia... há um tempo atrás eu estava entediado, pois o Akatsuki estava muito parado, mas agora a minha diversão vai muito além de muitas investigações que fiz por aquela organização. Valeu a pena ter deixado a minha obsessão por poder um pouco de lado e vir atrás dessa bela presa... desse brinquedo tão atraente.**

A noite já havia caído e apenas a luz das estrelas iluminava aquele local. Itachi tira a capa o anel e a bandana.

**Yumi: **É... parece que está tudo em paz... – ela se vira para voltar.

**Ita:** Aonde pensa que vai? Lembre-se que não terminamos o que começamos... – sua penumbra aparece em frente a Yumi, com um sorriso maldoso de sempre.

**Yumi:** Eu não tenho tempo para perder com você. – disse friamente.

**Ita: **Que frieza, está com pressa, minha querida? – ele fala debochado.

**Yumi:** Isso não interessa.

**Ita:** É mesmo? Deixemos isso de lado, então. Estamos longe dos olhos que espiam e a noite parece mais bela do que a ultima noite que nos encontramos. – ele começa a caminhar lentamente.

**Yumi:** Eu já disse que não tenho tempo para perder com você! – ela se afasta a medida que ele chega perto.

**Ita:** Qual é a sua preocupação, nada é tão urgente o qual não se possa esperar.

_Eu não estava acreditando que aquilo podia estar acontecendo! Droga, fui uma idiota ao ficar investigando até o sol cair. O pior de tudo é que eu não tinha nenhum lugar para me esconder naquela hora, o único jeito seria lutar com ele, apesar de saber qual seria o resultado._

**Yumi:** Acho que terei que partir para meios extremos com você! – ela disse pegando uma kunai ele para.

**Ita:** Eu não quero lutar com você.

**Yumi:** Se você não me deixar ir, terei que fazer isso!

**Aquela mulher não tinha medo do perigo. Ela sabia que provavelmente iria perder se me enfrentasse, mas, mesmo assim, não desistia, estava disposta a arriscar a própria vida para poder ir embora e fazer essa tal coisa que ela tinha que fazer... isso era estranho... muito estranho... mas isso me atraia ainda mais e me incitava ainda mais a ir até ela e terminar o que eu havia começado. **– ele ri. – **Que mulher incrível... nem eu fui capaz de ser o que ela é... pela primeira vez me sinto inferior. Ela tem que ser minha... a todo custo.**

**Ita: **O que é que te incomoda?

**Yumi:** Nani?

**Ita:** Me diga, qual é a sua preocupação, Yumi?

**Yumi:** Por que quer saber?

**Ita:** Apenas me diga.

**Yumi:** E se eu não disser?

Itachi usa a velocidade para chegar perto dela, tira a kunai de sua mão e a abraça com um braço só, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem próximos.

**Ita:** Eu não quero obrigá-la a nada... – ele sussurra no ouvido dela. – Mas posso te convencer de tudo...

_Amoleci completamente ao ouvir sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido. Mais uma fui hipnotizada por aquele jeito que eu simplesmente não sabia descrever... mais uma vez sendo atormentada por aquele homem que tem a capacidade de entrar até em meus sonhos... eu estava preocupada com Sasuke, mas ele me fazia esquecer do tempo... ele tinha razão... ele podia me convencer de tudo._

**Yumi: **Não... eu... – ela tentava empurrá-lo, mas Itachi a olhava nos olhos.

**Ita:** Eu não vou fazer nada, prometo. – ele acaricia seu rosto.

**Yumi:** "Eu não agüento!" Meu discípulo... pode estar em perigo, pois ficamos sabendo pela investigação dos ANBU's... que Orochimaru pode atacar a qualquer momento e... os Akatsukis estão rondando Konoha... – ela disse quase num sussurro, mas audível para Itachi.

**Ita:** Não precisa se preocupar com os Akatsukis, quanto ao Orochimaru... tudo vai se resolver. – ele a beijou levemente e se afastou.

**Ita: **Se você está tão preocupada com seu discípulo, pode ir atrás dele, não se preocupe, pois eu não vou atrás de você. – ele disse saltando e indo embora.

**Yumi:** "Eu não acredito no que fiz..." – ela cai de joelhos. – "É como se ele usasse magia para me deixar assim... ou então... eu realmente estou apaixonada." – ela se levanta pensativa e segue seu caminho.

**Eu não sabia o que me levava a ficar daquela maneira com ela, eu simplesmente não consegui ficar calmo depois do que ouvi. Eu tinha certeza que Orochimaru não iria se aproximar enquanto eu estivesse lá, a não ser que ele tivesse um plano muito bom para isso. O sennin e a nova Hokage só vence ele se unirem forças, mas eu não precisava disso, podia muito bem vencê-lo sozinho e ele tinha total consciência do que aconteceria se ele atacasse a vila comigo dentro. Não que eu fosse proteger a vila, mas se eu percebesse que ele entrou no meu caminho, o mataria. Ele me conhecia e não era de agora que ele vinha me estudando. Eu sempre fui uma ameaça para ele e eu iria usar essa vantagem para abrir os olhos dele, pois um dos alvos dele poderia ser Yumi... não que eu quisesse protegê-la, mas ela era só minha e não deixaria que Orochimaru tirasse proveito dela. **

**Eu sempre penso nela como algum tipo de objeto, mas isso muda toda vez em que estou perto dela... quando toco ela... Mulher nenhuma nunca teve esse poder sobre mim, eu nunca entendi o que era esse tipo de "atração" que eu sinto por ela.**

OOoOO

Sasuke tinha acabado de chegar em casa. Tinha ido deixar Sakura em casa já que ela tinha acabado adormecido em seu ombro. Estava um pouco cansado, antes de ir vê-la tinha treinado muito por causa do tratamento e também porque aquele tinha sido um grande dia... bota grande nisso. Estava feliz por estar com a menina agora, sentia-se como se tivesse se livrado de um grande peso.

Yumi chega em casa e dá de cara com Sasuke na cozinha fuçando em um monte na geladeira para ver se achava algo para comer.

**Yumi:** Ah, ainda bem que você chegou... – ela disse sentando-se a mesa, Sasuke fez o mesmo.

**Sas:** Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece preocupada...

**Yumi:** Aconteceu sim, Sasuke. Eu não quero que você ande por aí sozinho e a noite, ok? E se for sair, me avise com antecedência. – ela falava preocupada.

**Sas:** Por que isso? O que está havendo? – estava começando a preocupa-lo também.

**Yumi:** Tsunade-sama me alertou que Orochimaru está pensando em atacar a Vila, pois descobriu que fui eu quem te resgatou... não sabemos ao certo quando ele pretende fazer isso, mas pode ser que ele já esteja enviando shinobis para tentar alguma coisa aqui. Pode ser que ele tente te pegar, pode ser que não, então é bom que fiquemos de olho.

**Sas:** Você está se preocupando à toa, eu não vou voltar para Orochimaru! – falou meio irritado.

**Yumi:** Você acha que apenas essa é a questão? Quando você adquiriu este selo você também não pensava em se juntar a ele, pensou?

**Sas:** ...

**Yumi:** Orochimaru é esperto, Sasuke e você se deixa confiar demais. A questão não é você querer, mas ele te convencer.

**Sas:** Hai... – ele desvia o olhar.

**Yumi:** Também tem outra coisa... – Sasuke volta a olhá-la. - Os Akatsukis estão rondando Konoha e...

**Sas:** Meu irmão? Ele teve a coragem de vir aqui de novo? – ele ia se levantar, mas Yumi o impediu.

**Yumi:** Não sabemos se é o seu irmão e outra coisa: Se você faz tanta questão assim de morrer é só me avisar que eu libero você de ir enfrentá-los.

**Sas:** ... – O.O'

**Yumi:** Nem eu consigo derrotá-los, Sasuke, imagina você. Temos que ter cuidado com o inimigo, pois ele não é fraco. Os Akatsukis são mais perigosos do que o próprio Orochimaru, portanto não brinque com eles.

**Sas:** Hai...

OOoOO

Itachi estava correndo em direção a Vila Oculta do Som, encontrando alguns shinobis daquela vila. Estranhou todo aquele tumulto da Vila do Som, mas não ligou muito para isso, só partiria para uma luta direta se caso fosse necessária, o que ele queria era apenas intimidar o inimigo.

**Ita:** Essa quantidade de shinobis... eles prentendem atacar Konoha, com certeza... – sussurrou para si mesmo do alto de uma árvore, observando tudo.

**Se Orochimaru estava formando um exército, então já se podia ter certeza de uma parte do seu plano: Ataque à Konoha. Eu estava começando a ter uma ótima idéia quanto a isso... se o exército estava sendo formado, então, em algum lugar, deveria estar aquele servo que parece mais a sua sombra. Falar diretamente com aquele cara seria uma boa idéia, já que Orochimaru confia nele como se fossem seus próprios olhos. **

Itachi continuou a sua busca por Kabuto que, por sinal, estava comandando a formação daquele exército. Kabuto estava perto do esconderijo de seu mestre. Estava voltando para avisar que o exército já estava formado, quando Itachi encurrala-o num local daquele esconderijo, um local vazio e silencioso.

**Ita:** Ora, se não é um servo daquele traste do Orochimaru... – disse prendendo-o com uma só mão na parede.

**Kabu:** O que quer aqui? – falou com um pouco de dificuldade.

**Ita:** Quero apenas alertar... eu estou com uma missão de investigação da Akatsuki em Konoha, por coincidência Orochimaru pretende atacar a mesma, mas vou avisando, se eu pegar vocês dois entrando no meu caminho, esquartejarei os dois vivos e ainda chamarei reforços do Akatsuki para destruir a Vila do Som, Konoha e seu exército inteiro. Orochimaru sabe o quanto é trabalhoso e impossível vencer os Akatsukis quando estão todos juntos, portanto, tome cuidado com esse plano.

**Kabu:** Maldito. – falou cerrando os dentes.

**Ita:** Meu aviso está dado, se eu pegar vocês dois atacando a Vila e se intrometendo em meus planos, acabo com o exército e com vocês dois. – ele disse saltando e saindo daquele local.

Kabuto corre para contar o que acabou de acontecer.

OOoOO

Yumi estava em seu quarto, pensativa. Ela se levanta da cama indo para a sacada, olhar a chuva torrencial.

**Yumi:** Só a chuva mesmo para acalmar tudo... – seu rosto começa a adquirir uma expressão triste.

_Aquela chuva me acalmava, mas também me levava a pensar se aquele homem, o autor do meu tormento, estava bem... eu realmente estava gostando dele e, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto, estava preocupada com ele... onde ele poderia estar... o que poderia estar fazendo... com quem ele estava..._

_Cada minuto que se passava pareciam horas e a chuva parecia ficar cada vez mais forte a medida que meu coração se apertava só de pensar que os Akatsukis estavam e esse homem por aí, como um ser selvagem que é o que ele era... a minha vontade era de sair daquela casa e ir a procura dele, mas meu medo e minha ansiedade não permitiam tamanha loucura... ou será que permitia? Se eu ao menos sentisse a presença dele, já me acalmaria mais..._

Itachi estava sentado no alto de um galho, observando Yumi pensativa na sacada.

**Ah, ela era linda de todos os jeitos, mas aquela expressão me preocupava também... o que ela estava pensando? **

A chuva aumentava.

**A chuva aumentava a cada minuto e, apesar da minha capa ser para me proteger de todos os tipos de tempo, uma tempestade ela não agüentaria... eu não estava nem um pouco disposto a sair de lá e ir para uma das "bases" Akatsuki que ficava perto da vila... para falar a verdade, eu preferiria estar lá com ela, mas ainda era muito cedo para que ela soubesse quem eu era... ou será que era muito tarde para eu ir atrás dela? **

**Já havia muito tempo que eu estava atrás dela naquela Vila e até agora os Akatsukis não me mandaram uma mensagem de retorno. Eu não sabia quando eles iriam me mandar, mas sabia que este dia iria chegar e eu teria que estar preparado e disposto para retornar, mesmo não querendo... essa foi a vida que eu escolhi... esse é o caminho o qual eu sigo desde os meus 13 anos... **– ele fecha os olhos pensativo.

A cada minuto que se passava a chuva se tornava cada vez mais torrencial, cada vez mais pesada. Apesar de Itachi não querer sair de lá, não teve alternativa. Aquilo estava começando a se transformar em tempestade e não poderia ficar ali, não por enquanto. Ele salta daquele galho indo em direção a "base Akatsuki" que não era longe dali. Yumi vê um vulto saltando da árvore que estava perto da sua janela.

_Ele estava lá com certeza, mas eu não podia segui-lo... meu coração se partia só de pensar que a cada hora que uma gota cai do céu, ele se distancia da minha casa... se distancia de mim... eu não tinha muita opção... a chuva estava pesada demais para sair e ele também era rápido demais para eu alcançá-lo... talvez outro dia eu consiga encontrá-lo..._


	17. Saudades

**Parte 17**

Palavras da autora: Gente, eu quero me desculpar muito pela demora. Bota demora nisso! Tem gente que até esqueceu que essa fic existe! Mas não tem problema. Eu estava dando continuidade a fic, mas com tantos problemas no fórum que eu sou admin, acabou que eu deixava sempre em ultimo plano, mas estou disposta agora a tomar as rédeas e continuar a fic! Bem, espero que vcs possam realmente me perdoar! n.n'

Para os leitores: Esse cap. Não está lá muito agradável, mas espero que todos possam gostar dele e... como sempre... deixem reviews! i.i Ainda quero mto saber a opinião de todos! Bjus e boa leitura! \o/

OOoOO

_Apesar daquele dia ter amanhecido tão belo, nada mais parecia tão interessante sem ele... mas, apesar de tudo, eu tinha que continuar a minha vida, afinal, aquele homem não representava absolutamente nada para mim... mas muito para o meu coração... eu estava muito confusa e eu já não respondia bem as muitas coisas que aconteciam ao meu redor, aquilo era estranho... muito estranho._

_Sasuke parecia mais feliz que o normal e até me contou que estava namorando a Sakura... finalmente! Eu insisti para que ele me contasse como foi o primeiro beijo dele... mas com aquele gênio... o tratamento estava indo muito bem e eu percebia que a cada dia Sasuke estava cada vez mais poderoso e cada vez mais curado daquela maldição que o perseguia._

_Eu caminhava por aquela vila... mas ela parecia tão calma e tão monótona ao mesmo tempo... eu já não sabia se era por que estava apaixonada ou minha vida que estava parada demais... ou as duas coisas, mas de algo eu poderia ter certeza absoluta: eu estava com saudades... saudades de um estranho... desejando um alguém que eu nunca vi. Já fazia 3 dias que ele não aparecia... será que ele realmente se foi? Será que tudo pelo qual passei foi um sonho? Não valia mais a pena pensar em algo assim._

OOoOO

Itachi estava na base principal do Akatsuki. Estava sentado numa das grandes rochas perto da base. Uma das longas reuniões tinha acabado de terminar e aquele dia estava calmo... calmo até demais. Kisame vê o companheiro sentado olhando para o "nada" naquela grande rocha. Kisame salta ficando atrás do companheiro, mas não o acompanha na bela visão o qual Itachi desfrutava.

**Kis:** O que há com você, Itachi-san? Está estranho nesses dias.

**Ita:** O que isso lhe interessa, Kisame?

**Kis:** Nada, mas sabe que essa falta de atenção pode provocar a curiosidade dos outros membros, não sabe?

**Ita: **Se veio aqui para me dizer isso, perdeu seu tempo.

**Kis:** Tudo bem... você não muda nada, mas com essa atitude e pelo tempo que eu te conheço, eu posso te dizer uma coisa: Bem que eu te disse que se envolver com várias mulheres lhe faria mal. – disse debochado.

**Ita:** E quem lhe garante que eu esteja assim por causa de mulher?

**Kis:** Itachi... você acha que me engana, mesmo? Nada é capaz de abalar seu estado de espírito, mas ao ponto de você estar mais isolado do que o normal e mais nervoso que o normal, uma coisa eu posso concluir... você está frustrado porque não conseguiu algo, mas pelo nível que seu humor está... só pode ser mulher... – disse sorrindo maldoso.

**Ita:** ...

**Kis:** Mas tudo bem... não vou incomodar você nos seus pensamentos. Só vim aqui para avistar que a próxima reunião vai demorar para acontecer e não tem data marcada. Pode ir lá ver a sua linda donzela. – disse debochado.

**Ita:** "Como se isso fosse algum conto de fadas..."

Kisame salta indo embora.

**Não dava para entender o que estava acontecendo. A minha cabeça não parava de girar em torno de todos aqueles acontecimentos. Apesar de estar distante de Konoha, a minha cabeça, preocupação e desejos ainda estavam lá.**

- Flashback –

Itachi corria naquela chuva torrencial. Estava pensativo e avoado a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele chega ao seu objetivo. Uma luxuosa e relativamente grande residência surge. Ele salta os portões e já vai entrando sem mal bater na porta. Uma empregada que limpava o local assustou-se, mas logo reconheceu a figura.

**Moça:** Boa noite, senhor... não esperávamos a sua chegada...

**Ita:** O quarto está pronto?

**Moça:** Claro, senhor.

**Ita:** Não quero que ninguém me incomode. – ele vira-se para sair.

**Moça:** Eu posso dar o aviso da sua chegada para que os empregados preparem algo, senhor...

**Ita:** ...

Não dando atenção, Itachi subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto. Não conseguia pensar em nada, estava exausto e precisava por a cabeça no lugar. Tirou a capa, jogando-a no cabideiro e olhou para a chuva do lado de fora. Sua cabeça ainda estava lá em Konoha, resolveu tomar um banho, descansar e por a sua cabeça no lugar.

OOoOO

Itachi estava deitado só de bermuda na grande cama de casal. Seus braços lhe serviam de apoio para a cabeça, apesar de ter vários travesseiros e almofadas espalhados pela cama e o tapete do quarto. Os olhos semi-serrados dão a impressão de que estava quase adormecendo.

A porta se abre lentamente, uma figura feminina entra. Itachi parece não ligar, mas a mesma fica parada na frente da cama, despertando a sua atenção. Uma mulher jovem de camisola o olhava como se cobrasse algo.

**Ita: **Ney... o que quer? – perguntou frio.

**Ney:** O que quero? Eu estou te esperando a noite inteira! Toda vez que você chega das suas missões vai para o quarto ao lado e sempre passamos a noite juntos... – ele revira os olhos não gostando do tom de voz da moça.

**Ney:** O que há com você? – ela sobe na cama ficando sobre ele. – Você sempre dorme comigo... estando cansado ou não... – ela ia beija-lo, mas este se esquivou.

**Ita:** Eu não estou disposto hoje. – ele a segura pelos ombros e a deita delicadamente.

Itachi se levanta e anda até a janela, encostando-se na parede e fica observando a chuva lá fora. Ney se levanta e o abraça pelas costas, acariciando lhe o peito e a barriga.

**Ita:** "Não dá para pensar desse jeito..." – ele a puxa por um dos braços, prendendo-a contra a parede.

**Ita:** Ney... hoje não. – ele disse devagar de forma que isso ficasse bem claro.

**Ney:** O que há com você, afinal? Está estranho!

**Ita:** Isso não importa. Agora me deixe sozinho. Eu não quero ser bruto com você. – ele sai de perto dela dando lhe espaço para que se retirasse.

A moça sai do quarto indignada fechando a porta atrás de si.

Depois de ter olhado tanto tempo a chuva, resolveu ir dormir.

OOoOO

Itachi acorda com os raios de sol no seu rosto. Estava precisando dormir daquela maneira há dias. Ele se troca para ir continuar o que tinha começando com Yumi, agora que estava muito mais disposto.

Ele chega no portão e uma ave mensageira chega pousando no mesmo. Ele pega o pergaminho que estava nas costas da ave e abre.

**Ita:** Uma ordem de retorno... droga! – ele guarda o pergaminho e vai correndo em direção à base principal dos Akatsukis.

- Fim do flashback –

OOoOO

Yumi estava treinando com Sasuke, quando uma grande explosão acontece.

**Sas:** O que é isso?

**Yumi:** Não sei...

De longe os dois avistam cobras gigantescas destruindo tudo.

**Yumi:** Ah, não!

**Sas:** Orochimaru...

**Yumi:** Sasuke, vá para Konoha e procure alertar e evacuar as pessoas do caminho dessas cobras... e não chegue perto delas, entendeu?

**Sas:** Mas..

**Yumi:** É uma ordem.

Yumi sai em disparada para a base hokage e Sasuke vai para o centro de Konoha para que o mesmo possa fazer o que Yumi lhes mandou.

_Aquela era a última coisa que faltava acontecer para que a minha vida melhorasse por completo... Orochimaru estava em Konoha... e estava dando o seu cartão de visita mais bonito para saudar a sua chegada. Como ele descobriu que eu vim parar aqui? Eu não sei, mas eu tinha certeza de uma coisa, que é a mais provável de todas: ele queria a minha cabeça como prêmio. E não iria desistir até que me encontrasse morta pelos seus subordinados ou por ele mesmo. Eu estava correndo o mais rápido possível para a base Hokage, mas não tinha certeza se chegaria lá... como sempre... estava contando com o destino para me salvar._

OOoOO

**Eu já não estava mais agüentando mais ficar ali parado... a monotidade do lugar estava me enlouquecendo ainda mais. Eu queria poder terminar o que tinha começado com Yumi, mas não queria ficar preso à ela... apesar de já estar... era realmente incrível como o destino pode nos pegar de surpresa. Eu, Uchiha Itachi, tenho tudo nessa vida: mulheres, dinheiro e poder... mas a única coisa que eu realmente quero... essa eu não posso teri. Uma única mulher fez isso comigo. Um rosto mais bonito do que as mais belas flores que eu já vi... um corpo que mostra a sutileza e a perfeição que a natureza criou... eu já não tinha cabeça para pensar em mais nada a não ser nela... a responsável pela inquietação...**

Itachi já não agüentava mais ficar na base. Com um salto, ele corre em direção à Konoha para ver, mais uma vez, quem tanto lhe interessava.

OOoOO

A base Hokage não se distanciava muito e logo Yumi chega na sala de Tsunade, entrando sem ao menos bater na porta.

**Yumi:** Tsunade-sama...

**Tsu:** É... ele veio a sua procura, Yumi.

**Yumi:** Não lembro de ter deixado pistas, Tsunade-sama.

**Tsu:** Mas Orochimaru é muito mais esperto do que você imaginava, Yumi. Ele não entendeu o tipo de "seqüestro" que você fez ao resgatar Sasuke, mas ele poderia ter ligado os pontos e ter descoberto que você foi comprada de outra vila.

**Yumi:** "E isso não me agrada em nada, Poço-de-emoções...¬¬" Ahn, o que faremos então, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade a olha.

**Tsu:** Antes de tudo, dê um jeito de tirar essas cobras da rota da área mais movimentada da vila... Você como sacerdotisa deve ter táticas para combate de youkais e essas cobras não são nada demais...

**Yumi:** "É... não é você quem vai combatê-las, mesmo.¬¬"

**Tsu:** Irei mandar reforços para te ajudar no combate, mas também quero que use as suas táticas para parar o exército de Orochimaru.

**Yumi:** Nani? – O.O'

**Tsu:** Isso mesmo. Ele trouxe alguns dos seus melhores shinobis para atacarem Konoha... ele não está nem um pouco feliz, Yumi. Você é esperta... te mandarei reforços para te ajudar a levar esse exército para longe também.

**Yumi:** H-hai... "Agora que eu morro de vez, mesmo..." – o.o'

**Tsu:** Está liberada.

Yumi sai da base juntamente com Tsunade, que seguiu um caminho oposto ao dela.

_Agora sim aquele seria o meu fim... Tsunade simplesmente tinha me posto para dar um jeito em cobras gigantescas e depois de tudo isso eu teria que tentar retirar o exército de Orochimaru da vila... simples. Simples para um Kage! Eu sinceramente não sabia se ela me colocava nesses tipos de missões se ela porque ela me explorava, já que eu fui a sacerdotisa mais barata de todos os tempos¬¬ ou se ela simplesmente confiava no destino, como eu... ah, agora eu tinha que arranjar um plano e o mais rápido possível..._

OOoOO

Sasuke corria em direção à parte central de Konoha, retirando o máximo de pessoas possível da rota das cobras, avisando para os ninjas das redondezas para fazerem o mesmo. Sakura o vê de longe.

**Sak:** Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke olha ao ouvir Sakura chama-lo.

**Sas:** Sakura, saia daqui... estamos sendo atacados.

**Sak:** Eu vou ajudar no recuo do pessoal...

**Sas:** Não vai, aqui está perigoso e eu não quero por você em risco.

**Sak:** Não vai por, esse é o meu trabalho também.

**Sas:** Saia logo, Sakura...

Sasuke ia virar-se quando foi segurado por Sakura.

**Sak:** Deixe-me ajudá-lo, Sasuke-kun!

**Sas:** Não é preciso, Sakura!

**Sak:** Da ultima vez que eu tentei ajudá-lo você me acertou de modo que eu desmaiasse! Eu te perdi naquele dia e não vão ser suas palavras que vão me fazer mudar de idéia! Deixe-me mostrar o que sei fazer, Sasuke-kun!

**Sas:** ... "É... Sakura não é mais tão indefesa assim..."

Ele pensa um pouco.

**Sas:** Então vá e me ajude na retirada de todo esse pessoal.

**Sak:** Hai.

Sakura sai e vai ajudando Sasuke no que pode.

OOoOO

Yumi corria em direção a aquelas cobras e pára ao dar de cara com uma delas.

**Yumi:** "Droga!"

_Aquilo era algo que não era para ter acontecido... de todas as coisas que ocorrem no mundo por que as piores sempre sobram pra eu resolver? ¬¬ Enfim... agora além de está pensando naquele homem que tomou posse dos meus pensamentos tinha uma cobra gigantesca querendo me acertar... mas nada que fosse para eu me desesperar..._

**Yumi:** Kuchyose no jutsu!

Um grande lobo aparece e Yumi se encontrava em sua cabeça.

**Yumi:** Hera eu preciso que vc mande pra longe essas cobras!- i.i

**Hera:** Espero que você tenha o que me dá em troca depois, garota.

**Yumi:** Está bem, no entanto que você dê um jeito!

**Hera:** Acho que vou pedir um pouco mais de consideração... --/

**Yumi:** Ótimo! Preciso ir!

**Hera:** Aonde vai, menina? - O.o

**Yumi:** Preciso parar o exército de Orochimaru! - xD

**Hera: **Oro o quê? – 0.0

**Yumi:** Af... --/

**Hera:** Bem... não será difícil... além de que vou poder fazê-las de lanche...

**Yumi:** Faça o que quiser... estou indo!

Yumi sai em retirada para o exército de Orochimaru.

OOoOO

Pontada.

**Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo naquele dia... fazia muito tempo que eu não sentia aquela inquietação, talvez algum tipo pressentimento. Vejo de longe fumaça... muita fumaça e alguma luta de enormes animais acontecia de longe. Minha preocupação sobe ainda mais... quer dizer que Orochimaru não obedeceu as minhas ordens? A morte não iria tardar para bater na porta dele.**

Itachi corre o mais rápido que podia.

**Eu estava meio preocupado. Minha querida presa poderia estar em perigo agora e eu estava perdendo o meu tempo naquela base maldita o qual eu servia para poder completar meus objetivos. Não tive outra alternativa... o deslize já havia sido cometido e a minha única esperança era poder encontrá-la novamente.**

OOoOO

_Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo... eu não tinha nem idéia de onde aquele exército de idiotas estava vindo... aquilo já estava enchendo o meu saco. Minha paciência estava quase esgotando e eu já estava preste a rodar a baiana, mas eu não poderia... não naquela hora, não naquela altura do campeonato._

Explosão. Yumi se assusta a vai em direção do ocorrido dando de cara com soldados avançando para konoha, destruindo tudo no seu caminho.

**Yumi: **"Merda. Cadê o exército que Tsunade-sama disse que mandaria!"

Ela olha o exército avançando.

**Yumi: **"Não tenho outra alternativa... terei que pará-los usando as armas que eu tenho..."

Yumi pensa e logo corre para ficar na frente do exército e faz uma grande barreira de chakra para que impossibilitasse do exército seguir para Konoha. O poder da barreira os atordoa, dando tempo de Yumi fazer novamente o kuchyose e invocar invocar mais 7 lobos.

**Yumi: **Façam o Kage Bushin e ataquem esse exército! Eles não podem chegar em Konoha!

Cada lobo faz 10 kage Bushins e Yumi, assim como eles, faz também 10 e os ataca, mesmo já tendo gastado mais da metade do chakra para invocar Hera.

OOoOO

Sasuke estava inquieto. Não agüentava mais esperar o retorno da sua sensei e já estava impaciente por causa de todos os problemas que aquela guerra estava causando.

**Nar: **Sasuke seu baka não pense que com essa sua cara de mau vai ficar com toda a fama! ò.ó

**Sas: **¬¬"

**Sak: **Naruto, não comece... --"

**Nar: **Eu não sei como vc agüenta esse Baka, Sakura-chan! Tudo que ele faz é para se vangloriar... ¬¬

**Sas: **Af, será que você só tem cabeça para separar as orelhas, Naruto? ¬¬" Não é hora para pensar no que você está dizendo... ¬¬

**Nar: **E não fuja de assunto, seu baka... ¬¬

Sasuke vira-se e não presta mais atenção no que Naruto diz. Estava inquieto demais para começar uma discussão e seus nervos já estavam a flor da pele. Sakura continuava discutindo com Naruto para ver se ele parava de tagarelar e continuassem o trabalho para recuar todos os moradores.

**Sak: **Agora vá procurar mais pessoas! Eu vou logo atrás... u.ú

**Nar:** É... vocês namoram e eu que fico com o trabalho pesado, né dattebayo? ¬¬"

**Sak: **¬¬

**Nar:** Ta, ta... já vou... x.x"

OOoOO

Yumi continuava a lutar com as suas cópias e seus lobos, mas ela não estava dando conta de todos. O exército era grande e ela já estava cansada e sem chakra para continuar enrolando os shinobis invasores.

**Yumi: **"Droga... onde está a cavalaria, Tsunade-sama? Desse jeito eles vão me matar q atacar Konoha!"

Kabuto aparece.

**Kab: **Mas olha... se não é a shinobi que roubou a nossa arma da vila do som...

**Yumi: **Há... mas olha se não é o ero-otário... um truque tão ridículo fez com que a sua guarda abrisse. É... os homens são muito levados com a beleza mesmo... e você foi um dos primeiros a cair nessa arapuca tão... sem-vergonha, literalmente.

**Kab: **É... caí mesmo, mas agora quem vai cair é você. Vamos destruir Konoha, levar Sasuke-kun e você já não pode mais fazer nada... está de pé por um milagre, os seus kbs e os seus lobos já sumiram... quer fazer mais algum pedido antes de morrer?

**Yumi: **Baka... o exército de konoha está vindo pra cá... é uma questão de tempo vocês morrerem nas mãos de Konoha... um pedido? Sim, claro. Vai pro inferno, Kabuto.

**Kab: **Maldita.

Kabuto ataca Yumi e o golpe faz com que ela caia do alto de uma cachoeira.


	18. Sumiço

**Sumiço**

**Palavras da autora: **Bem, antes de tudo, quero pedir desculpas pelo meu sumiço. Deixei boa parte das coisas bem claras no meu perfil, então, antes de ir pra fic, responderei algumas reviews!

Yamanaka Ino: Nossa usar a Uchiha Yumi! xD Nunca me pediram isso o.O mas bem... se vc n for mudar a escência da personagem e nem o fato dela gostar do itachi, tudo bem xD soh n esqueça os créditos! xD

Bem, quanto ao resto, agradeço muito pelos elogios! \o\ Espero que gostem desse próximo cap! xD Não se esqueçam dos reviews!

OOoOO

Yumi cai do alto de uma cachoeira por um simples deslize. As cobras haviam sido exterminadas por Hera, Konoha estava salva, porém, Yumi, havia sumido diante de toda aquela confusão. O exército de Konoha conseguiu freiar o exército de Orochimaru e o mesmo estava lutando com os 2 sannins da Vila da folha. Não havia outra alternativa, as coisas iriam piorar para Orochimaru se o mesmo não tivesse optado por fugir. Itachi sente o chakra enfraquecido de Yumi e o segue, esperando que desse tempo de salvá-la a tempo seja lá onde ela estivesse.

OOoOO

Yumi, sendo levada pela correnteza, consegue se segurar numa pedra daquele rio. Sua vista estava turva e seu chakra estava completamente esgotado.

_Pois é... era exatamente daquilo que eu precisava. Eu havia acabado de cair de uma cachoeira um tanto grande e, se não fosse por um jutsu de proteção, eu teria me desfeito com o contato com a água. Então, definitivamente nada pior poderia acontecer, meu chakra havia se esgotado e eu também estava esgotada, afinal, invocar um kuchyose Rei era coisa de Sannin e eu não tinha chakra suficiente para mantê-lo, fiz o que pude e esperava, realmente esperava, que nada a mais pudesse acontecer!_

Itachi, através do chakra enfraquecido de Yumi, consegue achá-la, ali, com metade do corpo pra fora da água, apoiando-se numa pedra.

**Era deprimente ver o meu lindo brinquedo ali, completamente entregue à situação. Seus olhos fechados só serviam para dar o toque final da expressão de cansaço no seu belo rosto. Me aproximo da minha linda ovelhinha, agora, mais indefesa do que nunca e fico observando a sua respiração pesada diante da força que fez para manter-se viva... alguma coisa estranha havia acontecido, uma luta talvez, pois parte de sua roupa estava rasgada. Meus olhos vagueiam lentamente cada canto do seu frágil corpo, em busca de uma resposta para todos aqueles acontecimentos que passaram diante dos olhos dela na minha ausência.**

Yumi escuta passos vindo em sua direção e abre lentamente os olhos.

_Sandálias pretas... unhas pintadas... eu não queria pensar nas piores hipóteses. O único ser da vila que usava unhas pintadas era Tsunade-sama, mas ela não tinha pés erm... masculinos e um tanto... grandes. Bem, ela poderia até ter, quem sabe? Mas com certeza... não era acompanhado de uma capa preta. Ai Kami-sama, era sempre assim. Nas piores horas... é sempre nas piores horas! Minha vida só podia ser uma piada... eu não estava muito afim de olhar para cima, mas não me contive e, para a minha grande sorte, vi um par de sharingam me olhando friamente._

**Seus olhos deslizam lentamente dos meus pés até que tivessem contato visual e veja só! Ela me olha com surpresa, mas não deixa de me encarar... mulher corajosa. Como jamais encontrei em vila nenhuma. **

_Que belezura de situação. __Aquele era uchiha Itachi... uchiha Itachi! __Eu não consegui ativar meu sharingam, aliás, eu não estava conseguindo fazer absolutamente nada! E como sempre... Murphy é meu amigo. Meu corpo estava cansado, meu sharingam não servia para absolutamente mais nada e, para melhorar a minha vida, Uchiha Itachi, procurado por muitas vilas, estava diante dos meus olhos... o que eu tinha pra fazer? Simples. Morrer. Ele iria me matar, já que eu era testemunha da visitinha que ele estava fazendo na vila o qual eu fui comprada de forma barata e ridícula. Eu não tinha forças para ativar energia espiritual, agora... era a hora da minha morte, mesmo assim, eu não me entreguei a situação, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para sair daquela situação! Minha cabeça estava dando voltas e meu corpo parecia pesar muito, minha musculatura simplesmente não obedecia minhas ordens._

**Ela estava tentando se levantar. Que mulher incrível, ela com certeza sabe que não pode me vencer, mesmo assim, está tentando fazer algo para se proteger... ah se ela soubesse que quanto mais ela tentava me enfrentar, mais me instigava a querer tê-la...**

Yumi, numa tentativa inútil de tentar se levantar, acaba perdendo as forças e cai novamente na pedra sobre a qual estava apoiada e desmaia.

OOoOO

Sasuke estava próximo a base Hokage, no meio de uma multidão de jounnins tentando conter o medo dos moradores da vila. Tsunade se aproxima e Sasuke, vendo-a, vai atrás da mesma.

**Sas:** Tsunade-sama.

**Tsu:** Oh, Sasuke-kun, fizeram um ótimo trabalho, pode ir descansar.

**Sas:** Tsunade-sama, todos já foram. Ordens de Kakashi-sensei, mas não fui porque quero saber onde está Yumi-sensei.

**Tsu:** Nani? Ela não apareceu ainda?

**Sas:** O que aconteceu?

**Tsu:** Eu não sei, já era para ela estar aqui. Que estranho, ela não é de se atrasar ou se perder simplesmente...

Sasuke vira-se e, antes que pudesse começar a caminhar, Tsunade impede.

**Tsu:** Para aonde vai?

**Sas:** Procurar Yumi-sensei.

**Tsu:** Acha que é fácil? ¬¬ Não sabemos se Orochimaru está andando por aí, aliás, não apenas ele é o perigo. A proteção da vila está alta, você saindo em busca da sua jovem sensei só iria atrapalhar os jounnins e ANBUs de cumprirem o trabalho de investigação e proteção da vila.

**Sas:** Vocês estão só perdendo tempo.

**Tsu:** E você é um apressadinho. Vá pra sua casa e descanse, o alvo principal é você, enviarei ANBUs para protegerem a sua casa e irei investigar esse sumiço de Yumi.

Tsunade vira-se, parando por um momento os seus passos.

**Tsu:** Não se preocupe com Yumi. Ela é inteligente, com certeza, deve estar bem, então, para o seu próprio bem e o bem dela, não fique perambulando pela vila. Ela com certeza se preocuparia com vc se por acaso você saísse só à procura dela, então, proteja-se, porque essa seria a ordem dela.

Tsunade segue o seu caminho. Sasuke fica olhando-a se distanciar, pensativo, realmente, essa seria a ordem da sua sensei, era inútil ficar procurando-a pela vila, já que o sumiço dela pode ser um dos seus planos. Sasuke segue seu caminho acompanhado de alguns jounnins.

OOoOO

_Quente..._

_Era uma sensação tão... boa... _

_Proteção..._

_Era algo que eu não sabia descrever..._

_Eu estava sentada, encostada em algo meio rígido, mas protegida por um cobertor macio e confortável... nem na minha casa eu sentiria tal coisa. Abro os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que eu vejo é uma lareira, mas não me mexo, permaneço imóvel e, prestando um pouco mais de atenção, percebo que dois braços fortes me rodeavam. Ei ei! Espere... eu estava encostada em um homem, mais precisamente, no peito de um homem, entre as pernas... mas o que diabos era aquilo?.! Era tudo muito estranho, mas bom, eu não sei! Eu estava completamente perdida. Aqueles braços me davam apoio para que eu não caísse para os lados e as mãos dele estavam segurando um galho. Pacientemente, aquelas mãos quebravam um pedaço do galho e a jogavam na lareira, num movimento sincronizado e calculado. O que tinha acontecido? Eu não sabia, mas a sensação de conforto e proteção que aquilo estava me passando era incrível._

**Ela estava sentada, apoiada em mim. Como eu senti falta daquele cheiro suave que ela deixava quando eu passava perto dela e agora, ela estava aqui, comigo, longe de olhos curiosos obstáculos irritantes que não me permitia fazer o que eu quisesse com a minha linda ovelhinha. Ela estava adormecida nos meus braços, mas, por um momento, senti que o ritmo da sua respiração havia mudado. Ela havia despertado, com certeza.**

_Ajeitei-me por um momento naquele local tão confortável e pensei em simplesmente aproveitar o momento, em esquecer o que era pra fazer ou o que havia acontecido... nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, mas... algo me dizia que era pra eu retornar e eu queria muito saber a quem pertencia aquele ninho tão confortável pelo qual eu estava. Ao me ajeitar, percebo que fios de cabelos negros se espalhavam pelo ombro do seu dono... será? Não... não poderia ser quem eu pensava que era, diante de tantos encontros em noites iluminadas pela lua que enfeitava o céu, não poderia se descobrir ao certo de que cor eram os seus cabelos... mas eu tinha a impressão que eram realmente negros, tão negros quanto o céu que a lua enfeitava, quanto a escuridão pelo qual eu sempre me enfiava para encontrar __ele_

**Ela se ajeita no meu peito e, ao olhá-la, alguns fios dos meus cabelos caem no meu rosto e ombro, permitindo que ela os visse um pouco. Eu não ligava para isso. O seus olhos pareciam muito distantes de qualquer pensamento lógico naquele momento, ela parecia estar gostando daquela situação. **– ele sorri. – **Aquilo realmente me agradou, mesmo que involuntariamente, ela conseguia me instigar a me divertir com toda aquela situação... tudo era divertido e, ao mesmo tempo, prazeroso. Uma brincadeira que eu não queria que tivesse fim... algo que eu vinha esperando a tanto tempo...**

_Eu ainda ouvia o barulho suave da madeira sendo quebrada em pedaços pequenos e depois sendo atirada na lareira, aquilo estava me confortando, quando prestei atenção em um detalhe... as unhas, as mãos... eram masculinas e as unhas eram pintadas... ah Kami-sama... era um shinobi fugido de alguma vila! Meu estômago virou-se do avesso quando lembrei que eu havia sido encontrada pelo Uchiha Itachi naquela cachoeira gelada, meu coração acelera e eu fico sem reação ao pensar na situação em que eu me encontrava... aquilo definitivamente não era para estar acontecendo! Por que diabos essas catástrofes só aconteciam comigo?.!_

**Percebo que ela olha para as minhas mãos, o seu coração acelera, assim como a sua respiração... ela havia acordado para a vida, então...**

_Tudo bem... muita calma nessa hora. Eu não morri naquela cachoeira então, algo aconteceu com o Uchiha Itachi para eu estar aqui... alguma coisa aconteceu para que eu não tivesse morrido... seja lá o que tenha acontecido, eu vou sair dessa..._

_Por que será que eu tenho uma leve sensação de estar sem roupa? X.x Ah não, isso é mal... isso é muito mal..._

Derrepente os suaves sons da madeira se quebrando param. Itachi fica parado e o barulho das chamas consumindo a madeira fica soando no ambiente.

**Ita:** Acordou...?

_Aquela voz... com certeza era a voz daquele homem! Então... ele era um figitivo de alguma vila, afinal...? O que estava acontecendo?_

**Ita:** Confusa?

**Yumi:** Quem é... você?

**Ita:** Já deveria saber, já que disse que iria descobrir a minha identidade...

**Yumi:** Nani? Então você é...

**Ita:** ...

**Yumi:** Onde estamos?

**Ita:** Num lugar seguro.

**Yumi:** Mas por que me trouxe...?

**Ita:** Está esfriando lá fora. Provavelmente a neve já começou a cair. Se eu te deixasse lá, iria morrer de frio.

Ela ri.

**Yumi:** Como se você ligasse...

**Ita:** Muito mais do que imagina.

**Yumi:** Eu não entendo...

**Ita:** Há o que entender?

**Yumi:** Sim. Quero saber quem você é.

**Ita:** Você está a apenas um passo disso.

**Yumi:** ...

_Realmente, eu estava muito perto de descobrir quem ele realmente era. A lareira iluminava todo aquele cômodo que estávamos, mas tudo estava tão bom, tão tranqüilo, parecia um sonho... um sonho que eu não queria interromper agora, mas eu precisava saber quem era ele... quem afinal era aquele me atormentava a minha mente, abalava o meu coração... aquele que me tirava o sono todas as noites..._

Yumi se desencosta de Itachi, olhando para o cômodo pelo qual eles se encontravam, mas sem se virar para olhá-lo. Seus olhos percorrem todo o quarto até que para num ponto o qual ela não desejava ter visto: a capa da Akatsuki pendurada num gancho na parede. Ela congela.

_Não... aquilo só poderia ser uma mentira, uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto... o homem que me tirava o sono não poderia ser um akatsuki... não era ele quem estava rondando Konoha a alguns dias atrás. Kami-sama... onde fui colocar o meu nariz?.!_

**Ela olhava atentamente a minha capa pendurava no gancho. Minha ovelhinha com certeza estava assimilando os fatos agora... entendendo que o homem que ela sempre encarou de frente era, na verdade, o maior inimigo da sua própria vila. Aquilo não estava me atingindo tanto quanto a ela, afinal, eu havia escolhido aquela e desde de muito novo, estava seguindo fielmente a todas as ordens da organização. O fato de tê-la encontrado pode ter sido planejamento do destino, mas nada do que ela descobrisse iria me tirar o desejo de tê-la, principalmente agora que estamos num cenário o qual eu tenho a maior vantagem.**

Yumi vira o seu rosto lentamente até que seus olhos se encontram com os olhos negros de Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Sua expressão muda e uma onda de medo toma conta dela por um instante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma onda de raiva sobe-lhe a cabeça. Com um salto, ela se coloca de pé, tendo cuidado para não largar o cobertor e calculando um distanciamento seguro entre os dois. Itachi apenas a olha, gostando de vê-la com raiva, como sempre gostou.

**Yumi:** O que diabos é isso?.!

**Ita:** Uma brincadeira de gato e rato, quem sabe?

**Yumi:** Você não tem o direito de me enganar dessa forma! Quem você pensa que é?

**Ita:** ... – ele se levanta, olhando-a como sempre a olhou, com desejo e diversão.

**Yumi:** E pare de me olhar dessa forma! ¬¬

Quando Itachi se levanta Yumi percebe, ele estava tão confortável quanto ela no cobertor: sem camisa, descanso, vestindo apenas uma calça preta e levemente folgada. Ele fica apenas parado, olhando-a e Yumi fica completamente sem reação, já que conhecia perfeitamente parte dos contornos que aquele corpo tinha e, de fato, Itachi era o homem que lhe tirava o sono. O maior inimigo da sua vila era a pessoa o qual ela sonhava todas as noites e ele estava ali, na frente dela, como se esperasse que ela o atacasse. Como um prato servido na mesa de jantar. Yumi o olha e empina o nariz e virando-se de lado, tendo a leve sensação de que estava nua.

Yumi: Pois bem. O tempo lá fora está terrível, mas aqui com você eu não fico.

Ela se vira, abrindo a porta e saindo. Algum tipo de reunião acontecia do lado de fora daquele cômodo e um monte de homens – empregados – estavam naquela sala jogando baralho e numa bebedeira que Yumi há muito tempo não via. Todos a olham, todos a desejam, já que ela estava apenas enrolada num cobertor. Depois do seu sangue ter subido à cabeça, Yumi volta rapidamente pro quarto e Itachi apenas fica olhando-a sorrindo maliciosamente com apenas um canto da boca.

**Yumi:** O que diabos é aquilo? ¬¬

**Ita:** Vigias.

**Yumi:** Por que não me avisou? ¬¬"

**Ita:** Você não iria me ouvir... – ele ri.

**Yumi:** Baka... eu quero ir embora!

**Ita:** Pode ir... – Ele abre a janela ao seu lado e um grande vento entra, acompanhado de flocos de neve. – Eu prometo não te impedir.

**Yumi:** Seu grande imbecil, eu quero as minhas roupas de volta!

**Ita:** Ah... elas estavam um tanto rasgadas e sujas... mandei que as empregadas daqui lavassem e costurassem suas roupas, já que elas estão dormindo e você não está em condição de sair nem no frio e nem pela casa... o jeito é esperar até amanhã...

**Yumi:** Como é?.! Quem te autorizou a entregar as minhas roupas para elas?.! E outra: quem foi que tirou as minhas roupas?.!

**Ita:** ... – Ele sorri maliciosamente.

**Yumi:** Seu maníaco sexual! Maldito, cretino! ò.Ó af... eu não vou mais ficar aqui!

**Ita:** Faça o que quiser. O frio não está nem um pouco convidativo lá fora, tanto que os próprios vigias estão dentro da casa. Você não teria coragem de sair andando apenas assim pela casa, correto?

**Yumi:** Ora, seu...

**Ita:** Eu não vou ferir você... espere esse tempo passar e o dia amanhecer que poderá partir.

**Yumi:** ... – vira-se de costas.

_Oh, céus... essa era a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido... o homem que tanto me atormentou era na verdade um shinobi procurado, Uchiha Itachi... irmão mais velho do meu discípulo... eu não tinha muito o que fazer, ele estava certo. Ficar berrando era inútil, tentar lutar era ainda mais, estava sem as minhas armas, aliás, eu estava sem roupa! Tudo por causa desse grande imbecil que estava atrás de mim... ¬¬_

Yumi senta-se novamente de frente para a lareira. Itachi apenas olha os seus movimentos, depois, deita-se de qualquer jeito numa grande cama que havia no cômodo, colocando os braços como apoio para a sua cabeça e relaxando.

**Não tinha muito o que fazer com a minha ovelhinha... além de assustada, ela estava indignada com toda aquela história, mas isso não era um problema, afinal, tínhamos a noite inteira pela frente e a noite parecia que ia ser longa, muito longa e isso era uma vantagem para os meus instintos predatórios com relação a presa servida que estava no meu campo de caça. **– ele sorri. – **Aquilo estava muito divertido, pelo menos para mim.**


End file.
